Des mystères, une vérité à découvrir
by Sagami Sora
Summary: Une nouvelle arrivante au sein de la Congrégation de l'Ombre force tous les exorcistes à se poser des questions et à remonter dans le passé. Des questions vont se poser et beaucoup d'ennuis vont arriver. Ainsi la vérité va ressortir mais est-ce que tout finira bien ? Qui sont les vrais ennemis et quel est la vérité derrière cette guerre ? Voilà mon résumé, j'espère que cela plaira.
1. Présentations personnages inventés

**D Gray Man fic Yume**

**Hello, voici ma fiction qui se trouve aussi sur le blog D-Gray-Man-fic-Yume sur skyrock, j'espère qu'elle plaira ^^. Désolée s'il y a des fautes.**

**Voici tout d'abord les présentations des personnages inventés :**

**Présentation de Setsuna.**

Nom : Kitsuko.  
Prénom : Setsuna.  
Surnom : Setsu ou blondie.  
Âge : Inconnu, elle a en apparence 17 ans.  
Apparence : Une jeune fille d'à peu près 17 ans mais elle a un visage très enfantin.  
Taille : 1m58.  
Poids : Très légère.  
Origine : Japonaise.  
Cheveux : Longs et blonds.  
Yeux : Bleus ou rouges.  
Nature : C'est une Noah.  
Cheveux Noah : Longs et blonds et vers le fond rouges.  
Yeux Noah : Ors.  
Souvenir : L'oubli.  
Son pouvoir : Elle peut faire oublier à n'importe qui sa mémoire et ses souvenirs. Elle peut lire dans les pensées comme Wisely et le reste de ses pouvoirs est inconnu.  
Famille : Elle considère les autres Noah comme sa famille.  
Caractère : Elle a un caractère assez enfantin et aime bien s'amuser. Elle sort souvent et n'est pas facilement retrouvée même pour le comte. Elle aime beaucoup s'amuser avec les jumeaux, Road ou Relo.  
Passé : Son passé est inconnu pour l'instant.  
Ce qu'elle aime : Jouer, les jumeaux, Road, embêter Relo, Allen, le comte millénaire, Wisely, les bonbons, tous les autres Noah et encore beaucoup d'autres choses.  
Ce qu'elle n'aime pas : Beaucoup de choses.  
Ses habits : Elle porte souvent des robes différentes. Son habit de Noah est une robe blanche, décolletée, avec comme ceinture un ruban rouge sang, elle a des manches courtes, bouffantes, ornées de rubis, le fond de la robe, arrivant un peu sur ses genoux, est aussi orné de rubis. Elle porte avec sa robe des ballerines blanches avec sur le dessus un ruban rouge.

**Présentation de Mitsuko.**

Nom : Cross/Shimizu.  
Prénom : Mitsuko.  
Surnom : Mitsu.  
Âge : 17 ans.  
Apparence : Elle a 17 ans et a un air très mature. Sa peau est très pale.  
Taille : 1m65.  
Poids : Ça ne se demande pas.  
Origine : À moitié anglaise et à moitié japonaise.  
Cheveux : Longs et roses.  
Yeux : Bleus.  
Nature : C'est une exorciste.  
Innocence : À découvrir dans l'histoire.  
Type : À découvrir.  
Son pouvoir : Son innocence se réveillera au début de l'histoire alors à découvrir.  
Famille : Inconnu mais a été adoptée par Marian Cross.  
Passé : Marian Cross l'a sauvée d'un Akuma lorsqu'elle était enfant depuis elle restait avec Allen et le maréchal, elle a perdu la mémoire et ne savait que son nom, Shimizu Mitsuko. Marian a décidé de l'adopter mais a dû l'abandonner avant Allen à cause du danger du boulot d'exorciste, à l'époque son innocence ne s'était pas encore réveillée.  
Ce qu'elle aime : Marian Cross car il l'a sauvée, Allen, le poisson, jouer du piano, chanter et encore beaucoup d'autres choses.  
Ce qu'elle n'aime pas : Les dettes, la Congrégation de l'ombre, les chiens, ne pas se rappeler de son passé et les Akuma.  
Ses habits : Elle ne portera jamais l'uniforme de la Congrégation même si elle est exorciste, sinon elle porte des habits normaux. Lorsqu'elle est exorciste, comme j'ai pris pour l'image Luka Megurine, elle portera les mêmes habits comme je les aime bien, sinon pour sortir elle porte d'autres habits.

Voilà les descriptions, dans celle de Mitsuko j'ai parlé avoir pris l'image de Luka Megurine mais vu que sur fanfiction on ne met pas d'image, vous pouvez simplement regarder Luka donc pour son physique. Ou aller sur mon blog.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue : Une ombre se dessine devant la congrégation**

Note : Alors voilà pour le prologue et les premiers chapitres comme ils avaient déjà été postés sur mon blog, je vais laisser ce que j'avais écrit comme salutations sur skyrock même si ce n'est plus tout à fait à jour ^^'. J'ai essayé d'enlever le plus de fautes mais je peux en avoir laissé passer et je m'en excuses. Certains chapitres contenaient des images pour les voir, il faudra se rendre sur mon blog étant donné que pour certaines descriptions les images étaient plus représentatives. Donc voilà le prologue avec, je le redis, le premier PS très important. Bonne lecture ^^

Coucou, voilà enfin le début de ma fiction ^^, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir enfin publié, j'espère qu'elle plaira. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de spécial à part qu'il faut _**lire**_ en tout cas le_**premier PS**_ _il est très important pour l'histoire_, le deuxième moins, avant de passer à la lecture je me dois de dire quelque chose xP le disclaimer (comment ça s'écrit ? J'ai vu tellement d'écritures différentes que je ne sais pas xP).

Disclaimer : Le manga D Gray Man, l'idée originale pour tout ce qui le concerne et qui est repris dans ma fiction et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino et nous la remercions pour les avoir créé car nous les adorons :3. Je précise aussi que les personnages de Setsuna et Mitsuko sont ma propriété, je les ai créés, j'ai choisi leur personnalité, en adaptant certains points venants du manga tel que l'innocence de Mitsuko, sa famille adoptive aussi et le côté de Noah de Setsuna et sa famille Noah

_**PS**_ : Tout d'abord avant de commencer à lire ma fiction, il faut savoir que ce prologue se déroule un moment avant le début des chapitres. Il se déroule quelques jours, 3 ou 4 on va dire, après qu'Allen ait intégré la congrégation de l'ombre et les chapitres commencent après l'arrivée de Krory parmi les exorcistes, qui d'après moi s'est quand même déroulé quelques mois après cela enfin je ne sais pas trop comment se découle le temps exactement, et tout comme l'anime, ils sont rentrés à la base avant de partir à la poursuite de Marian Cross. Mais des imprévus se dérouleront et même si au début la trame suit encore assez le manga/anime, elle ne le fera pas tout le long, il y avait juste certains éléments de D Gray Man que je devais absolument reprendre pour partir sur l'histoire de ma fiction.  
PPS : Excusez-moi, le prologue et le chapitre 1 ne sont pas très longs mais sont très importants pour la suite de mon histoire, pour m'excuser de leur longueur, j'ai choisi de les publier les deux plus le chapitre en même temps. Je pense que mes prochains chapitres seront sûrement de la même taille que le chapitre deux qui est plus grand que les deux autres publiés.

Prologue

\- Alors c'est ça la congrégation de l'ombre...  
\- Il faut croire...  
Dans la nuit noire, la silhouette d'une jeune femme, seulement éclairée par la pleine lune, se détachait sur une colline se situant un peu plus loin qu'une immense falaise sur laquelle se dressait une immense tour. La femme s'était adressée à quelqu'un mais ce qu'il y avait d'étrange c'est qu'aucune personne, humaine ou non, se situait à côté d'elle, elle était entièrement seule, le vent soufflait et faisait bouger les pans de ses vêtements, elle avait l'air de porter une robe lui arrivant juste un peu au-dessus des genoux.  
\- Alors c'est là qu'il est.  
\- La personne que vous recherchez ?  
\- Non mais une autre personne que je cherche.  
\- Tu parles de cet enfant dont tu m'avais parlé ?  
\- Oui même s'il a dû grandir depuis l'époque comme moi.  
\- Alors on y va ?  
\- Non, je ne veux pas m'approcher de la congrégation.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, répondu la silhouette à la voix fantomatique qui résonnait autour d'elle.  
\- Comme si je ne savais pas... C'est vrai que je le sais puisque...  
\- La raison pour laquelle tu le sais mieux que personne est claire, je le sais, même si...  
\- Même si quoi ? La voix résonnait avec un accent euphorique, comme si elle allait rire.  
\- Arrête de poser des questions dont tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir la réponse et n'essaie pas de rire.  
\- Si tu le dis, quel endroit lugubre quand même...  
\- De quoi parles-tu ?  
\- De cette congrégation, elle se trouve déjà dans un endroit assez isolé et tout en haut d'un pic... Comment arrive-t-on là-haut ?  
\- Il doit y avoir un passage, il faudrait vraiment être très peu intelligent pour faire la base des exorcistes à cet endroit et ne donner aucun moyen aux exorcistes d'y accéder à moins de devoir grimper ce pic, je pense que le fait que cette tour soit positionnée sur la falaise soit surtout pour compliquer l'accès aux ennemis.  
\- Ils ont des idées quand même assez bizarres.  
\- J'ai entendu dire que le grand intendant était un cinglé complètement fou de sa petite sœur alors il ne faut pas trop attendre grand-chose venant d'eux, je pense.  
\- C'est à ce point ? La voix fantôme éclata d'un magnifique rire cristallin. Alors ce serait pire que toi.  
\- Pire que moi ? Ne me compares pas avec eux, ce serait bien...  
\- Mais tu sais bien que tu n'es pas si éloignée d'eux que ça.  
\- Justement ! J'aimerais bien que les fils de notre destin ne s'entremêlent pas trop rapidement.  
\- Je pense que ce sera quand même trop rapide à ton goût.  
\- Oui sûrement.  
La jeune femme fixa encore une dernière fois la tour s'élevant dans la nuit, seul bâtiment imposant et lugubre se détachant dans la nuit et sous la lumière blanchâtre de la lune. La jeune femme gloussa, on pouvait deviner un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres puis elle se retourna brusquement faisant voler derrière elle ses longs cheveux et s'éloigna de la congrégation de l'ombre, lieu où se trouvait les exorcistes et une des personnes qu'elle cherchait.  
Fin du prologue

Voilà enfin le prologue, j'avoue avec honte que ça fait un moment qu'il est écrit mais comme je voulais le publier en même temps que le chapitre 1 et le chapitre 2, il me fallait attendre d'avoir fini d'écrire ces deux-là et le chapitre deux m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes vu que pendant les vacances je n'ai pas pu l'écrire en entier sur l'ordinateur vu que j'avais malencontreusement oublié ma feuille dans mon livre d'allemand sous mon banc à l'école, honte à moi.  
Je me demande si vous avez deviné qui est la jeune femme dans ce prologue, ce n'est ni forcément un personnage inventé, ni forcément un personnage de D Gray Man, enfin le suspense là-dessus durera un moment, enfin je pense xP. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture et que vous continuerez ^^.


	3. Chapitre 1 : L'oubli

**Chapitre 1 : L'oubli pix : Les deux, c'est Setsuna en Noah sauf qu'il manquerait la peau grise, les yeux ors et les stigmates.**

Note : Les images sont comme toujours sur le blog. Comme vous le remarquez aussi dans le titre juste ici-dessus, il y avait des images de Setsuna donc pour voir à quoi elle ressemble rendez-vous sur skyrock. Les commentaires viennent aussi de quand j'avais posé sur mon blog. Encore désolé s'il y a des fautes.

Coucou. Voilà le chapitre posté direct après le prologue ^^ comme dans le PS, si vous l'avez bien lu, c'est d'après moi quelques mois plus tard que le prologue, encore une fois je ne connais pas exactement la vitesse à laquelle se déroule le temps dans DGM, comme laisse présager les images et le titre dans ce chapitre vous verrez Setsuna en action et découvrirez un peu de son caractère ^^, j'espère que vous aimerez :) je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Ah et je ne répète pas le disclaimer mais il est toujours valable.

Chapitre 1

À Edo, une jeune japonaise marchait tranquillement se dirigeant de sa démarche sautillante vers un immense bâtiment, arrivée elle s'arrêta brusquement, la jeune femme sourit, elle ressemblait à une fée, de longs cheveux blonds avec le fond rouge, de magnifiques yeux ors comme le miel, elle portait comme haut une chemise à manches mis-longues blanches avec des ailes d'ange dessus dans son dos et par-dessus elle portait une robe noire, la robe était à bretelle et s'attachait sur un côté en un nœud, sur le même côté juste au fond de sa taille se trouvait un autre nœud pour décorer son vêtement, elle avait aussi des collants à carreaux dans les couleurs violets, elle portait des chaussures noire avec un petit talon et une attache à la cheville, elle tenait dans sa main un parapluie violet surmonté d'une étrange citrouille dans laquelle était sculpté une tête comme pour Halloween, sa peau était grise et des stigmates se distinguait de temps à autres sur son front, cachés par sa frange. Un sourire apparut sur son visage enfantin et angélique et la jeune femme agita le parapluie, elle l'ouvrit et avec lui camoufla son visage pour cacher ses traits, puis elle éclata d'un rire claire et innocent avant de rentrer dans l'immense bâtiment, c'était un vieux manoir illuminé de toute part, les lumières étaient toutes allumées dans le long corridor où avançait en sautillant la Noah, ensuite elle ouvrit une immense porte de marbre et déboucha sur une immense salle de bal, où était réunie une quantité folle de gens importants. La jeune femme sourit et retira le parapluie cachant ses traits, elle avait maintenant une apparence tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine, ses cheveux avaient perdus leurs couleurs rouges, ils n'étaient plus qu'une longue masse blonde et ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu océan.

La bonde cherchait du regard le comte.  
\- Setsuna-tama relo !  
\- Tu as vu le gnome Relo ?  
\- Setsuna-tama, arrêtes d'appeler le comte millénaire gnome relo !  
Setsuna sourit, puis s'élança en courant, le parapluie nommé Relo dans sa main, la jeune femme ne se préoccupait pas des interdictions de Relo comme n'importe quel Noah. La blonde évita gracieusement les invités et sauta sur un humain portant un chapeau haut de forme.  
\- Coucou monsieur le lutin, ça fait bien longtemps ! S'exclama Setsuna heureuse.  
Le lutin comme l'avait appelé l'adolescente, était un homme, en le voyant on ne pouvait pas lui donner d'âge précis sauf qu'il était adulte, cette personne c'est le comte millénaire, comme pour tout événement public il a sa véritable apparence, celle d'un homme un petit peu enrobé mais sans plus, il avait des cheveux noirs et son regard était caché par le haut de forme, il portait un simple costard noir à l'instar du portugais de 26 ans se trouvant à ses côtés. Le portugais avait ses cheveux noirs tirés en arrière et attachés, ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur la blonde, un grain de beauté se trouvait juste sous son œil gauche. Il avait aussi un chapeau haut de forme et à côté de lui se trouvait une fillette, ses cheveux bleus foncés étaient lissés et tirés en arrière avec un diadème, une robe rose recouverte de ruban et de dentelles blanches lui faisait office de tenue, de longs bas blancs avec de petite chaussure rose complétait sa tenue, en apercevant Setsuna, la jeune fille sourit et s'élança dans ses bras lorsque la blonde fut descendue du comte.  
\- Setsu-chan ! cria la fillette juste avant qu'elle se soit élancée dans les bras de l'adolescente.  
\- Ma petite Road 3 et Tyki-pon, ça fait longtemps, prince millénaire je suis heureuse que vous les ayez pris avec vous pour ce bal mais étonnement Sheryl n'est pas là ?  
\- Ne m'appelle pas Tyki-pon, marmonna le dénommé Tyki.  
\- Papa n'est pas là puisque maman est malade, expliqua Road.  
\- Je vois, alors c'est pour ça.  
\- Oui, et toi que fais-tu ici ? questionna Tyki.  
Setsuna sourit, elle savait que sa présence était assez rare, mais elle ignora la question, décrocha Road de son cou, lui fit un bisou sur la joue, sautilla vers Tyki et l'embrassa sur la joue, rendit Relo au comte, s'éloigna de quelques pas devant le regard d'incompréhension des deux autres Noah, se trouvant, eux aussi, sous leur apparence humaine, un rire sortit des lèvres de la blonde et elle se retourna brusquement pour leurs adresser un clin d'œil avant d'immédiatement disparaître dans la foule, sous les yeux ébahis de Road et Tyki et sous l'éternel sourire du comte.  
Fin chapitre 1

Voilà le chapitre 1 ^^ pour mieux voir la tenue de Setsuna, c'est la deuxième image parce que je ne sais pas si on imagine bien à quoi elle ressemble sans l'image ^^', désolée pour le Tyki-pon, j'adore cette façon de le dire pour Tyki mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait une traduction en français, en anglais si je me souviens bien, j'ai lu quelque part que c'était traduit Tyki-pet, pet voulant dire animal en anglais, c'est assez bizarre de l'écrire comme cela, enfin à quel animal associerez-vous Tyki ? Je suis trop curieuse xP, moi la comme ça je ne vois pas, le "pon" me fait penser à un lapin, j'associe à pompon qui me fait penser à la queue du lapin xP mais je n'associerais pas forcément Tyki au lapin, après tout c'est Lavi le lapinou, enfin peu importe. Oui je sais la raison de la présence de Setsuna est complétement inexpliquée xP. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ^^.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Une drôle d'invention

**Chapitre 2 : Une drôle d'invention**

Voilà le chapitre 2, bonne lecture ^^

Un énorme "boum" venait de retentir entre les murs de la congrégation de l'ombre, ce qui fit que le jeune Allen Walker, un exorciste d'une quinzaine d'année, se réveilla en sursaut. Timcampy, son golem jaune, vient se poster en volant à côté de l'exorciste aux courts cheveux blancs, Allen avait à son œil gauche, une sorte de cicatrice rouge surmontée d'un pentacle, la marque maudite. Ses cheveux étaient courts et blancs, actuellement en bataille à cause du réveil brusque qu'il venait de recevoir. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et sortit de sa chambre. Ses yeux gris survolaient tous les recoins des pièces alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la source du vacarme. Enfin, après une dizaine de minutes, il arriva devant une salle de laquelle s'échappait de la fumée.  
\- Je me disais bien, je n'aurais pas dû espérer, prononça Allen désespéré.  
En effet le jeune homme s'était arrêté devant le bureau de Lee Komui, l'intendant en chef. Le blandin rentra, là, il aperçut au bureau un adulte chinois, de courts cheveux bleus sombres, des yeux, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, cachés derrière des lunettes. Il portait un long manteau blanc fermé avec un pantalon blanc, sa tenue de scientifique et il était coiffé d'un béret blanc.  
\- Monsieur l'intendant qu'avez-vous encore fait ?  
\- Ah ! Allen, tu es là ?  
\- Evidemment. Où se trouve Reever, demanda Allen étonné de ne pas apercevoir l'australien de 26 ans avec l'intendant.  
\- Mais tu sais Allen-kun, Reever a du travail beaucoup plus important. Après tout il est le chef de la section scientifique, il a de la paperasse à faire.  
\- Oui, cela seulement quand ça vous arrange, murmura l'exorciste. Qu'avez-vous encore été inventé ? J'ai entendu une explosion.  
Soudainement le visage de Komui s'éclaira, puis il sortit une drôle de petite boîte blanche de son bureau et il l'ouvrit ce qui laissa apparaître un boîtier blanc.  
\- Ceci est ma nouvelle invention, elle devrait vous être d'une grande utilité dans la recherche des innocences, s'exclama le chinois fier de lui.  
\- Excusez-moi mais je ne vois pas en quoi un boîtier va nous aider, ni en quoi cela à un rapport avec l'explosion de tantôt.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Allen-kun, l'explosion c'était juste un de mes produits qui s'était écrasé sur le sol et qui a provoqué un drôle de monstre mais Kanda-kun s'en est occupé et après avoir été tranché il a juste explosé. Ensuite...  
\- Que faisait Kanda là ?  
\- Kanda-kun avait juste été convoqué pour une mission, il vient de partir à la recherche de son maréchal, donc maintenant mon invention va...  
Komui se stoppa tout à coup, puis une ampoule brilla sur sa tête.  
\- Mais oui ! J'ai oublié en fait tu vas partir en mission avec d'autres exorcistes et ma Lenalee-chan, il faudrait les attendre avant d'expliquer l'utilité de ma machine.  
\- D'accord, mais les avez-vous convoqué, questionna Allen légèrement désespéré.  
\- Oui ! Reever devait s'occuper de cela.

Après deux, trois minutes on entendit frapper, Komui sourit et dit à Reever d'entrer. L'australien qui rentra portait une chemise blanche sur un pantalon noir, ses cheveux étaient bruns coiffés en pic, il avait la naissance d'une barbe et des yeux bruns clairs à l'instar de ses cheveux. Il fut aussitôt suivi d'une chinoise de 16 ans, des cheveux verts sombres attachés en deux couettes avec deux mèches laissées libres encadrants son visage avec sa frange, elle portait la tenue de la congrégation, une veste noire marquée de l'emblème de l'ordre noir, elle portait aussi une jupe noire. Ses yeux étaient noirs en amande et la joie de vie y apparaissait. A sa suite, un jeune homme roux de 18 ans s'avançait joyeusement, son unique œil était vert, l'autre étant caché par un cache œil, ses cheveux étaient maintenus par un bandeau vert, il portait le manteau de la congrégation sur un pantalon blanc et il avait une écharpe orange autour du cou, cet exorciste c'est Lavi Bookmen, à sa suite Bookman, un vieil homme, il n'avait plus que quelques cheveux gris dont il prenait grand soin, c'est le grand-père de Lavi. Le dernier de la file était Arystar Krory, un nouveau venu dans la congrégation, il avait tout du vampire jusqu'à son innocence, ses cheveux étaient courts et noirs sauf une mèche blanche retombant sur son front.  
\- Salut Allen, s'écria joyeusement Lavi.  
\- Bonjour Allen-kun, dit poliment Lenalee.

\- Les salutations seront pour plus tard, coupa brusquement Komui. Après tout ma Lenalee-chan a parlé et c'est le plus important.  
\- Komui-san pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous nous avez contactés ici, demanda tranquillement Bookman.  
\- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, comme je le disais à Allen, j'ai inventé une invention qui va beaucoup vous servir mais avant cela Reever, expliquez ce qu'il s'est passé avec une innocence gardée par Hev.  
\- Bien intendant, alors c'est arrivé pendant la nuit, Hevlaska a soudainement senti une innocence en elle réagir et elle s'est envolée à toute vitesse, nous pensons qu'elle a été rejoindre un compatible se situant pas très loin de la congrégation, nous vous avons réunis pour que vous alliez le chercher.  
\- Et comment le trouverons-nous, questionna Krory.  
\- Hé, hé, ma magnifique création est capable de retrouver une innocence tant qu'elle possède un compatible.  
\- C'est vraiment possible cela, questionna Krory intrigué.  
\- Quoi ? On doute de mon talent ici, je vais vous prouver que ma génialissime invention fonctionne.  
Komui prit son boîtier et enleva le cache protégeant l'écran, puis il bidouilla quelques boutons, ensuite la machine se mit à parler.  
\- Recherche... exorcistes... Dans cette salle nous trouvons 5 exorcistes compatibles avec leurs innocences... Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookmen, Arystar Krory et Bookman... Autres exorcistes localisés dans la zone de recherche... Personne compatible mais inconnue à la base de données... Pour trouver cette personne suivez la flèche.  
Les exorcistes regardaient la machine s'exprimer avec une voix robotique, une flèche venait d'apparaître sur l'écran et pointait la direction à prendre.  
\- Hé, hé, vous voyez, elle fonctionne, s'exclama joyeusement Komui.  
\- Nous sommes les seuls exorcistes présents à la congrégation, demanda Lavi.  
\- Oui, confirma Reever. Les autres sont à la recherche de leurs maréchaux pour les ramener à la congrégation, Kanda-kun est parti rejoindre ses coéquipiers pour trouver leur maréchal.  
\- Mais, nous, ne devons-nous pas plutôt partir à la recherche du maréchal Cross grâce à Timcampy, interrogea Lenalee.  
\- Oui, vous partirez à sa recherche juste après avoir trouvé le ou la compatible car si on ne s'occupe pas de cette personne, le comte pourrait intervenir, elle doit être perdue, expliqua Komui.  
\- Bien nii-san, répondit Lenalee avec un sourire.  
\- Alors nous y allons, conclu Bookman.  
\- Oui, revenez-nous vite, dirent Komui et Reever en cœur.  
\- Oui, répondit Allen.  
Les 5 exorcistes quittèrent le bureau, ils suivirent la flèche, elle les conduit dans une forêt bordant les alentours de la Congrégation.  
\- Je n'aime pas cette forêt, murmura Lenalee.  
\- Pourquoi, demanda Krory intrigué.  
\- Hé, hé, parce qu'on raconte qu'elle est maudite, répondit Lavi d'une voix lugubre.  
\- Maudite, répéta Krory affolé. Mais nous ne devrions pas y aller alors.  
\- Nous n'avons pas le choix et arrêtez de croire ces balivernes, dit Bookman.  
-Mais tu n'es pas drôle panda-jiji, se plaignit Lavi qui se fit frapper immédiatement après par Bookman.  
\- Lavi tu abuses, dit Lenalee. Cette forêt est lugubre et je n'aime juste pas y être la nuit.  
\- Moi j'aime bien l'ambiance, c'est calme et apaisant.  
\- Tu as de drôles de goût Allen.  
\- Merci Lavi.  
\- Nous devrions nous dépêcher comme cela on pourra vite ressortir de cette forêt.  
\- Lenalee a raison, plus vite nous aurons fini cette mission, plus vite nous partirons à la recherche du maréchal Cross. Le comte n'attendra pas pour mettre ses plans à exécution, déclara Bookman.  
\- Mon maître sait très bien se défendre tout seul, marmonna Allen si bas que personne ne l'entendit.  
Les exorcistes continuèrent leur chemin dans le silence. L'appareil commença à biper et la voix robotique recommença à s'exprimer en même temps que l'œil maudit d'Allen réagit.  
\- Exorciste à quelques mètres entouré d'Akuma. Son innocence est activée...  
\- Allen combien sont-ils ?  
\- Trois... Non cinq, il y en a encore deux qui arrivent.  
\- Dépêchons-nous.  
Les exorcistes se précipitèrent, suivant la flèche, ils débouchèrent dans une clairière perdue aux milieux des arbres, les rayons du soleil aveuglèrent temporairement les exorcistes trop habitués à la noirceur de la forêt. La scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux les surprit. Un Akuma level 1 tirait ses obus sur un étrange bouclier gris orné d'une croix blanche pendant que deux Akuma level 2 observaient la scène. Derrière le bouclier, une personne, portant une cape blanche cachant ses traits, était sur ses genoux, à part la cape on voyait qu'elle portait des bottes noires.  
\- Elle n'est pas une exorciste entraînée, remarqua le premier Akuma niveau 2.  
\- Alors pourquoi le comte nous envoie des renforts ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
Les Akuma n'avaient pas encore remarqué les exorcistes qui les attaquèrent en traître. Lenalee détruit le level 1, alors que Bookman se dirigea vers la personne encapuchonnée. Krory et Lavi s'attaquèrent au premier level two et Allen au deuxième. Lavi plaqua l'Akuma contre le sol trop surpris pour se défendre, les crocs de Krory se plantèrent immédiatement ensuite pour vider de son sang l'Akuma avant qu'il ne réagisse. Allen, quant à lui, bloqua l'Akuma par terre avec son innocence, c'est ce moment que choisirent un Akuma level 1 et level 2 pour arriver.  
\- Tch, marmonna l'Akuma prisonnier d'Allen. Je me demande pourquoi le comte nous a envoyé alors que ce n'est même pas un maréchal.  
\- Je présume donc que tu ne sais rien sur l'intérêt que porte le comte à cette personne, alors tu ne me sers à rien, dit Allen en resserrant la prise de sa main sur l'Akuma jusqu'à la destruction.  
Le level 1 allait alors tirer sur le maudit mais se fit expulser et détruire par le maillet du rouquin. Allen sourit et esquiva une drôle de bille d'argent lancée par le niveau deux. Pendant ce temps, du côté de Bookman et Lenalee, le bouclier avait changé de forme pour entourer entièrement la personne, il formait une bulle transparente toujours ornée d'une croix en face des exorcistes.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te méfier de nous, dit gentiment Lenalee. Nous sommes là pour t'aider.  
Aucune réponse suivit la déclaration de la chinoise. Bookman, lui, observait cette mystérieuse innocence, la croix était la clef.  
\- Attendons les autres, tant que la menace ne sera pas anéantie cette personne ne se sentira pas en sécurité.  
La bille d'argent qu'Allen avait évitée explosa en rentrant en contact avec le sol, il était alors évidant pour les exorcistes qu'il valait mieux éviter les billes du level 2. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de l'Akuma, il lança une centaine de billes venant d'un sac accroché à son dos. Les exorcistes évitaient les billes alors que le level 2 les manipulait avec la gravité, son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il remarqua Lenalee et Bookman dos à lui.  
\- Allen, l'Akuma il a trop un air louche, dit Lavi.  
\- Oui, on dirait qu'il prépare quelque chose, remarqua Krory.  
\- Méfions-en-nous alors.  
L'Akuma éclata alors de rire, il précipita ses billes sur les 2 exorcistes dos à lui, Allen ouvrit grand les yeux, il précipita sa main pour essayer de protéger Lenalee et Bookman. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide et une explosion retentit, dégageant énormément de fumée cachant Lenalee, Bookman et la personne encapuchonnée, cette explosion fut si violente que la terre trembla, déstabilisant Allen, Lavi et Krory, le boîtier, contenant l'invention de Komui, tomba de la poche d'Allen sous le coup du tremblement et s'écrasa contre le sol, le choc brisa la machine qui produit des étincelles et explosa, une fumée noire s'échappant du boîtier cassé.  
\- Lenalee-chan, s'écria Krory.  
\- Panda-jiji, cria Lavi.  
\- Mince, trop tard, dit Allen frustré en serrant son poing.  
\- Allen, Krory, Lavi, résonna la voix de Lenalee.  
\- J'espère que mes cheveux n'ont rien, s'inquiéta Bookman.  
\- Enbu Kirikaze, s'écria Lenalee.  
Une bourrasque de vent fut produite par l'innocence de Lenalee qui dispersa la fumée. Les autres purent découvrir que Lenalee et Bookman avaient été protégés par la personne encapuchonnée qui avait de nouveau fait prendre à son innocence la forme d'un bouclier. Allen sourit, voyant ses amis en sécurité, il changea la forme de son innocence en canon pour viser l'Akuma qui voulut s'enfuir sous la menace d'Allen mais fut plaqué au sol par le maillet de Lavi, l'empêchant de tout mouvement. Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage d'Allen, vraiment énervé que l'Akuma s'en soit pris à ses amis et il tira, l'âme fut libérée et l'ennemi détruit.  
\- Allen, résonna, pour la première fois, la voix de la personne encapuchonnée.  
Fin chapitre 2

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^, il est plus long et j'espère que cette longueur vous convient, je pense que les autres chapitres seront de la même longueur à peu près. Alors qui pensez-vous qu'est cette personne encapuchonnée ? Ça ne devrait pas être dur de deviner xP. Je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre trois alors je ne sais pas quand il arrivera mais j'espère que je ne ferais pas trop long ^^' à bientôt. ^^


	5. Ch 3 : Une rencontre, des retrouvailles

**Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre, des retrouvailles. Pix : Mitsuko quand elle était petite**

Voilà donc après un long moment le chapitre 3. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui s'y passe mais il fallait que j'introduise le personnage de Mitsuko ^^. 

Chapitre 3  
\- Allen, résonna une voix enfantine enjouée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Ah, Mitsuko, dit Allen, surpris, cachant immédiatement son bras gauche, elle ne devait pas voir la laideur due à son innocence. Je ne fais rien.  
Mitsuko était une jeune enfant possédant de longs cheveux roses clairs et des yeux bleus envoûtants, elle venait d'être adoptée par Marian et de rencontrer Allen, elle était très jeune mais très intelligente.  
\- Pourquoi mens-tu Allen, questionna l'enfant avec un air sérieux sur le visage. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le cacher... On va manger ?  
\- Oui, répondit Allen surpris du brusque changement de sujet.  
\- Allen !  
\- Einh, dit Allen en ouvrant les yeux complètement perdu.  
La première chose qu'il vit fut Lavi penché sur lui.  
\- Est-ce que tu vas bien Allen-kun, demanda Krory inquiet.  
\- Tu t'es évanoui juste après la bataille, expliqua Lenalee soulagée de voir qu'il avait repris connaissance.  
Allen se releva et regarda autour de lui, ses amis exorcistes étaient là quant à la personne encapuchonnée, elle, se trouvait en retrait, assise sur une branche d'arbre, son innocence avait disparu. Allen se releva, chancelant un peu.  
\- Ne forces pas trop, tu as mis ton innocence à mal en la forçant ainsi.  
\- Cette voix... C'est toi ? demanda Allen.  
\- Allen, qui est-ce, questionna Lenalee.  
La concernée par la question soupira, puis sauta de son perchoir et s'avança vers le groupe. Allen sourit, puis lui tendit sa main droite.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour ça...  
Elle attrapa la main d'Allen, sa main était blanche, plus pâle que celle d'Allen, de longs doits fins avec des ongles longs et vernis d'un rose nacré, de son autre main, elle décrocha sa cape et la retira, dévoilant une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux roses et des yeux bleus, ses oreilles étaient ornées pour l'une d'une boucle d'oreille faisant pendre une plume noire et l'autre d'une boucle d'oreille qui était une chaîne aussi longue que la plume à laquelle était accrochée une croix blanche. Elle portait dessous sa cape une robe noire à manches longues lui arrivant un peu au-dessous des genoux, accompagnée avec les bottes noires que les exorcistes avaient déjà pu apercevoir lorsqu'elle portait sa cape.  
\- STRIKE !  
\- Mitsuko, depuis quand possèdes-tu une innocence ?  
\- Depuis un moment... Pourquoi ton ami roux a-t-il dit strike ?  
\- Pour rien, ignores-le.  
\- C'est méchant ça Allen. Tu as une amie aussi belle et tu ne nous la présentes même pas, se plaignit Lavi.  
Mitsuko regardait la scène, intriguée, elle trouvait cela amusant, puis elle remarqua Timcampy, sourit et lui fit signe de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit directement en allant se poser sur la tête de la jeune femme.  
\- Qui êtes-vous vraiment et pourquoi le golem du maréchal Cross semble-t-il tant vous apprécier ? questionna Bookman suspect.  
\- Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de me présenter, soupira la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Mitsuko Cross, j'ai 17 ans et depuis quelque temps une innocence et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec la Congrégation de l'Ombre et encore moins avec le comte millénaire, c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir sur moi.  
\- Vous êtes liée au maréchal Cross alors, s'étonna Lenalee. Mais pourquoi ne pas vouloir faire parti des nôtres ?  
\- Elle est la fille de mon maître, mais c'était trop dangereux pour la garder avec nous à cause du comte.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec les exorcistes ? Quelle question, vous arrachez vos exorcistes à leur famille et les traités comme des armes. Vous dites faire cela pour le bien du monde mais vous êtes exactement comme le comte.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai !  
\- Si vous le dites, mais pouvez-vous vraiment contredire le fait que vous ne laissez pas le choix aux exorcistes de vous rejoindre ?  
\- Je ne pense pas me sentir obligé, répondit Allen. Mitsuko, j'ai enfin trouvé un endroit où je peux me sentir chez moi.  
\- Si tu le dis, je ne les mettrais pas tous dans la même catégorie alors...  
\- J'ai choisi de rejoindre les exorcistes, dit Krory. Comparé à vous, je ne vois pas cela comme un enlèvement d'un membre d'une famille, ils m'ont permis de ne plus être isolé.  
\- Je vois, c'est vrai qu'on dit qu'il ne faut pas juger quelque chose qu'on n'a pas essayé soi-même, bon j'y vais.  
\- Où ?  
\- Chercher Marian vu que c'est ce que vous faites, non ? Après tout, je ne peux pas vous juger ainsi et j'ai envie de retrouver mon père alors je vous accompagne.  
\- Tu es toujours aussi lunatique, remarqua Allen en soupirant.  
\- Mais vous devez venir avec nous à la Congrégation avant, on doit examiner votre innocence, dit Lenalee.  
\- Non, je vous suivrais si vous me convainquez pendant ce voyage, mon innocence possède une forme adaptée et ma synchronisation est bonne, alors vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de ça.  
\- Et pour l'innocence d'Allen-kun, remarqua Bookman.  
Mitsuko, qui avait commencé à s'avancer, se stoppa à cette phrase et se retourna, elle avait déjà fait quelques mètres.  
\- Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié.  
La jeune femme se dirigea vers Allen et posa sa main sur son bras, Allen, surpris, voulut le retirer mais Mitsuko l'en empêcha, elle soupira, puis de son autre main effleura la croix à sa boucle d'oreille qui disparut ne laissant plus que la chaîne et une croix apparut sur la main qu'elle avait posée sur l'innocence d'Allen, elle brilla d'une intense lumière, éblouissant les exorcistes, lorsqu'elle disparut le bras d'Allen n'était plus blessé.  
\- Comment, demanda Lavi...  
\- Mon innocence est principalement défensive, elle peut guérir et protéger, je ne sais pas si elle possède une capacité offensive.  
\- Toutes les innocences ne sont pas offensives alors, demanda Krory.  
\- Nous n'en savons rien, répondit Lenalee. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le vérifier pour celle de Mitsuko vu qu'elle ne veut pas venir, pour l'instant, à la Congrégation.  
\- Allez, maintenant on y va, s'écria Mitsuko heureuse.  
Et elle s'avança à nouveau, puis se stoppa pensive et se retourna.  
\- En fait on doit aller où ?  
\- On doit suivre Timcampy maintenant que l'invention de Komui est détruite, soupira Allen.  
\- D'un côté c'est mieux ainsi, on ne sait jamais quand cette invention se serait retournée contre nous, rigola Lavi.  
\- Baka, ne soit pas si insouciant, le réprimanda Bookman en le frappant.  
\- Aille, panda-jiji pourquoi ?  
\- Réfléchis un peu.  
\- Tim, par où devons-nous aller, demanda Lenalee.  
Timcampy, qui était tranquillement posé sur Mitsuko, s'envola et fit un tour sur lui-même avant de se figer vers la direction à prendre.  
\- Oh, intéressant, murmura Mitsuko à l'oreille d'Allen après lui avoir attrapé le bras.  
Allen se tourna vers elle, intrigué, la jeune femme lui retourna un sourire, le maudit sourit aussi comprenant immédiatement ce que signifiait le sourire de la femme qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.  
\- On y va alors cette fois, ah ! Allen vient avec moi, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, ça fait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, s'exclama Mitsuko en tirant le jeune exorciste un peu plus loin du groupe. Elle courra, puis se remit à avancer normalement lorsque les oreilles indiscrètes ne pouvaient plus les écouter.  
\- Dis Allen, pourquoi avoir rejoint les exorcistes ?  
\- Je me disais bien que tu me poserais cette question connaissant ta haine pour la Congrégation enfin plutôt ses dirigeants. Tu devrais comprendre pourtant, j'ai trouvé un lieu avec des gens qui m'acceptent tel que je suis.  
\- Je le reprocherai à Marian, je ne supporte pas le fait que mon propre père t'ait envoyé là-bas et je n'aime pas non plus l'impression que j'ai.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Le Bookman, il m'observe...  
Du côté des exorcistes, Bookman observait Mitsuko, il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche à sa brusque apparition aussi près de la Congrégation pour quelqu'un ne voulant pas rejoindre les exorcistes surtout qu'elle leur laissait une chance de la convaincre et il ne se rappelait pas que le maréchal avait une fille enfin même si au vue des activités de Cross ce n'était pas la chose qui l'étonnait le plus.  
\- En fait, je viens de réaliser quelque chose, s'exclama Lavi.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Mitsuko s'est présentée mais on a oublié de faire de même.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Krory.  
\- Allen !  
Lavi venait d'appeler Allen, les deux se retournèrent surpris, puis le rouquin et les autres exorcistes les rejoignirent.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Allen.  
\- J'ai réalisé quelque chose, remarqua Lavi tout fier, on a oublié de se présenter alors que si on veut que Mitsuko nous rejoigne, il faudrait d'abord commencer par nous connaître.  
\- Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Allen.  
\- Alors je commence, s'exclama Lavi. Je pense que tu l'as entendu mais je m'appelle Lavi mais on m'appelle aussi Bookman Junior, je suis le successeur de Bookman et...  
\- Et c'est tout, le coupa Bookman, je suis Bookman, je ne pense pas avoir à vous dire plus de choses car je pense que vous savez très bien ce que sont les Bookmen.  
\- Je suis la fille de Marian après tout, se contenta de dire Mitsuko avec un sourire.  
\- Je m'appelle Arystar Krory, j'ai rejoint la Congrégation il y a peu, je me prenais pour un vampire, je ne savais pas que je possédais une innocence alors j'étais seul jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Allen et Lavi.  
\- Et moi, je suis Lenalee Lee, je suis celle qui est dans la Congrégation depuis le plus de temps de nous tous et aussi la petite sœur du grand intendant que tu rencontreras lorsque tu nous rejoindras.  
\- Tu as l'air bien sûre que je changerais d'avis, si j'étais toi, je ne crierais pas victoire trop vite.  
\- Mitsuko est très têtue alors je vous souhaite bon courage.  
\- Elle est bien la fille de Cross alors, remarqua Lavi.  
\- Pour le fait de ne jamais changer d'avis même si elle a tort oui.  
\- Eh, je ne suis pas comme ça, et puis au moins je n'ai pas de dettes, moi !  
\- Saleté.  
\- Oh, est-ce que j'aurais énervé mon petit Len ?  
\- Tu vas voir petite peste.  
Allen se jeta sur Mitsuko et la chatouilla, la jeune fille était par terre morte de rire avec Allen sur elle qui riait aussi, les autres exorcistes les regardaient surpris.  
\- Je n'ai jamais vu Allen ainsi, remarqua Lavi.  
\- Il a l'air tellement plus heureux, dit Lenalee.  
\- Ce sont bien deux gamins, remarqua Bookman. Je ne pensais pas que deux enfants ayant vécu avec le maréchal pouvaient se comporter ainsi.  
Les deux s'arrêtèrent, remarquant les exorcistes qui les regardaient.  
\- Un problème ? demanda la jeune femme en se relevant.  
\- Non, répondirent les jeunes exorcistes en cœur.  
\- Nous devons y aller car si nous n'avançons pas, nous serons encore ici à la nuit tombée, remarqua Bookman.  
\- Oui, conclu Mitsuko d'une voix sèche.  
Les exorcistes à l'exclusion d'Allen regardaient la jeune femme étonnés, elles changeaient de comportement et de personnalité entre eux et Allen. Bookman était particulièrement intrigué, elle avait l'air de baisser sa garde lorsqu'elle était proche d'Allen mais la remettait en place directement lorsqu'elle sentait le regard des exorcistes. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas s'étonner, le maréchal Cross étant connu pour ne pas aimer la Congrégation de l'ombre et n'y retourner que rarement, sa fille devait être pareille, mais malgré tout elle semblait laisser une chance en ayant sûrement déjà prise sa décision vu qu'elle s'est montrée s'y proche de la base de ceux qu'elle dit détester. Les réflexions de Bookman continuait sur cet étrange coïncidence, les autres restaient toujours à se demander comment la convaincre vu l'hostilité qu'elle montrait à leur égard, le fait qu'elle avait l'air de rendre Allen si heureux était une motivation de plus pour eux. De son côté, Allen fixait Mitsuko, il soupira, il savait qu'elle en voudrait toujours aux dirigeants de la Congrégation mais elle pourrait au moins faire un effort, les exorcistes et les scientifiques étant très différents de ceux qui tirent les ficelles dans l'ombre. Mitsuko avançait, Timcampy à ses côtés commença à s'inquiéter, la jeune femme ne prêtant plus intérêt à rien, elle était complètement plongée dans ses pensées, le golem ne pouvait pas la laisser comme cela alors il décida d'agir. Mitsuko se fit donc foncer dessus par une boule dorée, elle fut surprise et voulu l'envoyer valdinguer mais se stoppa remarquant le golem de son père.  
\- Tim pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ?  
\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, marmonna Allen.  
\- Oui, je le sais tu as raison...  
\- Dites on est bientôt arrivé ? Je commence à avoir faim, se plaignit Krory dont le ventre émit un grondement suivi du même bruit produit par celui d'Allen.  
\- Oui et je vois que tu n'es pas le seul, rigola Mitsuko.  
Allen sourit, malgré le fait qu'il était sur le point de mourir de faim, il était heureux que ça fasse sortir Mitsuko de ses idées noires.  
\- Alors, trouvons de quoi manger, s'exclama Lavi toujours plein de joie de vivre.  
\- Je ne suis pas convaincue qu'on trouvera une auberge alors qu'on est encore dans cette forêt.  
\- Lenalee a raison, nous devrions plutôt penser à quitter cette forêt en premier lieu, puis ensuite nous chercherons une auberge pour nous nourrir avant de continuer notre chemin cette après-midi.  
\- Bookman la sagesse incarnée, marmonna Mitsuko. Ce chemin risque d'être long.  
Les exorcistes et la fille du maréchal continuèrent d'avancer, après un moment ils virent enfin le bout de la forêt, enfin sortis, ils purent aller se nourrir, en quantité évidemment avec deux symbiotiques dans le groupe. Le repas fut vite achevé, ils étaient pressés, le maréchal Marian Cross devait être retrouvé par eux et en premier, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de risques. Leur voyage commença en train, l'œil gauche d'Allen surveillant toujours que des Akuma ne les attaquent pas, après tout les autres équipes étaient ralenties par ces êtres. Après un long voyage, ils arrivèrent enfin en Chine, c'est là que commença la recherche du maître d'Allen.  
\- La Chine, que c'est nostalgique.  
\- Tu es déjà venue ici Mitsuko, questionna l'autre femme du groupe.  
\- Oui, il y a longtemps... Je présume que c'est pareil pour toi vu que tu es originaire d'ici.  
\- Oh ! Je n'ai pas grand souvenir de ce pays. J'ai été très vite à la Congrégation.  
\- Je vois, souffla Mitsuko.  
\- Dis Mitsuko tu es originaire d'où toi ? demanda Lavi.  
\- Moi ? Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? Je suis à moitié anglaise et à moitié japonaise.  
\- Et tu parles aussi le japonais ?  
\- Que de questions, mais bon pour un Bookmen ça ne devrait pas être étonnant, oui je parle aussi japonais.  
\- Je me demande si tu t'entendrais avec Yû.  
\- Yû ?  
\- Yû Kanda, c'est un autre exorciste de la Congrégation, il est japonais, expliqua gentiment Lenalee.  
\- Je vois... Cela n'a pas grande importance puisque ce n'est pas sûr que je vous rejoigne.  
La jeune femme sourit aux deux exorcistes, avant de s'éloigner, elle savait très bien que les questions de Lavi pouvaient se révéler à double tranchants même si cela semblait être des questions de courtoisie, il pouvait très bien faire cela pour les archives des Bookmen, elle avait bien remarqué que Bookman n'aimait pas la quitter des yeux, le fait qu'elle est la fille de Cross a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec cela.  
Les recherches commencèrent, au bout de quatre jours ils n'avaient toujours rien et Timcampy avait disparu, Lenalee partit à sa recherche étant la plus rapide grâce à son innocence. Mitsuko attendait assise à côté de Krory lui-même à côté de Bookman, ils buvaient du thé tranquillement. C'est à ce moment que l'œil d'Allen réagit des Akuma les encerclant, ordonnant à Lavi de se baisser sans vraiment lui laisser le temps, il attaqua. Les deux exorcistes vainquirent facilement les armes du comte et commençait à se disputer sur le fait qu'Allen était pire qu'un Akuma d'après Lavi du fait qu'il avait failli le tuer en attaquant aussi rapidement. C'est dans cette atmosphère qu'atterrit Lenalee faisant s'envoler les deux exorcistes, on pouvait se demander qui était le pire. La jeune chinoise avait, heureusement, ramené Timcampy qui s'était encore fait attraper par un chat. Après ce moment, les recherches reprirent et ils trouvèrent enfin un indice qu'ils espéraient les mènerait au maréchal tant cherché. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant une maison close, d'après l'homme les ayant renseignés il était l'amant de la patronne.  
\- Ce n'est vraiment pas étonnant de la part de mon maître.  
\- On ne s'étonne plus du fait que Mitsuko soit la fille du maréchal Cross, dit Lavi.  
L'équipe décida de rentrer mais furent arrêter, il devait passer par la porte de derrière, les gens de cette maison étant des pactisants de la Congrégation, ils aideraient volontiers. Dedans, ils rencontrèrent Anita, la patronne, une très belle femme entraînant le "Strike" de Lavi. Malheureusement pour eux, elle leur annonça que Cross n'était plus là et que le bateau dans lequel il avait embarqué avait coulé...  
Fin chapitre 3

Voilà fini ^^ j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que le caractère de Mitsuko ne vous dérange pas. En tout cas, comme vous le savez Mitsuko a été adoptée par le maréchal Cross mais les exorcistes ne le savent pas enfin sauf Allen donc pas de révélation pour eux avant un moment xP. Je me suis faite sacrément engueulée par Lavi vu que je viens de remarquer enfin j'ai remarquée ça hier ou avant-hier que j'avais oublié les deux l au mot maillet don j'avais écrit "maiet" dans le chapitre deux ^^' j'ai donc corrigé ça xP. Bon je sais que je devais couper là car si je partais encore après dans l'histoire ça ferait trop long le chapitre et je veux mettre le moment avec Suman dans un seul et même chapitre, j'ai vraiment l'impression que j'aurais de la peine à l'écrire ^^' mais j'essaierais de me dépêcher.


	6. Chapter 4 : Un rejet, plusieurs mystères

**Chapitre 4 : Un rejet, plusieurs mystères**

Alors tout d'abord ce chapitre fait la transition entre ce qui est en rapport avec le manga et vraiment ma fiction, je ne l'aime pas particulièrement vu que beaucoup de passages sont repris du manga, j'ai essayé d'expliquer avec mes mots les moments où Suman est un rejeté, j'espère que c'est assez clair en gardant quand même certains dialogues importants pour moi du manga, après il n'y a pas beaucoup de moments dans ce chapitre qui sont de moi mais il y en a quelques-uns car je dois mettre en place l'intrigue pour la suite, à la fin j'ai plutôt résumé ce qu'il se passait, pour le voyage à Edo, les moments à Edo et dans l'arche, la fin est résumée de tête et c'est toujours mieux d'avoir lu pour comprendre mais il fallait que j'aille jusque-là, je n'ai fait ça qu'en un chapitre pour conclure enfin ces moments

Les exorcistes avec l'aide d'Anita et de ses hommes préparaient le bateau, après l'annonce du naufrage du navire dans lequel avait embarqué Cross Allen avait proclamé que c'était impossible que son maître soit mort aussi facilement et ainsi il avait apporté l'espoir dans le cœur d'Anita cela était voyant que cette femme aimait sincèrement le maréchal. Les préparatifs se passaient bien et avançaient rapidement, ainsi ils purent prendre la mer direction Edo. Le bateau naviguait au rythme du vent, Mitsuko se trouvait perchée sur la barre d'une voile, elle jetait de bref coup d'œil à Allen sur le mat. Tout d'un coup, le vent tourna, la jeune femme plissa les yeux mais ne bougea pas, l'œil d'Allen s'activa, le jeune homme s'était levé alerte.  
\- Des Akuma se dirigent droit vers nous.  
Les exorcistes et les pactisants de la Congrégation commencèrent à se préparer, il devait être prêt pour l'attaque des Akuma. Mitsuko, elle, restait perchée sur sa barre, elle regardait dans la direction opposée à celle d'où venait le danger, ses yeux toujours plissés.  
\- Mitsuko qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Descends, tu es trop en danger en restant là.  
\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit Allen, tu restes aussi perché.  
\- Oui sauf que moi j'ai une innocence offensive.  
\- Le fait que la mienne soit défensive m'empêche de courir des risques, je m'inquiéterai plutôt pour toi, marmonna Mitsuko, restant campée sur ses positions.  
Le disciple et la fille se faisaient face, aucun des deux ne voulaient abandonner, mais les Akuma finirent par apparaître en masse, ils ne pouvaient pas rester là à ne rien faire, enfin en ce qui concerne Allen. Les deux activèrent leur innocence, l'une pour se défendre, l'autre pour détruire et sauver la menace. Mais les Akuma ne prêtait pas attention à eux, ils filaient vers la direction qu'observait Mitsuko. Soudain Allen se fit attraper, des Akuma les avaient repérés. Tout se passa très vite, l'attaque sur les exorcistes et les hommes d'Anita débuta, Allen s'était éloigné du bateau et Lenalee le remarqua grâce à Timcampy et elle le rejoignit en détruisant l'Akuma qui maintenait en ce moment le disciple de Cross. Pendant ce temps, sur le bateau les exorcistes se battaient avec l'aide des pactisants de la Congrégation, ils avaient des barrières à leur disposition, Mitsuko, quant à elle, elle avait complètement disparu du navire. Les Akuma furent soudain heureux, l'objet de leur présence venait d'apparaître, une sorte de torse immense blanc sans bras, ni visage, que le torse, avec une croix sur le cou et une auréole en dessus, Lenalee et Allen le virent, la jeune chinoise utilisa une de ses attaques pour s'éloigner de cette chose où les Akuma s'étaient rassemblés en nombre. Les deux exorcistes observaient ce qu'il se passait, les créatures du comte attaquait cet étrange apparition, la jeune fille remarqua quelque chose, un corps plongé dans une cavité sur la mystérieuse apparition, elle en écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

\- Suman ... ?  
Un rejeté voilà ce qu'il se trouvait devant eux, la jeune femme se recourba en hurlant, Allen ne comprenait pas et le lui fit savoir.  
\- Un rejeté... Un apôtre... raté..., c'est tout ce que réussi à dire la chinoise, sous le choc, cet apparition lui ramenait de mauvais souvenirs.  
Les larmes de Lenalee coulaient, elle se souvenait de l'enfant qui avait subi les expériences de la Congrégation pour en faire un exorciste, un événement qu'elle avait aperçu en regardant derrière une porte, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse, ça n'allait pas être un succès et l'échec se passa, l'enfant devenu un rejeté. Elle continuait d'observer en pleurant, elle ne comprenait pas, Suman était un exorciste de la congrégation de l'ombre, ce n'était pas le consanguin d'un élu par l'innocence, c'était pourtant un choisi, un membre de la Congrégation qui était entré en résonnance avec son arme anti-Akuma. Alors, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, pourquoi cet homme, porté disparu après la mort des autres membres de son unité, réapparaissait ainsi, la chose attaqua, il détruit énormément d'Akuma, il avait une énorme puissance destructive. Lenalee était apeurée, il fallait le sauver, elle ne savait pas ce qui arriverait après, après tout elle n'a jamais su ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant après le rejet, les deux exorcistes s'approchèrent donc du corps d'un commun accord. Ils devaient le tirer de la cavité dans laquelle il était coincé, mais Suman, malgré les appels de la chinoise, ne réagissait pas, comme s'il ne les entendait pas. Allen allait pour le tirer de là lorsqu'une petite fille apparut, elle était aussi prisonnière de cette horrible cavité et elle avait peur, appelant sa maman et au secours, voyant cela, le jeune exorciste la tira de là, quitte à être englouti pour que Lenalee puisse emporter la fille et l'emmener en sécurité, ce qu'elle fit l'enfant ne respirant plus, elle s'éloigna du rejeté qui était toujours attaqué par les Akuma.

Le disciple de Cross, quant à lui, s'était retrouvé piégé dans l'étrange cavité qui retenait Suman, il était plongé dans une étrange mixture qui l'attirait profondément au cœur des souvenirs de l'apôtre, il vu et su pourquoi tout cela, la trahison de Suman Dark, il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne voulait pas être exorciste, il voulait tout simplement vivre, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de rejoindre les rangs de la Congrégation, pour sa fille et uniquement pour elle. L'innocence le tuait, elle voulait le détruire, Allen ne pouvait pas supporter cela, il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne la vie d'un des leurs et il utilisa son innocence, il fallait se battre pour sauver. Le jeune homme le vit, le bras contenant l'innocence du rejeté, il l'aperçu avant d'être recraché et d'atterrir à l'air libre. Il se dirigea vers Suman, il voulait le tirer de là, l'homme fut comme électrocuté et cria, crachant du sang, il prit connaissance de la présence à côté de lui, mais il ne savait pas qui c'était, il n'y avait que sa haine en lui, il maudissait l'innocence, les apôtres et tout le reste, il ne voulait que l'anéantissement de tout cela. La chose commença à se déplacer, Allen observa où elle se dirigeait et cela n'apportait malheureusement pas bonne augure, le rejeté se dirigeait vers un village.

Allen faisait face à Suman, il devait l'arrêter, l'envie de sauver faisait face à la haine, les paroles du jeune homme était pleines de sagesse, il voulait le tirer de cette horreur, le sauver, l'empêcher d'être consumer par la destruction. Le rejeté voulait que l'autre meurt, quant au disciple de Cross il voulait qu'il ne meurt pas, le rebus mordit la main du maudit, il voulait qu'il se taise, une nouvelle attaque se déclencha et l'exorciste fut à nouveau éjecter. Les Akuma observaient la destruction que provoquait l'objet de leur présence, ils rigolaient, cela leur plaisait, la ressemblance avec un Akuma, ils ne s'en occuperont qu'après le rasage complet du village. Du côté d'Allen, il agit de nouveau, il activa son innocence, la poussant jusqu'à la limite, elle était immense, assez grande pour attraper la créature, la plaquant au sol, l'envie de sauver plus importante que n'importe quoi d'autre.  
Un peu plus loin, une personne observait la scène, une capuche recouvrant ses traits laissant à découvert ses lèvres, qui s'étaient tordues en un sourire sadique.  
\- Il n'y a rien à faire Allen-kun, même ainsi tu ne pourras pas le sauver, il faut vraiment que tu le comprennes.  
La voix était clairement féminine et guillerette, sa présence à cet endroit était pour le moins mystérieuse, ses traits masqués, on ne pouvait pas deviner qui elle était.  
\- Alala, cela est vraiment peine perdu, bon en tout cas j'espère pouvoir bientôt te faire face Allen, dit la femme avec de la douceur dans sa voix.  
La silhouette s'enfonça dans les bois de bambou, elle devait déjà partir, puis elle disparut ainsi sans laisser de trace de sa présence.  
Du côté de Lenalee, elle était au téléphone avec son frère, elle se renseignait à propos de ce qui allait arriver.  
\- Dès lors qu'il est devenu un rejeté, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il continuera son œuvre de destruction, jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie... A moins qu'il ne soit détruit par les Akuma avant... Il est impossible de venir en aide à un être humain, une fois qu'il est devenu un rejeté.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit Lenalee à son frère, le désespoir perçait dans sa voix.  
A la Congrégation, les scientifiques se trouvaient avec Komui, Jony ne comprenait pas, même en parlant avec River, il pleure, il jouait tout le temps aux échecs avec Suman, la première chose que faisait l'exorciste en rentrant de mission, défier le scientifique, mais il le savait au fond l'homme est triste. River le dit, le rejeté allait mourir.  
\- Quand le phénomène aura pris fin, l'innocence de Suman se stabilisera. Récupérez-la avant que les Akuma ne mettent la main dessus, déclara Komui sans laissant paraître de sentiments dans sa voix.  
\- Mais enfin... Grand-frère... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tu t'imagines qu'on va regarder Suman crever les bras croisés ?! s'énerva Lenalee, elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'abandonner un de ses camarades, un membre de la Congrégation qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.  
Komui ordonna de récupérer cette innocence, elle pouvait être le cœur précieux, la sœur de l'intendant ne voulait pas laisser passer cela, c'est un des leurs, son frère la contredit, lui disant que Suman n'était sûrement plus de cet avis, c'est une information confidentielle mais il aurait trahi la Congrégation, c'est formel, il est l'exorciste qui a demandé la position des autres exorcistes et traqueurs juste avant l'hécatombe. Le fait qu'il s'est transformé en rejeté pourrait très bien être expliquer par le fait qu'il ait vendu la congrégation...  
\- Tu penses... Que Suman a trahi Dieu ? Je n'y crois pas... C'est impensable. Non... Je n'y crois pas ! s'écria Lenalee, les larmes coulant.  
La jeune chinoise ne voulait pas y croire, du côté des scientifiques, Jony pleurait aussi, son ami allait mourir...  
Allen, quant à lui, essayait farouchement de convaincre Suman, il ne voulait pas qu'il laisse l'innocence avoir raison de lui alors que pourtant l'homme tenait farouchement à la vie. Il lui parla de ses souvenirs, de sa fille pour qui il avait rejoint la Congrégation, pour qui il avait fait ce dont il n'avait pas envie, qu'il a vu pour la dernière fois juste avant de rejoindre les exorcistes, chose qu'il a fait pour payer le traitement de sa fille qui souffrait d'une malade rare. Il a trahi pour avoir la vie sauve, voulant revoir à tout prix sa famille.  
\- Tu voulais vivre, coûte que coûte, Suman ! hurla Allen, ce qui fit réagir le rejeté, une larme coulant d'un de ses yeux.  
Allen réfléchit, il cherchait une solution, il n'en vit qu'une, l'innocence abritant la main de Suman, il n'avait qu'un moyen, lui trancher le bras, il pourra survivre même amputé, l'homme ayant une énorme soif de vivre, Allen voulait utiliser son innocence mais son bras lâcha, il se brisa.  
Suman, quant à lui, vu un enfant appeler son papa en pleurant, des souvenirs lui revinrent, sa petite fille ne voulant pas qu'il parte, elle ne suppliait, les larmes coulant. La chose commença à se désagréger, Allen était couché par terre, sa main droite était foutue, le jeune homme ne pouvait plus se battre, il avait perdu l'envie de se battre. Il fut tiré de ses morfondes pensées par Timcampy qui le mordit, il était en colère contre Allen, le voyant abandonner, il lui promit de s'accrocher et alla aider Suman qui s'excusa, il avait épuisé sa vie, il était tellement navré, voulant vraiment revoir sa famille.  
Quelque part dans un hôpital, une petite fille parlait à son docteur, elle parlait de son rêve.  
\- J'ai fait un rêve, docteur...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je ne me souviens plus très bien de son visage... Mais je crois que c'était papa. Il agitait sa main en souriant ! Mais il avait l'air si triste. Comme s'il me faisait ses adieux. Il est vivant, n'est-ce pas ? Mon papa... est quelque part dans le monde, n'est-ce pas ? questionna la fillette en regardant le paysage par sa fenêtre, de l'espoir dans sa voix, l'espoir de revoir un jour son papa.  
De retour à Allen, il annonça à Suman ce qu'il allait faire, il lui dit qu'il allait utiliser son innocence pour sectionner le bras de Suman et qu'il fallait que le rejeté s'accroche à sa main droite en la mordant pour qu'il puisse le sortir de là, étant donné qu'elle était foutue alors il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Allen plongea donc son innocence dans la cavité pour sa manœuvre, il souffrait et criait, Suman lui disait d'arrêter, qu'il avait pris la vie de ses camarades et de tant de gens, mais cela ne fit pas changer Allen d'avis, il lui dit qu'il fallait vivre pour eux, pour être heureux, il souriait malgré la douleur, il était sincère quand il disait qu'il souhaitait le bonheur de Suman.

Le rejeté mordit donc la main d'Allen pour s'accrocher, il voulait vivre, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il s'accrocherait grâce à cette envie de continuer sa vie. Allen cria, il mit toute sa force dans son action, il détruit le bras du rejeté contenant l'innocence, une explosion retentit.  
Allen se retrouva dans la forêt, il se releva voyant le corps de Suman devant lui, il était heureux de le voir vivant et il s'approcha de lui, malheureusement rien ne lui répondit, il n'y avait plus d'émotions dans les yeux de l'homme, il n'avait plus d'esprit, ce n'était qu'un corps vivant que sur le plan clinique. L'innocence se retrouvait dans la main d'Allen, il tremblait, hurlant, il se demandait pourquoi.  
\- Timcampy ! Contacte Lenalee et les autres... Suman n'est pas mort. Il est bien vivant. Il faut le ramener... A la maison.  
Le corps de Suman explosa, devant les yeux du maudit qui ouvrit grand les yeux d'incompréhension.  
\- Bye-bye, Suman !  
\- Le clan... De Noé.  
Allen s'était retourné suite à la présence derrière lui, il vit un homme en costume avec un chapeau haut de forme, ses cheveux sont noirs, attachés et ondulés, ses yeux ors, sa peau grise démontraient de son appartenance au clan Noé, ses stigmates sont sûrement cachés par son chapeau.  
\- Viens, Tease.  
Après la phrase du Noé, pleins de papillons apparurent de ce qui restait du corps de Suman, ses papillons étaient noirs avec des symboles de cartes à jouer sur leurs ailes. Allen était étonné de voir les papillons qui étaient sortis du corps de Suman, qui rejoignirent les mains gantées tendues de l'homme pour réapparaître en deux papillons avec une sorte de tête le bas en forme de crane avec des dents pointues et le haut, une sorte de couronne avec un unique œil et en dessous de la bouche se trouvait un pique noir très pointu qui terminait la tête se trouvant au milieu des ailes. L'homme redit au revoir à Suman et Allen s'énerva demandant à l'homme debout en face de lui, ce qu'il avait fait.  
\- Tiens ! Toi, ici ?! A., le tricheur ! s'exclama l'homme surpris, tenant son chapeau de sa main en se penchant vers le maudit.  
\- Hein ?! s'exclama Allen plus surpris qu'autre chose, ne comprenant pas les paroles du Noé.  
\- J'y suis... Tu ne me reconnais pas, sous cet aspect ! Minute... Mais alors, tu ne serais pas Allen Walker par hasard ?!  
Le maudit observait le Noé, il commençait à en avoir marre et il frappa l'homme, ce qui fait tomber le chapeau haut de forme, la colère apparaissait clairement sur les traits du plus jeune, il voulait des réponses. Les stigmates du Noé étaient maintenant visibles, il venait de comprendre que la main qui l'avait frappé contenait une innocence et il parla à Allen, lui expliquant la logique de tuer ses ennemis. Il s'alluma une cigarette et expliqua les pouvoirs de Tease, golem carnivore créé par le comte millénaire, puis il lui montra son pouvoir, Allen fut surpris, son bras traversant le corps de l'exorciste, lui expliquant son pouvoir, il lui saisit le cœur et lui dit que c'est la façon dont son mort beaucoup de ses camarades. Allen releva la tête, ses yeux montraient sa détermination, le moral de Tyki retomba, il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui retirer son cœur ainsi, ne voulant pas salir ses gants, ce qui expliquait qu'il utilisait Tease d'habitude, il lui expliqua pourquoi il n'avait pas tué Suman direct et que l'homme avait servi de garde-manger au Golem. Le Noé dit qu'il avait plusieurs personnes à éliminer liés à une certaine personne et regrettait de ne pas être le blanc car ils auraient pu faire une partie de cartes.  
\- Dis-moi... Ce jeune homme est-il Allen Walker ? demanda Tyki, saisissant le maudit à la gorge.  
Il lui disait de répondre, Allen le regardait les dents serrées, le regard montrant sa colère.  
\- Bingo ! C'est bien lui Allen Walker, dit une drôle de petite bestiole, avec un corps avec forme humaine si on ne comptait pas le haut de sa tête qui faisait comme s'il avait un chapeau de lutin avec une clochette, un masque triste se trouvait à la place de son visage, il se tenait à des barreaux de cage, il se trouvait dans une carte volant à côté de Tyki, sa voix sonnait comme une supplique, il était rayé gris et blanc, c'est Seru Roron, le prisonnier de la cage à noms.  
\- - Supprime-le ! dit-il de sa voix ressemblant plus à un supplice, après avoir scruté sa cage et vu le nom Allen Walker écrit comme les autres avec une écriture tremblotante.  
\- Je vais commencer par son innocence, déclara Tyki, un sourire sadique alors qu'il sépara le bras gauche d'Allen de son corps.  
Tyki lui demanda, s'il savait que le comte et les Noés pouvaient détruire les innocences, Allen disait d'arrêter mais le Noé ne l'écoutait pas, il continuait sa tirade, parlant ensuite du cœur précieux, il montra celle de Suman et lui dit que si elle disparaissait lorsqu'il aurait détruit celle du jeune homme c'est qu'il avait trouvé le cœur, il sourit d'un air encore plus sadique.  
\- Non... Arrête ! s'écria Allen alors que l'homme détruisit l'innocence n'en faisait plus que de la poussière.  
\- C'est raté pour cette fois, on dirait, dit Tyki voyant l'innocence de Suman. Bah... J'ai exécuté toutes les personnes importantes qu'on m'a désignées.  
\- Supprime-le !  
\- Ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris, répondit Tyki à la carte en s'avançant.  
\- Enfuis-toi, Tim... Prends l'innocence de Suman et enfuis-toi...  
Timcampy secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas abandonner Allen, malgré sa demande.  
\- Va ! Si tu devais disparaître... Nos amis... ne retrouveraient jamais le maître. Dépêche-toi !  
Après les phrases de l'homme, devant son air déterminé, le golem doré prit l'innocence de Suman dans sa bouche et s'enfuit en volant. Voyant cela Tyki trouvait que c'était une sage décision, Allen le remercia, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, Tyki ferma les yeux et ordonna aux Akuma d'attraper le golem doré car il possédait l'innocence du rejeté qu'ils devaient récupérer.  
Du côté des exorcistes, ils étaient toujours sur le navire, ils se retrouvaient dans un sal état après la bataille.  
\- A l'instant... J'ai vu quelque chose briller au loin, dit Lavi observant l'horizon.  
\- Ce n'est pas bon signe... L'aube est comme chargée de sang, remarqua Mahoja, voyant le soleil se lever.  
\- Lavi ! Tu dois nous aider... s'écria Lenalee qui venait d'arriver, les cheveux toujours détachés, la voix tremblante et elle s'appuyait sur ses genoux, épuisée et désespérée.  
Plus loin dans la forêt, Mitsuko était assise par terre, elle avait les yeux fermés et se concentrait.  
\- C'est bizarre, je ne capte plus la présence du rejeté, il aurait été détruit ? L'innocence aurait fini son horrible travail de destruction ? Alala, il n'y a pas à dire, cela ramène de mauvais souvenirs, les horreurs qu'on commit cette Congrégation...  
La jeune femme se releva, ses longs cheveux roses flottants au gré du vent, tout d'un coup, elle se figea.  
\- Allen, s'écria-t-elle apeurée. Il est en danger, Tim où es-tu ? Où est Allen ?  
La femme s'élança, elle le ressentait au fond d'elle que quelque chose n'allait pas, puis elle s'arrêta et soupira, elle ne devait pas y aller, c'était trop dangereux, elle le savait au fond d'elle que le jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère s'en sortirait.  
\- Il n'y a pas à dire, je déteste me servir de la magie noire, mais bon il faut croire que ces aptitudes sont de famille, soupira la jeune femme. Marian, on te retrouvera et à ce moment-là je crois qu'on devra avoir une discussion.  
Mitsuko se tourna dans le sens contraire d'où elle se dirigeait au début et repartit en courant, quelques minutes plus tard, elle était sur le bateau où avait eu lieu la bataille, elle eut juste le temps de voir partir Lenalee et Lavi et remarqua que Bookman l'observait, il avait remarqué son étrange disparition.

\- J'ai des réponses à vous donner, n'est-ce pas ? dit la jeune femme en regardant le vieil homme. Bien, mais je ne ferais pas cela ici devant tout le monde, je vous parlerais à vous et à vous seul, de ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Bien, répondit Bookman, sachant que Lavi ne devrait pas être là et que c'était l'unique moment où il pourrait espérer avoir quelques renseignements.  
Du côté d'Allen, il était vraiment dans un sale état et c'est à ce moment que Tyki décida de l'achever, il ordonna à Tease de faire un trou dans le cœur du maudit et le plongea grâce à son pouvoir dans le corps du jeune homme dont la douleur se reflétait sur son visage, lorsque ce fut fait il renversa le paquet de cartes que possédait l'exorciste sur le corps qui était laissé sans vie, les yeux vides, grand ouvert et après cela il partit, abandonnant le disciple de Cross pour mort.  
Timcampy fut récupéré par Lenalee et Lavi qui arrivèrent sur les lieux où devait se trouver Allen qui était vide, le jeune homme ayant déjà été emporté à la branche asiatique par Fô, ils retournèrent au port rejoindre les autres, où ils trouvèrent le messager envoyé pour dire qu'Allen resterait en Chine et que Miranda allait les rejoindre.

Elle répara le navire et ils reprirent la mer, elle apportait de nouveau uniforme, Lenalee était complètement désespérée, elle s'en voulait pour Allen, cela énervait Lavi qui se fit mettre une bonne correction par Bookman, Mitsuko observait la scène comme si cela ne la concernait pas, l'archiviste déclara que le destructeur du temps n'est pas mort, cette prophétie montre que, d'après le vieil homme, le disciple de Cross détruira le comte, Lenalee en fut rassurée, leur voyage continua dans le calme jusqu'à l'arrivée du level 3 que Lenalee vainquit avec beaucoup de peines pendant que les autres exorcistes se battaient de leur côté contre plusieurs level 2 et cela fit énormément de morts, ils étaient vivants tant que Miranda tenait son sort mais à leur arrivée à Edo cela ne durera pas. Après qu'ils en aient finis avec les Akuma au bateau, Lavi partit à la recherche de Lenalee qui s'était éloignée pour sa bataille, il tomba nez à nez avec un Akuma qui lui parlait comme si c'était normal et il tenait un crystal dans lequel se trouvait une Lenalee dans un sal état avec les cheveux courts, les vêtements en lambeaux et elle ne portait plus ses bottes. L'Akuma se plaignait, il signifia à Lavi que le crystal c'était l'innocence de Lenalee et que ça lui faisait mal aux mains, l'innocence a protégé la jeune chinoise alors qu'elle voulait mourir en entrainant le level 3 avec elle mais le roux était étonné cette histoire d'innocence de type équipement qui protégeait son compatible et il se demandait si c'était un piège. Ce qui prouva que l'Akuma disait la vérité c'est l'arrivée de Timcampy qui se posa sur la tête de la créature, cela paniqua Lavi qui lui disait pourtant que ce n'était pas Allen jusqu'à ce que l'Akuma lui explique que Tim a sûrement reniflé l'odeur de son maître et il lui dit qu'il était un Akuma modifié par Cross Marian, ce que confirma son grand-père après. Il parla de la raison pour laquelle le maréchal était au Japon, ce qui étonna tout le monde, il faisait son travail, il l'a envoyé en apprenant pour le renfort et par pour ce que penserait Lavi.  
\- C'est un probable porteur du « cœur précieux ». Il doit être traqué par les Noé et les Akuma... Le bougre a donc besoin de notre aide ? dit Lavi tout en rigolant, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête.  
\- Non. S'il m'a dépêché ici... C'est pour vous dire... « Rentrez. Vous risquez d'être un poids pour moi. »  
Il leur annonça que le Japon était très probablement aux mains du comte millénaire et que les Akuma au cœur de la capitale y était supérieure au niveau 3, il n'y a que d'infimes probabilités qu'ils reviennent vivants. C'est après ces phrases que l'innocence de Lenalee cessa d'agir, le crystal disparut et elle reprit conscience, ce qui fit le bonheur de tout le bateau et elle annonça qu'ils continueraient. Elle était très faible, ses jambes ne la tenant plus à force de les avoir trop poussée, elle se fit aider par les autres qui déclarèrent leur accord et ils se remirent en route. L'Akuma, baptisé Chomesuke par Lavi, faisait avancer le navire. Il allait à une vitesse incroyable, Miranda commençait à être à bout, c'est épuisant de garder une innocence activée pendant plusieurs jours surtout avec tous les dégâts qu'elle a dû réparer. Les exorcistes furent convoqués sur le pont, Mitsuko s'y était rendue portant à nouveau sa cape cachant ainsi ses traits, ils se demandèrent pourquoi mais ne firent aucune remarque, ils n'y avaient pas beaucoup de monde sur le pont, c'était les seuls survivants, les autres faisaient la fête pour vivre leurs dernières heures comme il le souhaitait et ils encouragèrent les exorcistes par les hauts parleurs, leur demandant de remporter la victoire, de protéger ceux qui sont encore en vie et de vaincre, ils embarquèrent donc dans une barque transportée par Chomesuke, Lenalee fut désespérée apprenant qu'Anita et Mahoja n'étaient pas des survivants, elle pleura, tout comme Miranda qui désactiva son chronodisque.

Du côté d'Allen, il s'était réveillé à la branche asiatique, où il apprit que son innocence l'avait sauvé et il commença ses combats avec Fô dans le but de réussir à rematérialiser son bras gauche. C'est un dur combat qui s'annonce pour lui. Mais se battre avec Fô ne suffisait pas, cela ne faisait pas réapparaître son innocence et un Akuma finit par apparaître, un Akuma là pour Allen que Fô, sous l'apparence du maudit, alla combattre mais elle n'était pas assez forte et le disciple de Cross ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire, il passa le mur et alla combattre l'Akuma même sans son arme, sans son bras. Tout le monde pensa le voir perdre, même l'Akuma, Bak, qui s'était précipité aux côtés de Fô, ne pouvait rien faire contre, le pouvoir de désintégration de l'Akuma allait s'en prendre à Bak lorsqu'ils furent protéger, lui et Fô, par une sorte de cape blanche avec un masque gris, l'innocence d'Allen Walker venait de réapparaître, elle fit face à l'Akuma, puis rejoignit son maître qui avait décidé, une main, la gauche, pour les Akuma et l'autre pour les humains, il était plus fort que jamais et la créature du comte ne faisait pas long feu face à lui, mais Allen voulait savoir quelque chose, le commanditaire et sa position, ce que l'Akuma lui révéla, lui disant aussi de prendre l'arche de Noé et il fut sauvé par Allen avec son innocence sous sa véritable forme, le clown couronné de Dieu.  
Les exorcistes débarquèrent au Japon, ils portaient tous des capes et là, Mitsuko demanda à leur parler.  
\- Je ne resterais pas avec vous à partir de maintenant.  
\- Pourquoi, demanda Lavi étonné.  
\- J'avais accepté de rester avec vous pour Allen et il n'est plus présent, après je devais aussi me rendre à Edo, je dois parler à Marian mais je ne veux pas rencontrer le comte et il est présent, j'arriverais mieux à l'éviter seule, alors je vous dis au revoir, on se verra lorsque tout cela sera fini, enfin si vous survivez jusque-là, déclara la jeune femme.  
\- Bien et à ce moment tu nous rejoindras, déclara Lenalee.  
\- On verra bien, conclu Mitsuko avant de s'en aller.  
La jeune femme avait disparu dans les bois, les exorcistes avec les survivants du navire avancèrent, Chomesuke avait pris forme humaine, l'Akuma qui devait les accueillir fut prise au piège par des niveaux 3, heureusement Chomesuke avait entrainé les autres se cacher. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à Edo d'où venait un appel du comte à tous les Akuma, il était personnellement en ville avec 4 Noés. Après leur arrivée en face du comte, le combat commença, les Akuma s'étaient rassemblés pour former un énorme monstre, il était immense et cela ne s'annonçait pas évident pour atteindre sa tête, surtout que Lavi se battait contre Tyki alors qu'avec son innocence ils auraient pu l'atteindre. C'est à ce moment que Chomesuke intervint en les amenant, pour elle le temps était écoulé, elle n'allait plus tenir contre ses pulsions, il ne lui restait plus que l'autodestruction alors autant aider une dernière fois. Elle transporta donc Bookman et Krory en altitude qui ne réussirent pas à le détruire malgré le fait qu'ils étaient les deux. Lavi se fit éjecté par Tyki et atterrit au même endroit que son grand-père et Krory, Tyki prit Lenalee et Chaoji, un des rescapés du navire, essaya de la sauver mais il ne risque pas de faire le poids, heureusement Kanda arriva sauvant le chinois de justesse et commença à se mais se fit coincer dans les fils de l'innocence de Marie et Kanda le détruit avec une facilité déconcertante. Après cela, le comte lança une terrible attaque qui détruit tout, Kanda et Marie se relevèrent dans un sale état, Bookman et Krory sont inconscients et presque mort, Miranda a réussi à protéger les survivants du navire grâce à son innocence mais cela l'épuisa énormément. De son côté Lavi se releva difficilement, lui aussi dans un sale état, il cherchait Lenalee, qu'il trouva à côté de lui, l'innocence de la jeune femme l'avait encore sauvée en prenant la forme d'un crystal ce qui attira l'attention du comte. Le maréchal Tiedoll eu le temps de mettre en garde Marie qui avertit Kanda. Le japonais se retrouva à nouveau face à Tyki, alors que Lavi se fit attaquer par Skin, les deux autres Noés n'étant plus là vu qu'ils ont dû partir à la recherche de Cross pour s'occuper de son cas vu qu'il pourrait être l'interprète choisi par le Noé qui a trahi le clan. Un immense Akuma se trouvant toujours là, c'est le Froi Tiedoll qui s'en occupa grâce à son innocence, Lenalee se trouvait sans défense face au comte, heureusement pour elle l'arrivée d'Allen, qui était passé par l'arche, la sauva de justesse. Après de brèves salutations et une attaque du comte, il disparut laissant que les exorcistes sur le lieu où avait eu lieu la bataille et une énième dispute éclata entre Kanda et Allen.  
Le comte était dans l'arche avec les deux Noés, il fit bien sûr une remarque à Tyki sur le fait que le maudit était bien en vie et en un seule morceau et il apprit par Road que le téléchargement de l'ancienne à la nouvelle arche allait bientôt se terminer, quant aux jumeaux ils eurent un énième échec concernant Cross, il les avait encore mené en bateau vu qu'il était déjà parti bien avant.  
Les exorcistes s'étaient tous réunis, plus ou moins dans un bon état, Lenalee dormait, elle n'était plus coincée dans le crystal, Allen regardait un peu partout, la disparition de Mitsuko l'étonnant.  
\- Dites, Mitsuko n'est plus avec vous ?  
\- Oui, elle nous a quitté disant que tu n'étais plus là, qu'elle éviterait mieux le comte ainsi aussi et qu'on la verra quand tout sera fini si on survit d'ici là.  
\- C'est qui cette Mitsuko ?  
\- C'est une magnifique jeune femme avec de longs cheveux roses, des yeux bleus, c'est la fille de Cross et elle est à moitié anglaise et à moitié japonaise, je me demande si tu t'entendrais avec elle Yû, dit Lavi.  
\- Juste parce qu'elle a des origines japonaises ne veut pas forcément dire que je m'entendrais avec elle, marmonna Yû, surtout avec quelqu'un qui a été élevé avec ce Moyashi.  
\- C'est Allen Bakanda, dit le maudit, une veine pulsant sur son front.  
\- Vous avez exactement le même sale caractère alors c'est parfait, conclu Lavi.  
Après ces phrases, Lenalee commença à se réveiller, elle était heureuse pour Allen et lui dit qu'il avait sauvé l'âme de Suman, malheureusement Lenalee se fit aspirée dans l'arche suivie d'Allen qui l'avait rattrapée, Kanda, Lavi, Krory et Chaoji finirent aussi dans l'arche. Ils avaient été entrainés par Relo, le parapluie du comte. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver au sommet de l'arche où se trouvait la porte de Road qui serait ouverte par la clef que leur avait remis Tyki. Le premier combat opposa Skin à Kanda, le Noé mourut dans cette bataille et l'exorciste n'avait plus la force de continuer après le combat acharné qui avait eu lieu, le second combat finit par opposé Jasdevito à Krory, après des petites batailles qui avaient eu lieu entre les jumeaux, en voulant particulièrement à Allen, et les exorcistes, ils finirent par quitter la pièce laissant le vampire se battre, les jumeaux passèrent la porte mais se séparèrent é nouveau, ils n'avaient plus la force et Krory, il avait gagné mais était dans un sale état et tomba inconscient, puis le reste de l'équipe arrivèrent dans la dernière pièce où les attendait une Road très affective envers Allen, elle l'embrassa lorsqu'il arriva et un Tyki qui resta sidéré par cet acte, la jeune Noé se fit enguirlandée par Relo, quant à Allen, Lavi tenta de le récupérer. Après une discussion, le combat commença, le maudit contre celui qui l'avait laissé pour mort et le Bookmen contre la petite Noé du rêve. Allen vainquit Tyki, il métamorphosa son bras en une épée ayant les couleurs inverses que celle du comte et il trancha Tyki, aucune marque visible sur le corps, si on ne compte pas les croix blanches qui étaient apparues après le coup, il avait détruit le Noé, les stigmates de Tyki disparurent et sa peau avait perdu la couleur grise, voir cela, Road se mit en colère, elle ne supportait pas qu'on fasse du mal à sa famille même si c'était Allen et tout cela se reporta sur l'héritier des Bookmen prisonnier du rêve.  
Lavi, lui, se fit contrôlé par Road, c'est son esprit qui se battait et le corps se faisait manipulé, il finit par trouver le point faible, c'est l'affection que portait la jeune fille à Allen qui l'avait trahi et le Bookman sortit du piège et récupéra le contrôle de son corps, Chaoji et Lenalee, eux, avait été pris au piège par Road dans un cube en crystal, cube qui disparut à la défaite de la jeune femme brulée mais encore vivante, Lavi avait voulu se détruire avec le feu pour protéger ses amis et il fut sauvé par Allen, le dernier mot de Road avant qu'elle disparaisse en poussière fut le nom d'Allen, la jeune Noé avait été mise à mal avec sa disparition de l'arche, sa porte ne resterait plus longtemps.  
Allen s'était trompé, ce n'était pas le Noé qu'il avait détruit chez Tyki, mais la partie blanche, humaine, un nouveau combat débuta, Marian arriva, Marian se battit contre le Noé, Tyki fut battu et récupérer par le comte, des parties du sol partaient en morceau, Lavi et Chaoji y tombèrent, l'innocence de Lavi finit en morceau avant que le maudit puisse l'attraper, le comte et Marian se firent face. Allen réussit à sauver Lenalee et remonter, voyant le comte il l'attaqua avec haine et Marian l'arrêta, il ne devait pas combattre le comte avec ce sentiment, le comte avec Relo et Tyki furent tirés de leur chute par une porte de Road. Les 3 exorcistes restants quittèrent la pièce pour une autre, celle où se trouvait la fabrique d'Akuma, Marian envoya son disciple dans la chambre du musicien, lui ordonnant d'arrêter le téléchargement de l'arche, ce que réussi Allen en jouant du piano, l'arche fut sauvé, la fabrique était encore à 80% dans l'ancienne arche et le comte ne put éprouver qu'un sentiment en remarquant cela, la colère.  
Allen ne le remarqua pas, mais il n'était plus seul dans la pièce secrète du traître.  
\- Alors, il cache énormément de choses, n'est-ce pas, questionna une voix derrière le maudit.  
\- C'est toi, dit simplement le jeune homme après s'être retourné. 

Voilà, enfin fini pour ces moments, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même malgré le fait qu'il parle vraiment du manga avec quelques moments pour l'intrigue, à plus pour le chapitre 5, la deuxième image de Miranda je l'ai mise parce que je l'aimais bien xP j'aime bien aussi celle d'Allen ^^. Les images de Suman sont la surtout pour montrer l'apparence du rejeté, ce n'est pas facile à décrire ^^'.


	7. Chapitre 5 : Un fantôme du passé

**Chapitre 5 : Un fantôme du passé**

Coucou, voilà le chapitre 5 arrive enfin ^^

Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et il vous apporte quelques indices, mais avant de le commencer je vais vous donner quelques informations sur l'âge des maréchaux et aussi Leverrier.

Sokaro a 40 ans, Klaud 33 et Tiedoll 41, ce qui fait que Klaud est la plus jeune des maréchaux, ils ne faisaient pas partis de la Congrégation il y a 35 ans.

Kevin Yeegar avait 89 ans lorsqu'il est mort, c'est le plus vieux des maréchaux et je présume qu'il faisait déjà parti de la Congrégation il y a 35 ans.

Marian Cross a plus de 35 ans vu qu'il était présent lors des événements avec le quatorzième il y a

35 ans et il est plus jeune que Kevin, donc je lui donnerais autour des 50-55 ans en suivant la logique, pour ma fiction il était scientifique il y a 35 ans et je dirais qu'il avait 15 ans à l'époque donc dans ma fiction il aura 50 ans au moment présent.

Malcolm C. Leverrier a 50 ans, vu que sa famille a toujours été en rapport avec la Congrégation, pour moi il y a été quand il était jeune, il avait 15 ans il y a 35 ans donc pour moi il allait déjà dans les locaux de la Congrégation, donc je donne le même âge à Marian et Malcolm mais il n'y a pas à dire je trouve Marian plus classe ^^.

Voilà cela devait être clair pour ma fiction, à vous de voir avec le chapitre bonne lecture :).

Chapitre 5

\- Alors, il cache énormément de choses, n'est-ce pas, questionna une voix derrière le maudit.

\- C'est toi, dit simplement le jeune homme après s'être retourné.

Derrière lui, Mitsuko était assise sur le divan, elle souriait.

\- Comment es-tu entrée dans l'arche ?

\- Je suis directement arrivée dans cette chambre à l'instant grâce à ceci, dit-elle, montrant la plume noire qui lui servait de boucle d'oreille.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, soupira la jeune femme. Bon arrêtons de parler Marian te demandera d'ouvrir une porte.

Les exorcistes se réunirent tous, ils étaient tous vivants, Lenalee et Allen en était heureux, Mitsuko se contenta de fixer Marian quelques secondes, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils devraient parler mais maintenant n'était pas le moment. Ils rejoignirent les autres, Chaoji est un nouveau exorciste et ils se rendirent à la branche asiatique, là le maréchal voulu les quitter, stopper par Lenalee, il ne pouvait pas dire non à une jeune femme.

\- Et toi Mitsuko, je présume que tu nous rejoins, demanda Lenalee sûre d'elle.

\- Tu veux vraiment avoir raison à ce que je vois...

\- Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner dans un fouillis pareil n'est-ce pas, dit le maréchal aux cheveux rouges.

\- Tu t'y es foutu tout seul et je devrais t'y suivre, m'enfin... Oui mais je ne porterais jamais votre uniforme et cette croix de rosaire, c'est ma seule condition.

\- Tu détestes tant que cela la congrégation ?

\- Oui et j'ai mes propres raisons.

Sur ces paroles, elle retourna dans l'arche, les exorcistes retournèrent à la Congrégation, Mitsuko avait attrapé d'une main le bras d'Allen et de l'autre celui de Marian, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Le comte... Il ne laissera pas si facilement l'œuf dans les mains des exorcistes, marmonna Mitsuko si bas que seulement Allen et Marian l'entendirent.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, on l'attendra de pieds fermes, lui assura le maréchal.

Il rassura un peu la jeune femme, faire face à la Congrégation est une chose, le comte c'en est une autre et elle ne veut pas y être confrontée aussi tôt. Les retrouvailles furent heureuses, Mitsuko se sentait perdue, elle voyait bien que les gens travaillants ici ne sont pas comme les dirigeants mais elle ne voulait pas encore trop s'approcher, la trahison survient si vite et elle le sait, les ordres doivent toujours être suivi à la lettre. La jeune femme vit le japonais plus à l'écart, elle fut étonnée et décida de se rapprocher de lui.

\- Tu ne fais pas la fête avec eux, lui demanda la jeune femme dans la langue natale de l'exorciste.

Yû fut étonné, ici, ils parlaient tous en anglais, il fallait qu'ils aient une langue commune, alors cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu quelqu'un lui parler en japonais.

\- Je ne suis pas fait pour cela et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, donner ma confiance à des gens qui obéissent aux ordres des grands maréchaux. Les personnes derrière tout cela sont vraiment horribles, je ne veux pas avoir confiance pour être trahie.

\- Si tu joues bien le rôle de leur arme, il n'y a aucune raison, déclara l'épéiste d'un ton moins froid qu'à l'habitude.

\- Jouer... C'est cela que tu fais ? Tu leur obéis sans te poser de questions ? Si cette guerre est vraiment juste, si on se bat vraiment contre la bonne personne, je me suis toujours demandée qui était le pire... La Congrégation ou le comte ?

\- Est-ce qu'on a seulement le choix, cette innocence elle nous emprisonne ici, dit froidement le japonais.

\- Je voix pourquoi Lavi a dit que tu avais un sale caractère Yû, rigola la jeune femme.

\- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom si tu ne veux pas finir en morceaux.

\- J'en prends note.

La jeune femme fit un dernier sourire au japonais qui s'en fichait complètement avant de le laisser, elle savait qu'elle devrait passer examiner son innocence alors elle alla auprès du reste, cette fois l'innocence de Miranda désactivée, ils allaient passer du temps à l'infirmerie, Mitsuko savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas compter sur Allen.

\- Alors c'est toi Mitsuko, demanda Komui en s'approchant d'elle. Comparé aux autres tu n'es pas blessée alors tu passeras devant Hevlaska directement ce qui ne sera pas le cas de Chaoji.

\- Plus vite cela sera fini, mieux je me porterais, déclara la jeune femme en suivant l'intendant.

La gardienne ne surprit pas plus que ça la jeune femme, même si elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici elle savait plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre.

\- Son innocence est de type équipement, elle a la capacité de protéger mais je pense qu'elle pourrait aussi l'utiliser de manière offensive vu qu'elle semble être polymorphe, la forme est adaptée et elle a un taux de synchronisation qui atteint presque le 100, elle se stoppe à 95% sûrement dû au fait qu'elle n'arrive à l'utiliser que pour la défense et la guérison, je trouve que c'est beaucoup pour une débutante.

\- Je suis la fille de Cross après tout.

\- Tu maîtrises la magie noire comme le maréchal, demanda Komui.

\- Oui... Mais je ne vois pas ce que cela peut vous changer, c'est l'innocence qui vous importe après tout...

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle partit, elle avait une chambre d'attribuée et elle s'y réfugia, elle ne voulait pas en sortir, pas pour l'instant.

L'arrivée de Leverrier et Link fut remarquée, Allen placé sous surveillance s'inquiétait, Mitsuko ne sortait pas de sa chambre alors ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, en plus il avait l'interdiction de parler avec son maître et vu qu'ils étaient les deux sous surveillance aucun moyen d'aller voir la jeune femme, Lavi et Lenalee avaient essayé mais ils s'étaient fait rejeter. Le temps passa jusqu'à l'attaque de Lulubell accompagnée de plusieurs Akumas et de Skulls, ils venaient récupérer l'œuf, dans la salle il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour protéger les scientifiques dont certains sont morts et d'autres transformés en Skulls grâce à la magie noire.

Du côté de Mitsuko, elle se releva de couchée dans son lit, ses yeux avaient changé, ils étaient de la couleur turquoise, un étrange mélange entre le bleu et le vert à la place de l'habituel bleu azur. A part ce changement, c'était toujours la même jeune femme de 17 ans aux longs cheveux roses clairs. Elle se leva, retira la chemise blanche d'homme, appartenant au maréchal Cross, qui lui servait de pyjama et se changea, portant désormais un pantalon en cuir noir, une chemise bouffante blanche et des bottes à lacets et talons noires lui arrivants juste en dessous des genoux, elle attrapa ses deux boucles d'oreilles, l'innocence qui était une croix rattachée par une longue chaîne et la plume noire, et elle les mis, elle choisit ensuite d'attacher ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute mais elle laissa deux mèches encadrer son visage, elle s'admira une dernière fois, voyant qu'elle était prête, elle quitta sa chambre en courant, bousculant quelques trouveurs qui traînaient dans les corridors, un sourire sadique étirait les lèvres de l'exorciste.

\- Ça va être drôle !

La jeune femme continua sa route jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de l'arche noire qui bloquait le passage.

\- Je ne peux pas passer par là... Cela me fait faire un détour satané comte.

Mitsuko partit dans l'autre sens, elle devait arriver à la porte de l'arche blanche, porte qu'elle trouva surveillée par les gardes mis en place par Leverrier. Elle rentra, déclara être exorciste et passa la porte, la magie noire pouvait aider dans ces cas-là, les gardes se retrouvant un peu dans les vapes lors du passage de la femme. La scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux lui tira un autre sourire, les exorcistes étaient en mauvaise posture, l'œuf avait été détruit mais un Akuma level 4 venait de naître sur les lieux.

\- Ils ne font pas le poids, chantonna Mitsuko de sa douce voix.

Le combat avait lieu, Allen se faisait repousser trop facilement, Marian aperçut la jeune femme de dos, ses lèvres se retroussèrent de mécontentement et l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses traits, Klaud, à côté, fut surprise, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son collègue comme ça.

\- Mitsuko, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! gueula l'homme.

La susnommée se retourna, fixant le turquoise de ses yeux sur Marian, le maréchal sursauta en voyant les yeux. Allen et l'Akuma niveau 4 s'étaient arrêtés, surpris de cette altercation, Allen se figea lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme.

\- Erika, dit le maréchal d'une voix tremblante.

\- Désolée si mes méthodes ne te plaisent pas mais ce corps me plaît bien, bon la possession n'est pas très légale mais ce n'est pas important, je pourrais en profiter pour vous dire des choses mais je suis surtout venue à cause des Skulls après tout vous ne savez pas comment les guérir.

\- Parce que toi tu peux le faire, demanda Reever, l'espoir perçant dans sa voix.

\- Oui elle le peut mais ce n'est pas dit qu'elle le fera.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas de très bon rapport avec la Congrégation, vous devriez chercher dans vos registres, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Qu'es-tu venue faire ici ?

\- Innocence... Activation, dit la jeune femme, ignorant la question.

La croix se transforma en épée et fut brandie assez vite pour bloquer l'attaque du niveau 4.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas loyal d'attaquer en traître comme tu viens de le faire ?

\- J'ai reçu les ordres de détruire la Congrégation.

\- Oh ! Alors fais-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

La jeune femme l'envoya balader d'un coup d'épée, elle avait d'autres choses à faire que se battre avec un Akuma. Elle sauta de son perchoir et atterrit près de Marian.

\- Derrière toute cette comédie, je me demande si quelqu'un trouvera la vérité, chuchota-t-elle si bas que seulement le maréchal put l'entendre.

Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les Skulls, elle posa son doigt sur le crâne d'un d'entre eux, ferma les yeux et récita tout bas des incantations, après quelques minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur l'humain en face d'elle, le scientifique Tap. Un étrange sourire orna ses traits, un mélange de fierté avec toujours la touche de sadisme, elle fit pareil pour les autres qui étaient encore en vie.

\- Vous avez de la chance que je suis d'humeur charitable aujourd'hui, dit-elle juste avant de tomber, dans les bras de Marian, inconsciente, son innocence retrouvant sa place au bout de la chaîne.

\- Tu en as trop fait... Hey Froi tu peux mettre mon idiote de gamine à l'abri sous ton innocence ?

\- Oui sans problème, répondit le maréchal Tiedoll.

Le combat continua, le niveau 4 était puissant, Lenalee récupéra son innocence et avec Allen, ils aidèrent le maréchal Cross à détruire l'Akuma dans la salle d'Hevlaska.

Quelques jours plus tard à l'infirmerie, Bookman se trouvait assis sur une chaise en face d'un lit où se trouvaient deux jeunes couchés, le premier est Allen Walker et le deuxième, qui est accroché au premier, est Mitsuko Cross, après être tombée inconsciente elle avait été placée à l'infirmerie et Allen avec. La jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux bleus, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage d'Allen à quelques centimètres du sien, elle sourit, se remémorant les moments de sa jeunesse où elle dormait tout le temps avec le maudit, puis elle se tourna et vit le plafond blanc, elle se releva, remarquant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, elle plissa ses yeux, réfléchissant, elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle avait quitté sa chambre, plongée dans ses réflexions elle ne vit pas l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Mitsuko, l'interpella Bookman.

\- Ah ! Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi sommes-nous à l'infirmerie ?

\- Tu es tombée inconsciente... J'aimerais que tu m'expliques qui est Erika et pourquoi elle a pris le contrôle de ton corps ?

\- Erika ?

\- Oui, tout du moins c'est ainsi que le maréchal Cross l'a appelée et c'était ton corps, tout ce qui changeait c'était la couleur des yeux.

\- Vous devriez vous adresser au maréchal alors s'il l'a reconnue, après elle aurait pu prendre le contrôle du corps de n'importe qui, annonça sèchement la jeune femme.

\- Aucune confidence dans ces lieux, je présume... Bien je vais te laisser alors.

\- Attendez ! Où est le toutou de Leverrier ? Il ne surveille pas Allen en ce moment ?

\- Il a été convoqué par son maître, conclu Bookman en partant.

\- Tu sais que tu ne crains rien à lui faire des confidences ?

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi faisais-tu semblant de dormir ?

\- Je ne voulais pas me mêler de tout cela, répondit Allen en se tournant pour être sur le dos.

\- Tu sais que les murs ont des oreilles ? Je ne vais pas dire des choses qui risqueraient de se faire entendre par des oreilles indiscrètes surtout dans les murs de la Congrégation.

Allen sourit, attrapa la jeune femme et la tira pour qu'elle se recouche sur le lit, ils se fixèrent, rigolèrent et fermèrent les yeux pour se rendormir.

Du côté de Bookman, après être sorti, il tomba sur Lavi appuyé contre le mur les mains derrière la tête.

\- Alors ?

\- Rien.

\- C'est quand même bizarre qu'elle soit restée deux trois jours comme cela inconsciente.

\- Un corps qui a été possédé met plus de temps à récupérer.

\- Elle nous avait dit que son innocence n'était que défensive.

\- Oui c'est ce qu'elle pense. Erika est une personne qui peut manipuler l'innocence beaucoup plus efficacement, d'après moi il faudra que Mitsuko s'entraîne pour changer son innocence en arme telle que l'épée qui a bloqué le level 4.

\- Dit Jiji c'est qui cette Erika ?

\- Je pense que tu l'apprendras à la réunion convoquée par Leverrier.

Les deux se dirigèrent donc vers la salle, arrivés ils virent que les maréchaux et les chefs de branche étaient déjà présents, eux, ils venaient en leur qualité de Bookmen.

\- Voilà maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, la réunion peut commencer, déclara froidement Leverrier.

\- Qui est cette Erika ? demanda Komui n'ayant jamais entendu ce prénom avant.

\- Link.

\- Oui, Erika Shimizu était une exorciste du rang de maréchal, elle est décédée il y a 35 ans, elle avait été jugée pour traîtrise à l'ordre, c'est tout ce que nous savons selon les archives de la Congrégation.

\- Avez-vous des choses a rajouté Bookman ? Vos sources sont sûrement plus complètes que les nôtres, dit Leverrier.

\- Erika a toujours été quelqu'un de mystérieux, nous n'avons pas réussi à collecter énormément de choses sur elle.

\- Et vous maréchal Cross ? Après tout vous travailliez comme scientifique à la Congrégation quand elle était maréchal.

\- Oui et ? Erika était une solitaire.

\- Pourtant vous étiez assez proche il me semble, surtout que vous étiez tous les deux liés au quatorzième.

Marian écarquilla les yeux, c'était presque imperceptible mais il était surpris.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, demanda Komui.

\- Dans le rapport de traîtrise cela n'était pas spécifié, nous savions juste qu'elle avait trahi au profit du comte millénaire mais nous avons appris qu'en réalité c'était au profit du traître aux Noés, expliqua Link.

\- Et comment avez-vous appris cela, demanda Bak curieux.

\- Notre très cher fidèle au quatorzième a parlé, il est très vieux vous savez et une femme comme Erika ça ne s'oublie pas, avec ses longs cheveux roses méchés rouges et ses yeux turquoise, elle fait impression, je l'ai vue peu souvent et j'étais très jeune il y a plus de 35 ans mais son charisme m'a marqué, mais là n'est pas la question. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a pris possession de votre fille ?

\- Parce que je l'ai bien élevée, répondit Marian fier de son travail.

En entendant cela, ils furent tous désespérés mais cela n'expliquait pas le problème.

\- J'ai une question, s'annonça Klaud.

\- Oui ?

\- Si elle est morte il y a 35 ans comment cela se fait-il qu'elle réapparaisse maintenant ? Qu'elle était son innocence ? Et comment a-t-elle pu rendre les Skulls à nouveau humain ?

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule et même réponse pour deux de vos questions, répondit Leverrier. Link.

\- Oui, Erika Shimizu, tout comme le maréchal Cross et sa fille, est une adepte de magie noire, elle peut très bien l'avoir utilisée avant sa mort et c'est aussi ainsi qu'elle a rendu au Skulls leur humanité. Quant à son innocence, il n'y a aucune information dans les données de la Congrégation.

\- Mais ce n'est pas normal, déclara Renny cheffe de la branche nord-américaine. Toutes les innocences et leur compatible sont répertoriées.

\- Oui, sauf celle d'Erika, elle ne l'utilisait jamais devant des gens, enfin, ceux qui l'ont acceptée au sein de la Congrégation sont morts depuis longtemps, il y aurait eu encore Kevin Yeegar mais vu qu'il a été tué il y a peu, expliqua Bookman.

\- Et vous ? Et le maréchal Cross ? questionna Komui.

\- Oh vous savez Erika avait un sale caractère, déclara Marian persuadé que cela expliquerait le tout.

\- Elle était quelqu'un de très mystérieux et aussi observateur, elle aurait fait un bon Bookman, compléta Bookman.

Les autres furent désespérés cela n'expliquait vraiment rien.

\- Je me demandais... Comment est morte cette Erika ? Pour être maréchal, elle devait être puissante, s'intrigua Bak.  
\- Oui, elle l'était. Mais le jugement fut la condamnation à mort, les ordres de la Congrégation sont cruels mais ils sont implacables, déclara Marian froidement.  
\- Oui, la traîtrise est jugée très sévèrement, ce ne fut vraiment pas beau à voir, une mise à mort n'est pas quelque chose auquel on assiste de bon cœur, déclara Bookman.  
\- Vous y avez assisté, dit Leverrier en se levant surpris, quand il était petit il avait appris la sentence mais seulement le grand intendant, les maréchaux et les grands maréchaux de l'époque y avaient assisté, très peu de personnes.  
\- Oui, en ma qualité de Bookman, il y avait le grand intendant aujourd'hui décédé, le maréchal Kevin Yeegar, un autre maréchal aussi décédé et les 5 grands maréchaux actuels, ceux ayant acceptés Erika étaient déjà décédés.  
\- Et comment cela s'est passé ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que vous voulez vraiment le savoir grand intendant Komui.  
\- Jiji que veux-tu dire ? C'était si horrible que cela ?  
\- Horrible... Oui, c'était aussi très sadique, elle n'a eu aucune échappatoire, ils l'ont brisée, si on peut dire, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils ont fait, je suis arrivé sur les lieux de l'exécution dans les bois à l'heure, je l'ai vue attachée, tête baissée, elle n'avait plus aucune lumière dans ses yeux turquoises, elle semblait brisée, cela différait tellement de son charisme habituel, elle est morte ainsi, une lance enfoncée dans le cœur, étrangement elle portait déjà énormément de sang sur elle et cela ne pouvait être que le sien, étant donné que les autres personnes au courant n'étaient pas blessées, elle était la seule.  
\- Cela ne sert à rien de revenir la dessus, elle est morte en détestant la Congrégation c'est tout ce qui suffit pour expliquer la possession de ma fille, déclara Marian, tout en se levant pour partir.  
\- Où allez-vous ? La réunion n'est pas terminée, dit Malcolm.  
\- Si je pense que là elle l'est, dit Komui, nous n'aurons pas d'autres informations, nous n'avons pas à la maintenir plus longtemps.  
Leverrier avait les sourcils plissés, l'énervement se lisait sur ses traits, Marian s'en tirait, il aurait voulu prouver un rapport avec le maréchal mais non il s'en sortait, mais cette histoire ne se finirait pas comme cela, l'apparition d'Erika remettait tout en jeu. Ils sortirent tous de la salle, Bookman et Lavi se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire, la réunion ayant durée toute la matinée, il était temps de prendre le repas de midi, Lavi était encore en train d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'il avait entendu, la Congrégation était un lieu renfermant énormément de secrets, la mort d'Erika en est un. Arrivés au lieu de prédilection d'Allen, ils ne furent pas surpris d'y retrouver le maudit entouré d'une énorme quantité de nourriture, ce qui fut surprenant c'est la présence de Mitsuko entre le disciple de Cross et le froid kendoka, les 3 exorcistes étaient attablés avec Miranda, Marie, Krory et Chaoji, le dernier étant plus intimidé.- Oh ! Votre retour signifie que le toutou de Leverrier recollera bientôt Allen, constata la femme dont la présence est incongrue en ce lieu.  
\- Oui la réunion est finie...  
\- Comment as-tu appris qu'on était à une réunion comme Link alors que je t'avais juste dit qu'il avait été convoqué par Leverrier ?  
\- Logique, cette Erika qui vous intrigue tant, il ne pouvait qu'y avoir une rencontre à ce sujet et un Bookman doit toujours se tenir au courant.  
\- Qui est cette Erika, questionna Lenalee.  
\- Une ancienne exorciste, plus précisément un ancien maréchal, répondit Lavi.  
\- Et c'est... C'est un fantôme, questionna Miranda légèrement apeurée.  
\- Voyons les fantômes ça n'existe pas, déclara Mitsuko en levant les yeux au ciel, on appelle cela un esprit, c'est quelque chose de mental, même un maître en magie noir n'arrive pas forcément à expulser son esprit de son corps et là il n'y a plus de corps, c'est sacrément impressionnant.  
\- Tu t'y connais beaucoup, remarqua Krory impressionné.  
\- Oui, Mitsuko a appris la magie noire avec le maréchal avant qu'on ait dû la laisser derrière nous pour sa sécurité.  
\- C'est si dangereux que cela le boulot d'exorciste, demanda Chaoji tout bas.  
\- Bien sûr tu t'attendais à quoi ? On est juste les armes de la Congrégation rien de plus, rien de moins, ne penses pas que ce sera une partie de plaisir, sinon abandonnes tout de suite.  
Chaoji sursauta, la voix de Mitsuko avait sonné froide, son regard ne montrait que du mépris, son ressentiment envers la Congrégation ne diminue pas. Yû, à côté d'elle, continuait de manger ses habituels soba sans se mêler de la conversation, cela ne l'intéressait pas.  
\- Pourquoi la hais-tu tant ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas Lenalee, j'ai mes raisons.  
\- Bon, j'ai fini, déclara Allen tout heureux, on y va Mitsuko ?  
\- Oui, avant que tu n'aies un pot de colle à nouveau derrière toi, déclara la jeune femme en souriant, le ressentiment ayant disparu de ses traits.

Les exorcistes observaient la scène interdit, la fille de Cross passait d'un sentiment à un autre très rapidement, des fois même trop. Allen et Mitsuko quittèrent la salle, la rose sautillait devant le maudit, ils s'éloignaient du réfectoire, quittèrent le bâtiment principal et se retrouvèrent près de la forêt bordant les alentours de la Congrégation.  
\- Je trouve cela dommage...  
\- De quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Les bois en pleine journée, je trouve qu'ils perdent de leur charme.  
\- Je sais que tu préfères la nuit à la journée Mitsu, mais la forêt reste la même, malgré l'heure de la journée.  
\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit, je me demande toujours ce que tu fais avec eux alors qu'ils sont et le resteront responsables de...  
\- Arrêtes, la coupa Allen.  
\- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
\- Que fais-tu là, s'exclama Mitsuko d'une voix dure après s'être retournée.  
Fin du chapitre 5

Alors pour les images se trouvant dans ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment décidé d'orienter en majorité sur Erika, au début je me demandais si j'allais faire un dessin mais je ne sais pas encore vu que dimanche matin je pars en vacances et là je n'ai plus le temps, j'ai déjà réussi à faire un pavé au chocolat ce soir pour amener au boulot demain et j'ai finis ce chapitre surtout comme cadeau de Noël en avance vu que je pars à la mer où la wifi étant payante je ne risque pas de me connectée. Donc la première image représente Mitsuko manipulée par Erika, je trouve que la couleur des yeux s'approche vraiment bien du turquoise que j'ai choisi vu que c'est la couleur des yeux d'Erika et ce n'est pas le bleu habituel de Mitsuko, quant à la deuxième je trouve qu'elle montre bien le double côté d'Erika, vous avez appris un très légère partie de son passé et là cette image où elle contrôle Mitsu est significative, on remarque qu'elle ne se camoufle pas enfin je ne sais pas si vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire ^^', le seul soucis avec cette image c'est la couleur des yeux qui est violet alors qu'ils devraient être turquoise mais elle représente bien Erika et la dernière représente la vrai Erika enfin la vrai, c'est la maréchal sous sa vrai apparence, les cheveux rouges-roses sont parfaits ainsi pour la femme après j'adorais justement vu qu'on ne voyait pas les yeux, c'est une image qui représente parfaitement Erika avant sa mise à mort, enfin vous apprendrez à la connaître plus tard dans la fiction ^^. Avant de parler de la dernière image je vais venir un peu sur Erika, j'espère que ce personnage ne vous dérangera pas, je l'aime beaucoup même si comme dit elle est morte avant le début de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira de ce que vous voyez dans ce chapitre ^^. Alors maintenant la dernière image c'est Mitsuko, elle n'est pas manipulée là, ses yeux sont bien bleus ^^ et je trouve qu'elle la représente bien surtout lorsqu'elle fait face aux exorcistes et autres membres de la Congrégation ^^, toutes les images ont bien été trouvées sur internet je l'ai dit au début avant la fiction qu'elles ne m'appartenaient pas et je maintiens que j'adore cette image je la trouve vraiment magnifique, enfin je vais clore la parenthèse.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je laisse encore du mystère mais j'aime bien cela ^^ enfin si avec ce chapitre vous pensez avec compris quelque chose faites vos propositions je suis ouverte ^^ enfin je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autres à dire...  
Ah ! Si je le dis vraiment en avance à cause de mes vacances mais vraiment Joyeux Noël et Bonne année 2014 ^^ je vous dis à l'année prochaine vu que je ne risque pas d'avoir le temps de poster autres choses avant mes vacances si attendues ^^ Ja nee et à la prochaine.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Première mission

**Chapitre 6 : Première mission**

Note : Donc voilà encore et toujours déçue pour les images mais voilà ^^'.

Coucou, voilà le chapitre 6, je l'ai écrit en grande partie pendant mes vacances mais j'avais de la peine à le conclure, surtout qu'avec la reprise du boulot je ne trouvais pas le courage. Alors le concernant je le dis déjà la robe qui est décrite pour Mitsuko est plus au moins comme celle de l'image sauf qu'elle est fendue, je n'ai pas trouvé d'image qui allait mieux surtout que j'adore cette tenue de Ruka, mais qu'il me fallait pour la cohérence que je voulais imposer qu'elle soit fendue, sa coupe de cheveux avec la robe est aussi la même que sur l'image, alors bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6  
Après un moment de silence suite au départ des deux "enfants" de Cross, Yû partit ayant fini son repas sans dire mots et Lenalee se leva.  
\- Je vais aller les voir, je ne veux pas croire que Mitsuko soit contre nous sans raisons juste parce qu'elle déteste la Congrégation parce qu'elle est la fille de Cross.  
\- Mitsuko est assez mystérieuse, dit Bookman, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle en sait plus que ce qu'elle dit.  
\- Lenalee-chan tu veux que je vienne avec toi, se proposa galamment Lavi.  
\- Toi tu as du boulot si tu veux un jour me succéder, dit l'archiviste à son héritier.  
Les deux se levèrent et quittèrent la salle après le soupir de Lavi. Miranda, Krory et Marie prirent aussi congé du reste du groupe et Chaoji partit après s'être excusé tout bas pour aller rejoindre ses amis qui s'étaient engagés en tant que trouveurs. Lenalee se retrouva seule, elle poussa un soupir et releva ses yeux où une lueur décidée brillait, elle n'abandonnait pas l'idée de voir Mitsuko être une exorciste de la Congrégation de son plein gré. Elle partit dans les couloirs pour les chercher sans indice.  
\- Ma petite Lenalee-chan, résonna la voix de l'intendant depuis le golem de la jeune femme.  
\- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a grand-frère ?  
\- Je convoque les exorcistes dans mon bureau pour une mission importante, peux-tu aller chercher Allen et Mitsuko pour moi ? J'ai capté la présence de Tim aux bords de la forêt.  
\- Oui je les cherchais justement, je vais les chercher et on viendra dans ton bureau après.  
\- Oui, il me tarde de te voir ma petite Lenalee, l'ambiance ici est vraiment trop étouffante sans ton joli sourire, commença à déblatérer Komui et fut coupé par Lenalee qui a terminé l'appel de son frère en soupirant.  
Elle s'élança vers les bois, s'ils étaient convoqués pour une mission c'était important. Arrivée elle trouva Mitsuko et Allen en pleine conversation.  
\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit, je me demande toujours ce que tu fais avec eux alors qu'ils sont et resteront responsables de...  
\- Arrêtes, la coupa Allen.  
\- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
\- Que fais-tu là, s'exclama Mitsuko d'une voix dure après s'être retournée.  
Lenalee restait étonnée, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi la jeune femme parlait, de quoi accusait-elle les exorcistes ?  
\- Je... Je suis venue vous chercher, je voulais comprendre pourquoi cette haine et sur mon chemin j'ai reçu un appel de mon frère, il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher en me donnant le signalement de Timcampy, on va recevoir une mission.  
\- Alors, en premier lieu la raison de ma haine ne vous regarde en rien et en second j'espère que je ne suis pas comprise dans le "on".  
\- Si, mon frère m'a demandé de vous ramener tous les deux, tu es une exorciste maintenant même si tu ne porteras pas la croix en argent tu ne peux ignorer ce fait.  
\- Bien alors allons-y, j'espère que ce sera rapide.  
La fille de Cross commença à avancer en direction de l'entrée de la Congrégation, elle bougeait rapidement voulant conclure cela au plus vite, Allen et Lenalee la rattrapèrent et la chinoise passa devant pour montrer la route jusqu'au bureau de son frère, Mitsuko n'y ayant jamais mis les pieds, elle se serait sûrement perdue et trop têtue pour demander son chemin. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils entrèrent dans le bureau de l'intendant où ils retrouvèrent, Bookman, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, Krory et Chaoji. Link se trouvait aussi dans la pièce ce qui montrait que les moments de liberté d'Allen était maintenant terminé.  
\- Vous voilà, déclara Komui d'une voix enjouée.  
\- Oui, pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir, claqua froidement la voix de Mitsuko en réponse.  
\- Pour une mission, vous allez devoir vous rendre à un bal.  
\- Un bal ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec le boulot d'exorciste, demanda Chaoji étonné, c'était sa première mission.  
\- Nous pensons qu'une innocence pourrait être découverte à ce bal.  
\- Il y a eu des événements étranges ?  
\- Oui plutôt, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit des gens dire qu'ils ont vu le chevalier sans tête. Mitsuko j'aimerais que tu ailles dans la pièce à côté de celle-ci pour que Johnny puisse prendre tes mensurations afin de confectionner ta robe.  
\- Je ne peux pas porter une des miennes ?  
\- Non, vu que tu ne portes pas notre uniforme tu es la seule dont il ne possède pas les mesures et il a déjà confectionné les habits des autres.  
\- Bien mais il a intérêt à m'en faire une de superbe, dit la jeune femme en quittant le bureau.  
\- J'espère qu'on ne risque rien avec elle en mission, soupira Komui. Bon allez-vous changer vite.  
Après le temps des essayages, les exorcistes rentrèrent à nouveau dans la salle, les hommes portaient de simples costumes noirs avec les masques, Allen avait, étonnement, les cheveux longs, résultant d'une potion de Komui, d'après l'intendant c'était pour rajouter au déguisement, ses cheveux blancs étant trop reconnaissable, Yû avait les cheveux attachés en une queue basse et son air renfrogné se voyait même avec le masque, Lavi portait un masque cachant parfaitement son œil borgne, le cache œil aurait été trop reconnaissable, Krory avait ses cheveux parfaitement lissés, il avait réussi à dissimuler la mèche blanche et il portait bien le costume, s'il n'était pas aussi timide il aurait fier allure, Bookman portait un simple costume mais comparé aux autres il était marron, ses rares cheveux étaient comme toujours très entretenus, le masque recouvrait son maquillage de panda, pour Link cela ne le changeait pas énormément vu qu'il portait toujours ou presque son costume très stricte, là ses cheveux n'étaient pas tressés comparé à l'habitude, ce n'était pas de son choix mais cela changeait de d'habitude, son masque cachait très bien ses deux grains de beauté qui lui avait valu le surnom donné par Lavi, Chaoji, quant à lui, le costume ne lui rendait pas fier allure, il n'était pas aussi athlétique que les autres. Les filles par contre cela changeait énormément, Miranda portait une jolie robe pêche en bustier, ses épaules étaient découvertes et un collier orné d'un rubis était le seul bijou qu'elle portait, son masque était rouge et en forme de papillon, ses yeux étaient très légèrement maquillé avec une petite touche de rouge sur ses paupières, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés retombaient joliment autour de son visage, des chaussures rouges avec de petits talons complétaient la tenue, ils ne mesuraient que deux trois centimètres vu comme Miranda est maladroite, si Marie la voyait il regretterait de ne pas partir en mission. Lenalee fut la suivante, sa robe était couleur forêt, elle se mariait bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux dorénavant courts, un masque couleur or recouvrait ses yeux en amande, des bottes à talons ors arrivants à sa cheville complétait sa tenue, sa robe les laissaient visibles mais cachaient les deux anneaux rouges qu'étaient son innocence évoluée, la tenue était à manche longue avec un faible décolleté, le maquillage autour de ses yeux étaient aussi dans les tons doré, vert.  
\- Ma petite Lenalee, tu es sublime ainsi, s'extasiait le grand intendant devant sa petite sœur. En tout cas je compte sur chacun des hommes ici présents pour ne pas s'approcher de ma chère petite sœur et de bien vérifier à sa sécurité.  
\- Grand-frère, supplia Lenalee gênée comme toujours des actions de son frère.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous inquiétez tant votre sœur n'est pas encore tout à fait dans la tranche d'âge où les jeunes filles se fiancent. 16 ans c'est encore trop jeune, à 17 ans comme moi c'est moins étonnant, Lavi et Yû qui ont 18 ans risque bien de se faire courtiser. Oh ! Pour Miranda et Krory même s'ils sont plus vieux, ils risquent bien d'attirer les regards, l'allure de comte de Krory ne passe pas inaperçue et Miranda est toute mignonne dans cette robe. Par contre Allen tu risques moins, 15 ans c'est jeune même si avec ses cheveux longs tu en parais plus.  
\- Mitsuko, on va à ce bal pour une mission.  
\- Oui mais c'est ainsi que ça se passe dans la haute société.  
Mitsuko qui venait d'entrer dans la salle portait une robe avec un bustier violet attachée à son cou laissant un dos nu, elle découvrait aussi ses épaules, la partie jupe de la robe était noire et arrivait à ses pieds le devant était ouvert depuis un peu plus haut que les genoux et laissait voir les longues bottes à talons aiguilles noires, elle lui arrivait un peu en dessus des genoux et étaient entièrement lassées. Ses cheveux roses bouclés étaient remontés en une queue de cheval laissée ample, ses cheveux retombant sur ses épaules et dans son dos, avec deux mèches encadrants son visage, ses yeux bleus étaient encadrés par un masque argenté et maquillés dans la même couleur. Elle paraissait plus vieille que 17 ans dans cette tenue, les gens lui donneraient plus autour des 20 ans.

\- STRIKE ! s'écria Lavi.  
\- Ce n'est pas un peu grand comme talons surtout que ce sont des talons aiguilles, demanda Lenalee sceptique.  
\- Je n'ai pas choisie ma tenue mais je suis contente du résultat, je l'aime bien ce Johnny il a bon goût, s'exclama la jeune femme en tournant sur elle-même faisant volé sa robe. Tu sais Lenalee je peux marcher, courir, sauté, me battre, enfin tout faire avec ses talons, c'est la moindre des choses, une femme doit pourvoir utiliser tous ses atouts mais tu ne peux pas comprendre bien entendu vu que tu es encore une enfant, tu as été trop couvée, tu ne sais pas à quoi ressemble le monde extérieur.  
\- Ça suffit Mitsuko, claqua la voix de Komui froide.  
\- Bien.  
\- Ça veut dire que je suis nulle aussi, je suis désolée, s'exclama Miranda en commençant à s'excuser à tout le monde.  
\- Non, pas du tout, dit la fille de Cross. Ton charme ne ressortirait pas si tu portais le même genre de tenue que moi, tes atouts se montrent extrêmement bien avec ce genre de tenue.  
\- Merci, dit Miranda étonnée de recevoir un compliment d'une voix si douce par la femme qui s'est toujours exprimée froidement.  
\- Nous devrions y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure du début du bal, dit Link ne perdant pas son strict.  
\- Oui, faites bien attention vous pourriez y croiser le comte ou des Noés, pas seulement des Akumas, j'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas de niveau 4. Ah ! Et Mitsuko, il faudra vraiment que tu apprennes à passer ton innocence en mode offensif, une innocence comme la tienne est un grand changement vu qu'elle ne se contente pas que d'une forme et Chaoji n'en fait pas trop c'est ta première mission et la première fois avec ton innocence.  
\- Bien, alors on y va.  
Le groupe quitta la salle sous le regard inquiet de l'intendant, mais il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à ses pensées vu que Reever rentra juste après avec des documents dont il devrait s'occuper.  
En sortant du bâtiment, le groupe fut étonné de voir le maréchal Cross ainsi que Leverrier qui se préparaient à s'en aller.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, demanda Mitsuko étonnée. Tu vas où papa ?  
\- Je pars pour rendre visite aux grands maréchaux j'ai une déclaration à faire devant eux sur le quatorzième et on devra sûrement parler d'Erika. Enfin, soupira Marian. Je n'ai pas vraiment connue la maréchale alors je ne pourrais pas les aider à ce sujet. Ah ! J'avais failli oublier, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, est-ce que je peux quand même parler 5 minutes à ma fille ou je n'ai même plus le droit à ça, déjà que je ne saurais pas quand cela sera terminé.  
\- Bien, dit Malcolm agacé. Mais vite.  
Les deux s'éloignèrent du groupe sous le regard d'Allen, de Leverrier, Link et des deux Bookmen, ils virent Marian donné un objet emballé à la femme qui sourit et enlaça son père pour lui dire au revoir, l'homme lui rendit l'étreinte, il n'avait pas pu passer de moment seul avec elle avec cette surveillance et ce n'est pas sur le point de se terminer. Après quelques minutes, ils rejoignirent le groupe et Marian avait de nouveau son air qui le mettait plus haut que les autres.  
\- Bon on y va et j'espère qu'il y aura du bon vin et de la bonne compagnie en chemin, on ne peut pas prendre Klaud avec nous ?  
\- Non, on ne peut pas, déclara Leverrier agacé pour continuer en marmonnant. Vous nous coûtez vraiment trop cher.  
Le groupe monta dans une calèche, l'endroit où ils se rendaient étant à Londres et pas très loin, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autres moyens de transport, un trouveur avait pris les rênes.  
\- En fait Allen pourquoi tu as les cheveux longs, s'étonna Mitsuko.  
\- D'après Komui c'est pour faire plus discret, s'esclaffa Lavi, voyant la gêne du maudit et heureux qu'Allen soit le seul à avoir passé par la case potion dangereux de l'intendant.  
\- Je trouve que ça te va bien, dit la jeune femme en souriant.  
Le voyage continua dans le silence, ils arrivèrent devant un grand manoir, en entrant dans la salle de bal, ils virent qu'elle était déjà bien remplie et ils décidèrent de se séparer pour rechercher l'innocence.  
Mitsuko avançait tranquillement dans la salle, son regard fut attiré par le piano, elle le fixait, hypnotisée, elle ne voyait plus où elle allait, à tel point qu'elle finit par terre, elle cligna des yeux ne comprenant pas, puis vit une main gantée devant elle, relevant son visage elle vit un homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés, il avait la peau mate et portait un costume. La fille de Cross se sentit rougir de gêne, ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas remarquer quelqu'un et de lui rentrer dedans, heureusement sa robe est restée en place ne dévoilant pas plus que ce qu'elle dévoilait au départ et elle soupira de soulagement, elle aurait eu du mal à s'expliquer dans le cas contraire, elle accepta la main de l'inconnu qui l'aida à se remettre debout sur ses talons.  
\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, dit Mitsuko d'une voix douce.  
\- Non, je devrais m'excuser, je ne regardais pas plus que vous où je me dirigeais, je suis vraiment désolé par ma faute vous êtes tombée.  
\- Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas tant, ma robe est toujours dans un bon état c'est le principal, on vient de me la faire alors je me serais inquiétée s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, la personne qui la faîte est vraiment douée, elle me plait beaucoup.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle et elle vous va bien, dit l'homme avec un ton charmeur.  
\- Merci.  
\- Lord Mikk, vous êtes là, s'exclama une dame plus âgée que l'homme en arrivant avec une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans.  
\- Madame, dit le lord en lui faisant un baise main je suis ravi de vous revoir.  
\- Un lord, je ne suis pas douée ce soir, dit Mitsuko. Je vais vous laisser alors, on doit m'attendre.  
\- Pouvez-vous au moins me dire votre nom mademoiselle ? Je suis Tyki Mikk.  
\- Oh ! Un lord ne devrait pas avoir grand mal à le trouver et j'aime laisser le suspens planer, déclara la jeune femme en s'enfonçant dans la foule.  
\- Quelle étrange jeune femme, dit la dame à côté de Tyki. C'est la première fois que je l'a vois, elle est très belle en tout cas, lord Mikk, je voulais vous présenter ma fille, elle participe à son premier bal aujourd'hui, je serais très honorée si vous vouliez bien danser avec elle.  
\- Mais avec plaisir madame.  
Mitsuko s'était éloignée de la salle de bal, elle n'était pas là pour s'amuser mais pour récupérer l'innocence, elle marchait sans but essayant de trouver un indice.  
\- Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose en rapport avec le chevalier sans tête, un tableau, un livre, ça doit forcément être quelque chose comme cela qu'il se manifeste ici, murmurait Mitsuko en avançant, regardant un peu partout.  
Ses talons claquaient dans le couloir vide, ses mouvements étaient fluides, elle avançait rapidement, plus vite cela serait fini mieux elle se porterait, tout d'un coup elle ralentit, elle avait entendu des voix et remarqua une porte entrouverte à quelques pas.  
Kanda, de son côté, avait Chaoji avec lui, il devait le surveiller vu qu'il faisait parti de la même unité que lui et que c'était sa première mission, l'homme claqua sa langue, agacé, le chinois n'allait pas assez vite.  
\- Kanda-san, êtes-vous vraiment sûr que s'éloigner à ce point de la salle soit une bonne idée ?  
Le japonais soupira, il n'aimait pas les blancs becs et Chaoji était vraiment ignorant, pire que le moyashi.  
\- Une innocence s'est manifestée, elle peut se montrer aux yeux de tous mais sa source n'est pas forcément dans la salle de bal, surtout que j'ai regardé, il n'y avait rien en rapport avec le chevalier sans tête, expliqua Yû, agacé.  
Les deux hommes continuèrent leur route dans le silence, le nouveau ayant bien compris qu'il irritait l'autre.  
Lenalee, elle, se trouvait avec Miranda, Lavi et Bookman, vu les soupçons qu'ils avaient sur le fait qu'elle pouvait être le cœur, ils préféraient qu'elle soit bien entourée, ils fouillaient dans l'aile gauche du manoir, sachant que Kanda et Chaoji s'occupait de la droite et qu'Allen, Link, ainsi que Mitsuko étaient dans l'aile principale, même si la jeune femme ne se trouvait pas avec les deux autres.  
\- C'est lugubre comme endroit, déclara Miranda en avançant dans les sombres couloirs.  
\- Oui, vous êtes sûr que ce chevalier ce n'est pas tout simplement un fantôme, enfin un esprit ?  
\- Si c'était le cas, on l'aurait sûrement remarqué en arrivant, marmonna Bookman. Mitsuko aurait tout fait pour partir au plus vite, mais là elle était sérieuse, ce qui implique que ce n'est pas qu'un problème de maison hantée, cette gamine est douée en magie noire, elle l'aurait remarqué directement si c'était le cas.  
\- Elle n'est pas la fille du maréchal Cross pour rien. Elle déteste autant que lui la Congrégation mais elle mène quand même à bien ses missions.  
Après cette réflexion de Lenalee, la pièce fut remplie d'une étrange brume, les exorcistes se mirent sur leur garde, tout d'un coup, ils entendirent des bruits de sabots. Un cheval noir sortit de la brume, assis en selle, un corps sans tête s'y trouvait, le corps avait dans sa main une épée.  
\- Où est ma tête, s'exclama l'homme d'une voix semblant sortir d'outre-tombe. Je cherche ma tête, je décapiterais le nombre de personnes qu'il faut tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé ma tête.  
\- Nous en tout cas on a trouvé notre fantôme, s'exclama Lavi.  
\- C'est affreux.  
\- Oui, on ferait mieux de s'éloigner de lui, on cherche l'innocence qui lui donne vie et elle n'est pas en lui.  
Les 4 exorcistes, s'éloignèrent en courant, poursuivi par le cheval. Ils finirent par se rapprocher de la salle de bal, en arrivant près de la porte, ils remarquèrent que le chevalier s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'eux.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous suit plus, s'intrigua Lenalee.  
\- Personnellement je n'ai pas envie de savoir, s'exclama Lavi, heureux de ne pas s'être fait couper la tête.  
\- Si vous avez peur de lui, je n'imagine même pas comment vous auriez réagi en voyant les Akumas sans tête, s'éleva une voix lugubre derrière eux.  
Les 4 se retournèrent, surpris, pour tomber sur Mitsuko, Allen et Link, c'était la première qui s'était exprimée.  
\- Tu m'as fichu la trouille.  
\- De quoi veux-tu parler en disant Akuma sans tête, demanda Bookman.  
\- Il faut croire qu'ils sont tombés sur le chevalier, avec Link, on est rentré dans une pièce où se trouvait Mitsu avec 3 Akuma de niveau deux emprisonnés par son innocence, ils parlaient mais ne possédaient plus leur tête.  
\- Charmant.  
\- Ça tu l'as dit, ils ont dû tomber sur lui dans cette aile et se faire décapiter, étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin, ils partirent explorer l'aile principale en espérant trouver l'innocence.  
\- Mais alors, ce chevalier, il nous empêche d'aller plus loin dans l'aile ?  
\- Oui, Miranda, il protège sûrement l'innocence et heureusement que vous vous êtes enfuis à temps sinon vous ne possèderiez plus de tête à l'heure qu'il est, dit Allen tout sourire.  
\- Tu es effrayant, marmonna Lavi.  
\- Bon, moi personnellement j'y vais, il n'y a rien dans l'aile principale et d'après moi Yû et Chaoji ne trouveront rien dans la partie droite, s'exclama la fille de Cross en s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité où attendait le cavalier.  
La jeune femme s'arrêta tout d'un coup et se retourna fixant derrière le groupe.  
\- Alors je parie que vous n'avez rien trouvé ?  
\- Rien du tout, répondit le kendoka qui venait d'arriver avec Chaoji, l'agacement perçait dans sa voix.  
\- Tu as envie de découper du chevalier sans tête, demanda Mitsuko d'une voix tendre.  
\- Il est ici ?  
\- Oui, je présume qu'il protège l'innocence et j'ai toujours entendu dire que ce cavalier était un bon épéiste, je suis sûre que ça te ferait un bon entraînement, il a décapité trois Akuma de niveau 2.  
\- Intéressant, déclara le japonais avec un sourire sadique en allant rejoindre la jeune femme.  
\- Yû est encore plus effrayant que ce fantôme, déclara Lavi en tremblant.  
\- Oui, bon on devrait rejoindre la salle de bal, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres Akuma, vu que ces deux-là s'occupent de l'innocence, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter, dit Allen en repartant vers la salle principale suivi de Link.  
Le reste du groupe hésita un moment, puis suivit le maudit sachant que Kanda n'aurait sûrement pas besoin d'aide.  
Après être entré dans la salle de bal, Allen se reçut une fillette en plein dessus, après un instant de choc l'exorciste reconnut Road.  
\- Allen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Road ! Tu peux me lâcher ?  
\- Oh ! Il faut que je dise à Tyki que tu es là, il sera content aussi, chuchota la fillette dans l'oreille du maudit qui fut le seule à entendre.  
\- Je dois y aller, dit le jeune homme en s'éloignant de la petite Noé avec les autres exorcistes.  
\- Bon, l'idée de discrétion de Komui n'est pas très concluante.  
\- Elle a vite guérie Road, elle était pourtant dans un sale état, remarqua Lenalee étonnée.  
\- Ce sont des monstres, remarqua Chaoji, énervé.  
\- Ils sont humains pourtant, dit Allen.  
\- Je n'y crois pas, des humains ne feraient jamais cela.  
Le maudit soupira, Chaoji restera campé sur ses positions peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire.  
\- J'espère que Mitsu et Kanda ne feront pas trop long, il me tarde de quitter cet endroit.  
Du côté des deux susnommés, la fille de Cross se trouvait assise regardant le japonais se battre contre le chevalier, le cheval couché à côté d'elle se reposait.  
\- Les hommes, je me demande pourquoi ils veulent toujours tout régler par la violence, soupira la jeune femme. Dis peux-tu me conduire à l'innocence, si je la trouve tout cela sera à nouveau comme avant et elle sera en sécurité.  
Le cheval la regarda, étonné, il était aussi une partie de la protection et se contentait d'accompagner le cavalier sans rien dire mais il commençait à fatiguer d'attendre que la bonne personne vienne chercher l'objet de leur surveillance. Il se leva, poussa un hennissement, puis se cambra pour signifier à la femme de monter. Elle sourit, il lui faisait confiance, elle grimpa sur le dos de l'animal et ils s'éloignèrent des deux combattants, la monture savait depuis le début que seul une personne pacifique aurait pu être guidée jusqu'à l'innocence, une des machines du comte en aurait été incapable. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs pour arriver devant une porte où la bête s'arrêta pour laisser descendre Mitsuko. Elle rentra dans la pièce de circonférence ronde, c'était une chambre, avec une bibliothèque sur toute la longueur d'un mur, une grande armoire en bois de chêne et au fond de la salle, une cheminée surmontée d'un tableau du chevalier sans tête sur sa monture, brandissant son épée. Elle sourit, c'était l'objet de sa recherche, elle s'avança et posa sa main sur le portrait, le cheval hennis, puis disparut, elle savait que Kanda s'est retrouvé d'un coup sans opposant et elle, l'innocence était dans sa main. Elle se dépêcha de quitter la chambre et de rejoindre l'exorciste, elle lui confia l'objet et lui dit de partir avant eux pour le ramener à la base avant que les sbires du comte les attaquent. Le japonais acquiesça et la laissa seule, elle devait aller avertir le reste du groupe de la réussite de la mission pour enfin rentrer, en entrant dans la salle de bal, elle fixa à nouveau le piano, un air mélancolique dans les yeux.  
\- Si tu veux tant en jouer, tu devrais le faire.  
\- J'aime cet instrument, la mission est finie, on peut rentrer.  
\- Oui.  
Allen tendit son bras à Mitsuko qui s'en saisit avec un doux sourire.  
\- Où est Kanda, demanda Lenalee étonnée.  
\- Il est déjà parti en avant avec l'innocence, on risque encore de tomber sur des Akuma.  
\- Il a vaincu le cavalier alors.  
\- Non, j'ai demandé au cheval de me guider pendant qu'ils combattaient.  
\- L'innocence savait qu'un exorciste viendrait la chercher, le chevalier sans tête était juste là pour empêcher qu'elle tombe en de mauvaises mains, déclara Bookman.  
\- J'appelle grand-frère pour lui signifier que la mission est réussie, s'écria Lenalee en s'éloignant.  
Le groupe la suivit, ils étaient à l'extérieur du manoir, dans le jardin, Mitsuko lâcha le bras d'Allen pour aller s'asseoir à côté de la fontaine.  
\- L'innocence est déjà en sécurité avec Hev, dit Lenalee en revenant près du groupe.  
\- Kanda-san est rapide, déclara Miranda impressionnée.  
\- Des Akumas approchent.  
Le groupe se cacha, Mitsuko fut la seule à rester en vue sachant que le comte ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait ni qui elle était. Un vieux couple arriva près de la jeune femme, elle leur sourit avant de se retirer. Après son départ, le groupe sortit, sachant qu'ils avaient à faire à deux Akuma, le marteau de Lavi se fracassa sur le sol, les deux ennemis avaient sauté et repris leur forme d'arme, Krory s'élança, crocs en premier, sur celui qui était la femme et l'homme fut pris par les aiguilles de l'innocence de Bookman, c'était deux level 1 et ils furent vite abattus.  
\- Level 1, avant level 2, je m'attendais à plus puissant vu qu'un Noé est présent.  
\- Nous devrions y aller, Mitsuko-chan doit nous attendre, dit Miranda.  
\- Oui, nous devrions déjà être partis depuis un moment, déclara Link.  
Les autres opinèrent, l'innocence étant en sûreté, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici, arrivés à la calèche, ils virent que Mitsuko s'y trouvait déjà, ils montèrent et rentrèrent à la citadelle. Étant donné qu'il faisait nuit, le rapport attendrait le lendemain.  
A la salle de bal, Road venait de retrouver Tyki, il avait fini de danser et était en train de boire une flûte de champagne, la demoiselle avec qui il avait valsé et sa mère s'étaient déjà retirées.  
\- Coucou Tyki, s'écria Road, heureuse. Devines qui j'ai vu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Road, moi en tout cas j'ai fait une étrange rencontre.  
\- Ah bon ? Qui est-ce que tu as rencontré ?  
\- Une drôle de jeune femme m'est rentré dedans. Je ne sais pas son nom, elle ne me l'a pas donné.  
\- Elle était dans la partie des invités avec ou sans masque ?  
\- Avec.  
\- Ça ne va pas être simple pour toi si tu veux la retrouver. Tu devrais demander à papa, je suis sûre qu'il aiderait son frère préféré.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr.  
\- Bon ! Cela n'est pas important, moi j'ai vu Allen aujourd'hui, dit Road toute guillerette. Il avait les cheveux plus longs et portait un masque mais je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. Ils étaient accompagnés d'autres exorcistes par contre, c'est dommage je suis sûre que s'il avait été seul on aurait pu discuter, Allen ne nous déteste pas...  
\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il nous aime... Nous sommes ennemis Road, cela ne changera pas, il est un exorciste.  
\- Oui, mais il n'est pas comme les autres.  
\- Peut-être... On devrait rentrer, tu viens ?  
\- Oui.  
Les deux Noés quittèrent la salle pour rentrer, Tyki réfléchissait, ils étaient différents des humains, ils pouvaient vivre plus longtemps sans jamais changer, Road en était la preuve, peu importe qu'il rencontre quelqu'un ou pas, il ne pourrait pas expliquer le faîte qu'il était différent, peu de gens l'accepteraient. Le mariage entre Sheryl et Tricia était déjà en soi une exception pour eux, en temps normal, ils ne se mêlaient pas au commun des mortels, même pour les raisons politiques qu'ils ont décidé de tenir comme raison. Ils entrèrent dans le manoir de la famille Kamelott après quelques minutes de trajet en calèche, Sheryl se précipita sur Road après son entrée, Tricia souriait devant cette scène.  
\- Bonsoir Tyki, j'espère que vous avez profité de cette soirée.  
\- Oui, c'était plaisant.  
\- Comme tu le vois Sheryl est navré de ne pas avoir pu vous accompagner, il aurait tant souhaité surveiller Road, il me fait rire, un jour elle trouvera bien quelqu'un et il ne pourra rien faire contre cela, je suis sûre que personne ne pourrait lui tenir tête.  
\- Oui, mon frère en serait vraiment anéanti.  
\- Il y a des jours où je me demande s'il ne m'a épousée que pour adopter Road, puis je me souviens de notre rencontre et de notre histoire, personne ne pourrait y croire.  
\- Tricia, ma chérie, tu devrais te reposer, tu n'es pas encore en pleine santé, dit Sheryl en regardant sa femme, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien. Mais je vais aller me coucher avant de m'écrouler de fatigue, je vous souhaite bonne nuit.  
Tricia se retira, elle avançait dans les couloirs du manoir et dépassa sa chambre, elle se rendait dans la bibliothèque. Arrivée devant la pièce, elle entra et alluma une bougie, elle recherchait un livre en particulier, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur et arriva devant la partie en quelque seconde, elle prit un livre situé sur la sixième étagère et quitta la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Après quelques minutes, elle se trouvait couchée sur son lit en robe de chambre, le livre posé sur ses genoux semblait être un livre de conte pour enfant, personne dans ce manoir lit ce genre donc c'était le parfait camouflage, en l'ouvrant on s'attendrait au début d'une histoire alors qu'en vrai on y trouvait un album photo, la première représentait quatre personnes, l'une d'elles, c'était Tricia, elle était bras dessus, bras dessous avec une autre jeune femme aux cheveux de feux avec des yeux turquoise auxquels rien ne semblait échapper, les deux autres personnes étaient un homme et une femme, le premier aux longs cheveux couleur des neiges et aux yeux gris argent ressemblait beaucoup à Allen, sauf que comparé au maudit il ne possédait ni une cicatrice remontée d'un pentacle, ni un bras gauche difforme, rouge et habitacle de l'innocence, la femme à ses côtés portait une robe légère comparé aux autres qui portaient un costume pour l'homme et des tenues de soirée pour les femmes, ses longs cheveux blonds clairs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse. Tricia regardait la photo avec de la nostalgie qui perçait dans son regard.  
\- Plus jamais des moments comme ceux-là auront lieu, cette fois c'est fini et même avec tout l'amour qu'il me porte je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable et de regretter le passé.  
Des coups résonnèrent à sa porte, la jeune femme sursauta et referma vivement son livre pour le cacher sous le lit.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tricia, c'est moi, dit Sheryl en rentrant dans la chambre de sa femme. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je trouve que tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé ce soir et c'est rare que tu te retires dans ton ancienne chambre, celle où tu passais tes nuits avant qu'on soit marié, je m'attendais à te retrouver dans la nôtre.  
\- Oui, je suis désolée, je ne me sens pas très bien, je ne voulais pas te causer de soucis et je préférais rester seule de risque d'être contagieuse.  
\- Pourtant tu devrais savoir que je ne risque rien.  
\- Oui, encore désolée, je pense que c'est passager.  
La femme sourit à son mari d'un air tendre, le ministre Kamelott soupira, il n'y avait que sa femme pour le convaincre aussi facilement.  
\- Bien mais si demain tu ne te sens pas mieux, tu viendras m'en parler.  
\- Bien sûr.  
Sheryl referma la porte de la chambre, Tricia attendit quelques instants que son mari se soit éloigné avant de ressortir l'album.  
\- Je devrais peut-être me résoudre à m'en débarrasser, dit-elle avant de le mettre dans son tiroir qu'elle ferma à clef.  
L'objet qui était le seul moyen d'arriver au livre pendait à un ruban qu'elle passa autour de son cou avant de se coucher et de s'endormir.  
Dans une ruelle sombre, des bruits résonnaient, une jeune femme avançait sûre d'elle, ses bottes à talons claquaient sur le sol sèchement, elle portait une robe légère noire à l'instar de ses bottes, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient rouges aux fonds, ses yeux couleur ors scrutaient les environs, sa peau était anormalement grise et des stigmates se distinguaient sous sa frange.  
\- J'espère qu'il a une bonne raison de me convoquer, marmonna la jeune femme, de la colère perçant dans sa voix.  
Après quelques minutes, elle arriva devant un bar miteux, elle ne prit pas la peine de s'interroger et rentra dans le lieu qui aurait dû éloigner les filles bien éduquées, elle repéra la personne qu'elle rejoignait assise seule à une table, le long manteau et le chapeau qu'elle portait dissimulait ses traits, la silhouette était mince, mais impossible de deviner si c'était un homme ou une femme.  
\- N'essaie même pas de me dire que je suis en retard, tu t'es pris tard pour me demander de venir, j'aurais très bien pu avoir autre chose à faire.  
\- Je suis désolé mais j'avais besoin de te parler Setsu.  
\- Et de quoi veux-tu me parler Wisely ? Je me demande déjà pourquoi tu es venu ici incognito sans en parler au gnome, questionna Setsuna reprenant une attitude enfantine, la jeune femme agacée et sûre d'elle ayant disparu.  
\- Parce que lui il ne veut pas revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé et j'ai beau me rappeler de certaines choses, toi tu les as vécue, la colère de Neah, je ne peux que l'imaginer, pourquoi s'est-il retourné contre nous ainsi ?  
\- Je pense que les tensions se sont muées en autre chose, Adam ne pouvait accepter le choix de Neah, les exorcistes et nous, que ce soit Allen, Mitsuko, Erika, Neah et même moi on se demande qui est vraiment l'ennemi, pourquoi est-ce que cette guerre a commencé ? Qu'en penses-tu Wis' ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, le comte ne nous a jamais dit pourquoi on se battait.  
\- Alors poses-toi cette question, moi je dois y aller et une chose tu es le seul à pouvoir me retrouver, je ne veux pas que tu révèles au gnome où je suis, j'ai des choses importantes à faire.  
\- Fais attention à toi Setsu.  
\- Oui !  
La blonde sautilla, embrassa Wisely sur la joue et sortit du bar, ses talons cliquetaient toujours sur les pavés de la ruelle, elle savait que des réponses devraient être données, mais avant cela, l'existence de Mitsuko doit être cachée au comte, Wisely et elle le savait, il ne devait pas apprendre pour la "fille" de Cross pour l'instant, avant cela, ils devaient résoudre les problèmes du passé, un sourire éclaira les traits de la Noé.  
\- Erika continue à hanter la Congrégation et elle en fera autant pour Adam.  
Setsuna éclata de rire, la suite s'annonçait très drôle.  
A la Congrégation, Mitsuko n'avait pas sommeil, elle venait de retirer sa robe et pris l'objet attaché à sa cuisse pour l'enlever et le poser dans son tiroir.  
\- Je devrais le dire à Allen que Marian me l'a confié mais avec son chien de garde je ne peux pas l'approcher.  
Elle revêtu la chemise d'homme qu'elle portait pour dormir et se coucha dans son lit, ne plus être à l'infirmerie lui manquait déjà, quand elle y était au moins elle s'y trouvait avec Allen. La chemise du maréchal lui arrivait aux cuisses et laissait entrevoir son soutien-gorge noire, elle referma deux boutons pour qu'il ne soit plus visible, attrapa un short noir qui ne se voyait pas sous la chemise mais elle préférait pour sortir, elle ne connaissait pas les habitants de la citadelle et on n'est jamais à l'abri de pervers, elle compléta sa tenue avec de petites bottes blanches à talons compensés et sortit de sa chambre. Elle avançait tranquillement dans les couloirs vides, elle ne connaissait pas énormément le bâtiment et ne s'en préoccupait pas, elle avançait sans but pour se changer les idées. Au bout de quelques instants, elle entendit des bruits, curieuse, elle entra dans la pièce d'où ils provenaient comme un rai de lumière. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vit, c'était une salle d'entraînement, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un s'entraînerait en pleine nuit mais la présence du kendoka contredit ses idées.  
\- Coucou Yû, s'exclama Mitsuko contente de le voir.  
\- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, répliqua le japonais agacé.  
\- Tu veux t'entrainer contre moi ?  
\- Tu connais le maniement du sabre ?  
\- Oui je me débrouille mais je pense être meilleur avec un revolver, enfin de toute façon je n'arrive pas à dormir alors autant m'entraîner avec toi.  
\- Avec ses chaussures ?  
\- Je l'ai dit à Lenalee je gère et celles-ci sont beaucoup moins hautes que mes bottes à la soirée et le talon n'est pas aiguille mais compensé.  
\- Bien, alors montres moi ce que tu vaux, déclara Yû en lui jetant un sable en bois à l'instar de celui avec lequel il s'entraînait.  
La jeune femme sourit, parmi les exorcistes c'était lui qu'elle préférait, sans compter Allen, il ne voulait pas la forcer à être des leurs, lui-même étant assez éloigné des autres, et elle adorait cela. Elle bondit la première, ses mouvements étaient fluides et rapides, elle abattit le sabre qui fut bloqué, un sourire ornait les traits de son adversaire, heureux de se battre, Mitsuko se fit repousser et atterrit après un salto arrière sur ses bottes.  
\- Je crois que tu vas me donner du fil à retordre, s'exclama Mitsuko en japonais.  
\- Parce que tu penses pouvoir me battre, répliqua Kanda dans la même langue.  
Les coups pleuvaient et étaient à chaque fois bloqué, que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, ils ne voulaient pas abandonner, ni Mitsuko, ni Yû. Le temps passait, la nuit était bien avancée quand ils se stoppèrent, pleins de sueurs mais toujours sans vainqueurs.  
\- Tu n'es pas mauvaise.  
\- Je te retourne le compliment, répondit Mitsuko en baillant, le sommeil venant enfin. Je vais me retirer pour ce soir mais comptes bien sur le fait que je te battrais la prochaine fois.  
\- N'espères pas trop, tu es bien loin de me battre, c'est moi qui gagnerait.  
\- On verra bien.  
Sur ces mots, la fille de Cross sortit de la salle d'entraînement, elle retrouva facilement sa chambre, ayant bonne mémoire et comme Allen elle voyait bien dans le noir, arrivée elle fut heureuse d'avoir une douche jouxtant sa chambre, elle passa la petite porte menant à sa salle de bain personnelle et retira la chemise de Marian toute poisseuse de transpiration.  
\- Bon je peux la mettre au sale, heureusement ce n'est pas la seule que je lui ai piquée.  
Elle retira le short, ses sous-vêtements et se jeta sous le jet de la douche, heureuse, l'eau chaude délia ses muscles tendus de l'entraînement avec le kendoka. Après quelques minutes, elle avait enfin fini de se laver, elle attacha ses cheveux en une longue tresse, le temps étant assez chaud pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de les sécher, puis changea la chemise blanche pour une noire et alla se coucher, le sommeil venant très vite cette fois.  
Le lendemain, dans le bureau de Komui, les exorcistes étaient tous présents pour le rapport.  
\- Alors Chaoji, comment c'était ta première mission ?  
\- Effrayant.  
\- Et encore il n'a pas vu les Akuma sans tête.  
\- Des Akuma sans tête ? Peux-tu développer Mitsuko ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'i dire de plus ? Ils se sont fait décapiter par le chevalier sans tête c'est tout.  
\- Euh... D'accord.  
\- Ça devait être un charmant spectacle, marmonna Lavi.  
\- Oh ! C'était très bizarre mais un Akuma c'est moche de base alors sans la tête ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, déclara Mitsuko. Tout ce qu'i savoir c'est qu'ils ont été mis en déroute, puis qu'il y a eu la récupération de l'innocence qui a causé la disparition du chevalier sans tête et avant qu'on rentre il y a eu deux Akuma level 1 qui ont été détruits aussi.  
\- C'est rapide comme rapport, s'étonna Komui habitué aux longs rapports rédigés.  
\- Oh je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la seule à abréger ainsi, le maréchal Marian Cross fait de même et la maréchal Erika Shimizu faisait ainsi lorsqu'elle était en vie, dit Bookman.  
\- On remarque bien ceux qui n'aiment pas la paperasse, marmonna Allen.  
\- Grand-frère, elle a oublié quelque chose !  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- De quoi parles-tu ma petite Lenalee ?  
\- Elle n'était pas là à ce moment c'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas au courant mais on a rencontré la Noé Road Kamelot, nous ignorons par contre si elle était seule.  
\- Bon je suis contente alors que je n'étais pas là.  
\- Elle a sauté sur Allen-kun.  
\- Oh ! Elle t'aime bien ?  
\- Oui Mitsu, la petite Road s'est attachée à moi pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
\- Et tu l'aimes bien toi ?  
\- Mais nous sommes ennemis, déclara Lenalee, surprise de la question de la fille de Cross.  
\- Tu ne t'es vraiment jamais demandé pourquoi cette guerre avait commencé ? Pour quelle raison on doit se battre ? Réfléchis on ne sait pas grand-chose, on nous utilise comme armes et les armes ça ne pose pas de questions ça agit sauf qu'en vérité on est des êtres humains, on réfléchit et se battre ainsi sans savoir pourquoi, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi ce n'est pas mon genre, j'extermine les Akumas car ceux sont des machines créées avec une âme, un squelette mécanique et de la matière noire mais les Noés sont humains, peut-être pas exactement comme nous mais cela ne change rien, se battre contre une machine ou contre un humain ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Tu ne connais rien du monde extérieur princesse, les rares moments où tu n'es pas dans les murs de la Congrégation c'est lors des missions, tu ne tiendrais pas, tu es comme l'oiseau qui vit dans une cage dorée, le monde extérieur est cruel mais les fondateurs de l'ordre ne le sont pas moins.  
\- Les fondateurs étaient des gens honorables, répliqua Link. Vous les jugez mais ils ont donné leur vie pour pouvoir créer la citadelle de l'ombre, ils étaient peu au début, cette guerre c'est le comte qui l'a déclenchée, on a eu de la chance avec l'apparition de l'innocence et des exorcistes compatibles sans cela on serait morts à l'heure qu'il est.  
\- Qu'en pensez-vous Bookman, vous, les Bookmen, vous archivez l'histoire comment était les fondateurs ? Pourquoi combattons-nous ?  
\- Nous avons archivé beaucoup de batailles, mais celle qui vous concerne à commencer dans l'ombre de l'histoire, je pense que personne ne se souvient la raison, à part le comte millénaire, il doit sûrement être au courant.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit le seul, marmonna Mitsuko si bas que personne ne l'entendit.  
\- Tu as dit quelque chose Mitsu-chan, demanda Lavi en souriant.  
\- Non rien du tout, répliqua la jeune fille un grand sourire sonnant faux.  
\- Tu n'es pas discrète Mitsu, marmonna Allen.  
\- Bon moi j'y vais, c'est fini de toute façon, non ?  
\- Oui, vous pouvez disposer.  
Mitsuko sourit, elle détestait tout ce qui était administratif et n'aimait pas les convocations, Kanda, lui, était déjà parti, sûrement s'entraîner.  
\- Dis le toutou, je ne peux pas parler à Allen en privé ? C'est obligé que tu sois là ?  
\- Oui, je me dois de le surveiller 24/24.  
\- Ça doit être étouffant. C'est dommage je devais te parler mais je ne le ferais pas devant lui, déclara Mitsuko en commandant à bouder.  
\- Désolé mais Link tu ne peux vraiment pas nous laisser 5 minutes seuls ?  
\- Mais les ordres...  
\- Tu ne vas pas mourir pour ça ? Ça ne prendra pas long et je suis certaine que tu ne voudrais pas entendre ce que je vais lui dire.  
\- Oh ! Des confidences amoureuses, déclara Lavi en rigolant.  
\- C'est mignon, dit Lenalee.  
\- Oui, Lenalee-chan a raison.  
\- Les filles et la romance, soupira Mitsuko. Non ce n'est pas ça, enfin j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'une drôle de façon mais cela n'a rien à voir avec le reste.  
\- Dépêchez-vous avant que votre temps ne soit écoulé.  
\- Oui.  
La fille de Cross attrapa le bras du maudit, ils s'éloignèrent du groupe, suivi par Link, ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Allen et rentrèrent, Link s'arrêta devant la porte et s'y appuya. Mitsuko s'assit sur le lit, Allen prit une chaise.  
\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
\- Je devais te le montrer, ce que m'a confié Marian et ce n'est pas facile avec Link, Leverrier est soupçonneux et je pense qu'il a dû prévenir son subordonné de faire attention à bien effectué sa surveillance.  
\- Oui, sûrement.  
La jeune femme sourit, elle portait une simple robe à bretelles blanche lui arrivant un peu avant les genoux, des escarpins noirs complétaient sa tenue, aucuns bijoux pour rester entre les murs de la Congrégation, elle attrapa l'objet se trouvant attaché à sa cuisse, caché par sa tenue et le sortit pour le montrer au maudit.  
\- Mais c'est !

Fin du chapitre 6

Je ne pouvais pas finir sans laisser du suspens :3 j'adore garder les mystères, alors je voulais clarifier certains petits trucs en fonction de ce chapitre.  
1 : Je n'ai aucun problème avec Lenalee, je sais que Mitsuko est dure avec elle, mais en vrai elle n'a pas de problèmes avec la sœur de Komui, c'est plutôt avec sa façon de penser, elle ne supporte pas la Congrégation et Lenalee a été élevée dans ces murs depuis toute petite, Lenalee a accepté même si elle possède des problèmes comme avec Leverrier, elle ne connait pas le monde extérieur, enfin pour moi vu qu'elle a toujours vécu avec son frère seul, puis à la citadelle, pour moi elle a toujours été protégée d'où l'image d'un oiseau dans une cage dorée. Mitsuko, comparé, elle a été élevée par Marian, qui déjà n'aime pas la Congrégation, elle n'y a pas été cloîtrée, elle a vu le monde extérieur qui n'est pas toujours facile, Lenalee sort presque que pour les missions, Mitsu a vécu dans un monde où elle a dû se débrouiller seule, Marian n'a pas pu la garder avec elle pour sa sécurité avec les Akumas et elle n'avait pas un frère toujours là avec elle, tout cela lui a forgé son caractère. Il y a aussi des mystères, je l'ai dit dans la présentation de Mitsuko, elle est la fille adoptive de Cross, la Congrégation ne le sait pas sauf Allen puisqu'elle a décidé de porter le nom Cross et elle a des choses a caché, son passé peut expliquer beaucoup de choses sur elle, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment que je le révèle, je glisse déjà pas mal d'indices.  
2 : Par contre pour Chaoji, je ne l'aime pas particulièrement mais il faut un personnage comme lui, en fait je crois que s'il ne détestait pas les Noés il m'aurait été indifférent mais le fait qu'il possède cette haine ça ne me plait pas bon sûrement parce que j'adore quand même plusieurs du clan ^^'.  
3 : Mitsuko ne connait pas Tyki et n'a jamais entendu son nom en tant qu'ennemi donc elle ne réagit pas en le rencontrant et j'avais trop envie d'écrire cette rencontre ^^, mais elle ne déteste pas les Noés, on le remarque à sa réaction plus positive envers les sentiments de Road pour Allen, je veux bien préciser que ce qu'elle n'aime pas c'est la guerre et les moyens utilisés, je ne savais pas si c'était assez claire, enfin j'espère que ça l'est. Et oui elle tient tête à Yû pendant leur entrainement mais comme je l'ai déjà dit elle a été élevée et entraînée par Marian, donc elle a un bon niveau, elle a dû apprendre à se défendre, si j'avais mis Chaoji à la place ça n'aurait pas tenu.  
4 : Bon pour moi le mariage entre Tricia et Sheryl prendra une autre tournure, je crois que dans le manga c'est plus une mascarade mais personnellement pour partir dans encore plus tordu comme histoire j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de plus romantique on va dire, comme on le remarque dans ce chapitre, je donne plus d'importance et de mystère au personnage de Tricia, je ne sais pas on ne l'a pas beaucoup vu mais je l'aime bien et si ça vous plaît pas bah c'est pas grave. Ah je sais que Road a été adoptée par le couple mais Wisely aussi ? Je viens de le voir sur un wiki alors ça m'intriguait.  
Et enfin 5 : Oui j'arrête de vous embêter après, donc je n'ai pas gardé le suspens longtemps que c'était Wis' que Setsu rencontrait, je ne l'ai pas habillé incognito parce que j'avais prévu de ne pas vous le révéler mais plutôt pour montrer qu'il agit en se cachant du comte, ça oppose à Setsu qui est a découvert sous son apparence de Noé mais la blonde est quasiment introuvable pour le comte en temps normal à moins qu'il y ait urgence, alors cela montre bien que ce qui se dit et ce dont quoi ils sont au courant le comte ne le sait pas.

Voilà j'espère vraiment que ça a plu, des idées sur les personnes de la photo à Tricia ? Et sur ce que montre Mitsu à Allen à la fin ? Et est-ce que ça vous éclaire ou au contraire embrouille ? A la prochaine ^^

Pour la route, je redis les images ne sont pas à moi et je vous mets pour fini une jolie image de la chemise de Marian que j'adore et qui sert souvent de pyjama à Mitsu, enfin elle en a plusieurs x). J'en veux une *o* bien sûr cette image provient du manga ^^


	9. Ch7 : Une disparition et une mystérieus

**Chapitre 7 : Une disparition et une mystérieuse rencontre. Pix : Marian :3**

Note : Bon voilà l'avant dernier chapitre que j'avais déjà posté sur mon blog, plus qu'un et il faudra attendre avant d'avoir le chapitre 9. Encore une fois désolée s'il y a des fautes. J'en ai corrigé certaines (qui malheureusement restent sur skyblog vu que j'ai corrigé sur les documents Word et donc pas le courage de rechercher dans skyrock ^^').

Voici donc le chapitre 7, en direct de Grèce, pleins de mystères, des révélations, des indices cachés, un chapitre comme j'aime en écrire ^^ bonne lecture

Chapitre 7  
\- Mais c'est !  
La surprise se lisait sur les traits d'Allen, il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu as de ces questions.  
\- Mais c'est Judgement, l'arme anti akuma de Cross !  
\- Oui il a pensé que c'était mieux que j'aie un moyen de me battre.  
\- Mais tu as ton innocence.  
\- Oui mais elle n'est pas offensive, marmonna Mitsuko.  
\- Mitsu, il suffit d'entraînement...  
\- Arrêtes, le coupa la jeune femme. Il y a des dangers bien pires que le comte... Nous nous lançons dans une guerre bien plus dangereuse que les exorcistes et les Noés le pensent, ils ne savent rien de la mort d'Erika, ni de la vrai raison de la traîtrise de Neah, même le comte l'ignore, tout ça c'est SA faute.  
\- Mitsu, il ne vaut mieux pas parler de LUI. Et puis la vérité finira bien par éclater, sur qui tu es, sur qui était Erika, sur qui je suis... Tu sais la lumière se fera tôt ou tard.  
\- Je préfère que ce soit tard.  
\- Je crois que cela t'a déjà été dit, mais tout sera sûrement trop rapide à ton goût.  
\- Oui... Avec les Bookmen qui deviennent suspicieux, le comte qui commence à agir plus sérieusement, Erika qui nous hante, Marian qui disparaît, Tricia qui est sûrement proche de la mort.  
\- La disparition de Marian n'est pas encore arrivée aux oreilles de la Congrégation alors n'en parle pas trop. Et Tricia est un sujet qu'on ne doit pas aborder, le comte ne doit pas savoir qui elle est, c'est déjà assez dur comme cela, il ne doit pas mettre la main sur le cœur et je ne connais qu'une clef et pour l'instant il est persuadé que c'est Apochryphos alors mieux vaut que ça continue. Setsuna fait déjà assez de recherches pour retrouver la personne responsable de tout cela, j'aimerais que tu ne gâches pas tout, on a déjà de la peine à te cacher des yeux du comte.  
\- Et si je ne veux pas me cacher, Allen je n'en peux plus de jouer à ce jeu, faire semblant de ne rien savoir, tromper tout le monde, la mort d'Erika est déjà un poids assez lourd et Tricia elle...  
\- Mitsu, claqua la voix d'Allen, stoppant la femme. Tricia a le droit de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend pour ce qu'il reste, elle a déjà assez sacrifié, Erika n'est pas un sujet sur lequel on va revenir, elle connaissait les risques, il faut arrêter de parler de tout ça, la vérité éclatera et IL ne gagnera pas. Le comte croit que détruire le cœur résoudra tout cela et arrêtera la guerre, la Congrégation croit que détruire le comte aura le même effet, ils ont tous les deux torts mais on ne peut pas agir pour le moment, Mitsu. Ça fait 35 ans qu'Erika est morte, 25 ans que Setsuna s'est éloignée du comte, 15 ans que Tricia vit avec Sheryl et 5 ans que SA présence se refait sentir, c'est une partie d'échecs qu'il faut qu'on joue habilement Mitsu, cette fois on n'aura pas de deuxième chance.  
\- Je sais Allen mais pourquoi ne pas mettre les gens aux courants ce serait plus simple.  
\- Non, cela les entraînerait encore plus dans une bataille qui ne les concerne pas, ce n'est pas de leur ressort et ils ne doivent rien savoir de cette conversation, leur guerre a commencé il y a 7000 ans et c'est bientôt le moment qu'elle s'arrête. Nos 5 minutes sont finies Mitsuko, fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et sers-toi de Judgement, s'il le faut mais ne te fais pas découvrir par le comte, il ne doit pas savoir qui tu es réellement, s'il apprend quelque chose, ce sera que tu es une exorciste et rien d'autre.  
\- Oui. Rien du tout, de toute façon le passé est encore enterré bien profondément.  
\- Les 5 minutes sont terminées, déclara Link en entrant.  
Mitsuko se retourna vers l'autre homme, son regard ne laissait rien transparaître, elle ferma les yeux, soupira et quitta la chambre sans un mot.  
\- Il y a des choses qu'on devrait savoir, demanda Link. Pour le bien de l'enquête lancée sur Erika et aussi sur vous ?  
\- Non, rien, je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas qui était le quatorzième et Erika je ne sais que la même chose que vous.  
Link fixa Allen du regard suspicieux, la tension qu'il avait pressentie entre Mitsuko et le jeune homme en entrant était vraiment étrange, il devrait peut-être faire un rapport sur la jeune femme à Leverrier.  
Mitsuko passa dans sa chambre, elle se changea, opta pour un jeans en cuir noir et un chemisier à dentelles blanc. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et soupira, rajouta du maquillage, attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, prit un collier noir et l'attacha grâce aux rubans gris qui y étaient mis, enfila des bottes à talons blanches, attrapa un manteau et quitta sa chambre. Elle regardait partout, faisant attention d'être discrète, après quelques minutes de marche, elle avait quitté les murs de la Congrégation de l'ombre.  
\- Mission discrétion réussie, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à réussir à ne pas me perdre.  
Mitsuko rentra dans Londres, elle aimait se balader tranquillement dans les rues de la ville, l'ambiance y était calme et apaisante.  
\- Hum, le vent, quelle brise agréable. Dommage qu'Allen soit surveillé, la Congrégation ignore vraiment tout, mais le comte c'est pareil. Enfin pour moi ça m'arrange.  
Mitsuko chantonnait, elle préférait vraiment l'ambiance de l'extérieur, être enfermée entre les murs de la citadelle de l'ombre ne lui convenait pas. La jeune femme s'éloigna un peu de la ville et se retrouva dans la forêt, elle se promenait tout en sachant exactement où elle allait.  
\- Au moins ici je sais que je ne rencontrerais personne.  
La jeune femme sourit, d'un sourire sincère qu'elle ne montrerait pas à la Congrégation. Elle avança encore pendant quelques minutes avant de se retrouver devant une immense bâtisse. Ses traits s'illuminèrent, elle était arrivée, la porte en bois du bâtiment, un manoir, ne portait aucune serrure, l'exorciste se contenta de poser sa main sur le bâtant, ainsi elle put accéder à l'intérieur. C'était aussi beau que l'extérieur, cela semblait abandonné mais pourtant tout était bien entretenu, il n'y avait pas de poussière comme si quelqu'un y vivait.  
\- Ça fait quelques temps que je l'ai quittée mais rien n'a changé, déclara Mitsuko d'un ton doux.  
Elle se promenait tranquillement dans la bâtisse, il y avait beaucoup de salles dont plusieurs chambres, mais elle se dirigea vers une bibliothèque. Sur les étages, ils y avaient beaucoup de livres sur l'histoire, elle en choisit un racontant une guerre passée et l'ouvrit. Elle le feuilleta, amusée, parmi les faits historiques se trouvaient énormément d'annotations rajoutée à l'encre bleue jurant avec la noire, des compléments sur certaines personnes, des précisions, des changements. Ce livre ainsi que les autres portaient tous ses étranges rajouts, c'était les vérités cachées derrière l'histoire.  
\- Un Bookman donnerait beaucoup pour avoir certains de ses livres, déclara une voix n'étant pas celle de Mitsu.  
\- Oui... Je ne pense pas qu'ils connaissent tout ce que renferment ces livres, mais cela restera enfermé ici. Tout du moins tant que personne ne connaisse l'existence de ce manoir.  
Mitsuko ferma le livre brusquement et le déposa à sa place et chercha plus loin pour en sortir plusieurs.  
\- Voilà ce que je cherchais, l'histoire de la Congrégation. Je les prends et j'y vais, je dois rentrer avant que mon absence ne soit remarquée.  
\- N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux que de les avoir avec toi ?  
\- Oh ! Je ne compte pas les garder tous avec moi, je ne vais prendre que le début il y a 7000 ans et ce qui s'est passé pendant les 50 dernières années écoulées, les autres je vais les confier à quelqu'un... Bon j'y vais.  
Mitsuko se retourna vers la porte, elle était seule, la personne lui ayant parlé n'étant point dans la salle. Partie ? Ou disparue ? L'exorciste n'y prêtait point attention, se contentant de quitter le bâtiment et faisant en sorte que les pistes soient brouillées, personne ne devait arriver jusque-là, même si la porte ne devrait pas s'ouvrir normalement, la prudence était mère de sûreté.  
En chemin, elle entra dans un manoir, posa les livres sauf deux, elle appliqua la magie noire, personne ne prêterait attention à eux normalement, puis elle quitta la maison, ne se préoccupant pas des habitants, elle les avait évités. Elle choisit de se promener encore dans Londres un moment.  
Elle sautillait tranquillement, faisant assez attention aux gens autour d'elle que pour les éviter, elle adorait se balader, la pression était lâchée d'un coup.  
\- Excusez-moi, fit soudain une voix, interrompant sa rêverie, alors qu'une main la saisit.  
\- Ah ! fit Mitsuko en voyant la personne.  
A la Congrégation de l'Ombre, étant presque midi, Allen se trouvait à table entouré d'une quantité de nourriture et aussi d'un Link avec une quantité énorme de pâtisseries. Mitsuko n'était toujours pas rentrée et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il fut vite rejoint par Lenalee accompagnée de Miranda et Krory, puis de Lavi avec Bookman, Yû se joint même à eux avec ses habituels sobas.  
\- Dis Allen-kun, Mitsuko-chan n'est pas là, demanda Lenalee gentiment.  
\- Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve.  
\- Est-ce qu'elle aurait appris ?  
\- Appris quoi jiji ?  
\- Vous voulez parler du dernier rapport ? C'est impossible qu'elle en ait entendu parler, clama Link.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas être plus clairs ?  
\- Si vous cherchez Mitsuko, elle est sortie.  
\- Comment tu sais ça Yû ?  
\- Baka Usagi, ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.  
\- De quel rapport parlez-vous ?  
\- Cela ne vous concerne en rien.  
\- Link si cela pourrait faire réagir Mitsuko, bien sûr que cela me concerne, claqua froidement Allen.  
\- Le maréchal Marian Cross est porté disparu.  
\- Quoi ? Alors qu'on a tout fait pour le ramener, s'écria Lenalee.  
\- Nous n'avons point retrouvé Judgement, son arme anti-Akuma, ni le cadavre de la compatible qu'il utilise. Mais des traces de son sang apparaissent sur le mur devant une fenêtre brisée, nous ne savons pas s'il est encore en vie.  
\- Et vous comptiez nous le cacher ?  
\- Oui, tant que l'affaire ne connait pas sa résolution, personne ne devait être au courant.  
\- Et vous croyez vraiment qu'elle ne le saurait pas ? Si Marian disparaît Mitsu l'apprendrait directement.  
\- Comment cela, demanda Lenalee ?  
\- Mitsuko est une adepte de la magie noire, elle est assez douée pour traquer mon maître sans même Timcampy. Elle aurait remarqué quelque chose de bizarre et vu qu'il lui a demandée de ne pas le laisser seul dans ce fouillis, on peut compter sur elle pour ne pas le laisser disparaître, tout du moins pas volontairement.  
\- Et ce serait pour cela qu'elle se serait absentée ?  
\- Non, si l'absence du Maréchal était normale, Mitsu se serait contenté de le traîner à nouveau ici.  
\- Donc cette disparition n'est pas une nouvelle idée de Marian Cross, conclut Bookman.  
\- Mais alors ? Est-ce que cela viendrait du comte ? s'étonna Lavi.  
\- Non, la base des grands maréchaux est introuvable pour le comte et les 5 grands maréchaux sont composés de deux anciens maréchaux.  
\- Et les 3 autres personnes ? demanda curieusement Miranda.  
\- Il y a une adepte de magie noire, déclara Bookman.  
\- Quand aux deux derniers, c'est la descendante des fondateurs et son mari.  
\- Des personnes puissantes alors, remarqua Krory impressionné.  
\- Oui, ce que Link ne vous a pas dit sur ce mari, c'est qu'il est aussi un adepte de magie noire et sa femme est exorciste mais pas au point de pouvoir être considérée comme une Maréchal vu qu'elle a un taux atteignent seulement le 80%.  
\- C'est quand même impressionnant, remarqua Lenalee.  
\- Et ainsi, ils ne se seraient pas laissés surprendre par une attaque du comte, mais leur base est entourée d'énormément de sort pour que même l'arche ne puisse pas entrer en ces lieux.  
\- C'est pour cela que Leverrier ne m'a pas demandé d'ouvrir un passage alors, comprit Allen.  
\- Oui, ils ne pouvaient qu'utiliser les moyens conventionnels.  
\- Mais jiji, qui aurait pu faire disparaître le Maréchal Cross alors ?  
\- Nous n'en avons aucune idée, répliqua Link vu qu'il était celui connaissant le plus de détails. Des faits très étranges se passent, tout ça avec la Maréchal Erika Shimizu qui apparaît de façon si étrange. Nous ne comprenons plus rien.  
\- Et vous êtes tous convoqués, déclara Reever en arrivant.  
\- Mais et Mitsu ?  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Allen, je l'ai croisée en venant vous chercher et lui ai demandé de nous rejoindre dans 10 minutes dans le bureau de Komui, le temps qu'elle se change.  
\- Pourquoi devrait-elle se changer, demanda Lenalee étonnée.  
\- Étrangement, elle était trempée et Johnny lui a confectionnée une tenue plus adéquate pour le travail d'exorciste vu qu'elle ne veut pas porter l'officielle.  
\- Ok, alors allons dans le bureau de Komui voir ça, s'exclama Lavi tout excité.  
\- Tss, fit Kanda qui aurait préféré pouvoir finir ses sobas tranquillement.  
Le petit groupe se leva et traversa les couloirs de la citadelle pour arriver au bureau du grand intendant. Lorsqu'ils y furent, ils entendirent du bruit venant de la salle, des gens y étaient déjà. En entrant, ils remarquèrent que les Maréchaux étaient déjà présent ainsi que Marie et Chaoji auprès de Froi Tiedoll, Yû les y rejoint faisant le bonheur de leur maître ayant tous ses enfants auprès de lui. Miranda se rapprocha de Kloud vu qu'elle avait été assignée à son unité tandis que Krory lui fait parti de l'équipe de Sokaro Winters qu'il s'empressa de rejoindre. Pour ce qui est d'Allen, de Lavi, de Lenalee et de Bookman qui était "officiellement" sous l'autorité de Cross, ils se retrouvent donc sans Marechal. Dans la pièce, l'inspecteur Leverrier était aux côtés du Grand Intendant, Lenalee se pressa de rejoindre son frère malgré sa peur de l'homme à ses côtés, Reever fit pareil et se mît à côté de Komui. Il y avait une troisième personne présente avec eux avant l'arrivée des exorcistes, c'est un homme aux courts cheveux noirs en bataille et de magnifiques bleus azur, il avait un regard perçant et son physique ne laissait pas deviner son âge, comme tenue il portait un costume noir dont la chemise blanche se voyait sous le veston.  
\- Bon, il ne manque plus que notre deuxième nouvelle recrue pour qu'on soit au complet.  
Juste après cette phrase prononcée par Komui, des coups résonnèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Johnny tirant derrière lui la jeune femme qui observait sa tenue. Mitsuko affichait un air satisfait, ses longs cheveux roses étaient retenus par un serre-tête laissant deux mèches encadrer son visage en plus de sa frange. Le haut du vêtement était plaqué, moulant ses formes à la perfection et laissant ses épaules nues ainsi que son ventre mais remontant sur son cou, l'habit noir, qui était maintenu fermé par des attaches, possédait les bords, qui se reliait en son centre, recouvert de bordures dorées tout comme le fond du vêtement. Le bas de la tenue, noir tout comme le haut ainsi que ses bas, était une jupe longue fendue depuis le haut de sa cuisse gauche dont le bord à l'avant était recouvert de dorure tout comme le fond de la jupe arrivant au milieu de son tibia, elle portait de longs bas, montants bien plus haut que les genoux mais un peu plus bas que le commencement de la fente, dont le haut était fini par une bordure dorée, complétés par des bottes dorées à talons compensés lacées jusqu'au sommet qui arrivait juste avant les genoux et pour finir une ceinture noire et or qui faisait deux fois le tour de sa taille.  
\- Bon, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandée de venir ici ? déclara Mitsuko, observant toujours sa tenue.  
En plus de son air satisfait, elle semblait d'humeur plus joyeuse et avait félicité Johnny avant leur arrivée pour la robe ainsi que cette tenue.  
\- Nous avons des informations sérieuses à vous faire savoir, déclara froidement Leverrier. La première d'entre elles est la disparition soudaine du Maréchal Marian Cross, avant notre réunion, dans d'étranges circonstances.  
\- Étranges, le coupa Mitsuko. Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- La scène laisse penser qu'il y a eu un combat, nous avons retrouvé le sang du Maréchal ainsi qu'une fenêtre brisée.  
\- Hum... Mais cette pièce où il se trouvait n'était-elle pas gardée ? demanda la jeune femme sans avoir levé ses yeux de sa tenue.  
\- Si et cela est étrange justement car les gardes n'ont rien entendu d'autre qu'un bruit sourd avant de trouver la salle dans cet état.  
\- Est-ce que ça pourrait être dû à de la magie noire, questionna Bookman.  
\- Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment, une enquête a été lancée. La deuxième raison est pour vous présenter cet homme, voici le Grand Maréchal Yoru Shimizu qui restera avec nous à partir de maintenant.  
A cette phrase, Mitsuko releva enfin la tête, le choc présent dans ses yeux bleus azur qui se fixèrent dans ceux, identiques aux siens, de l'homme. La femme commença à trembler, une ombre passa dans ses yeux avant qu'ils ne deviennent froids et de couleur turquoise. Ce changement ne dura que quelques secondes, ainsi les seuls à remarquer les tremblements de la jeune femme avant et leur brusque arrêt furent Yoru, Allen dont son poignet s'était fait brusquement agrippé par Mitsuko, puis lâcher tout aussi soudainement lorsqu'Erika prit le contrôle et Bookman qui fixait constamment la jeune femme surtout depuis l'apparition de l'ancienne Maréchal.  
\- C'est bien présomptueux de ta part Yoru, déclara Mitsuko.  
\- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Erika, ma très chère femme.  
\- Si j'étais encore vivante, je demanderais le divorce.  
\- Ne peux-tu donc pas arrêter de nous hanter ? Tu as fait ton temps.  
\- Sauf que j'ai encore des choses à accomplir.  
\- Et pour cela tu as besoin de te servir du corps d'une exorciste ?  
\- Tu sais pourtant bien que j'ai besoin d'une enveloppe qui m'est assez identique.  
\- Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu étais une gamine de 17 ans.  
\- Ne fais rien qui pourrait me donner du travail supplémentaire Yoru. Je te préviens cette partie ne TE sera pas favorable, finit Erika un sourire sadique avant que ses yeux redeviennent l'azur de Mitsuko et qu'elle tombe inconsciente.  
Allen la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule et elle finit par rouvrir ses yeux après seulement 5 minutes.  
\- J'ai un de ces mal de tête.  
\- Normal tu viens de te faire posséder.  
\- Encore ?  
\- Grand Maréchal Shimizu pouvez-vous nous expliquer votre interlude avec la Maréchal Erika Shimizu ?  
\- Bien. Lorsque j'étais Maréchal, j'ai rencontré Erika qui était la plupart du temps absente de la Congrégation, elle était déjà au rang de Maréchal et des Grands Maréchaux qui l'avait acceptée au sein de notre ordre, il ne restait plus que la Grande Maréchal Hathaway.  
\- La Grande Maréchal ?  
\- Oui, dit Bookman. Elle était au départ une simple exorciste, puis devenue Maréchal, pour finir Grande Maréchal, elle serait décédée suite aux tortures d'un Noé.  
\- Aux tortures d'un Noé, s'étonna Lenalee.  
\- Son innocence résidait dans son sang, tout comme Mitsuko on pouvait la qualifiée de polymorphe, elle pouvait lui donner la forme qu'elle souhaitait.  
\- Mais ce que vous ne dites pas Bookman, c'est qu'elle puisait dans son sang et donc dans son énergie vitale. Elle était de nature et santé fragile.  
\- Oui mais une impressionnante combattante.  
\- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse capturer par les Noés et torturer par l'un d'entre eux, ils ne pouvaient pas détruire son innocence qui résidait dans son sang, alors ils l'ont parasitée avec le virus des Akumas.  
\- Mais comme vous la décrivez, elle devait être de type parasite non ?  
\- Oui Lavi, mais cela signifie qu'elle peut survivre au virus contenu dans les armes des Akumas mais sur son corps, dans son sang c'est une toute autre histoire...  
\- Cela touchait directement à son innocence, compléta Yoru. Ce que dit Bookman, c'est que l'innocence ne peut se guérir elle-même alors qu'elle arrive à soigner son porteur. Elle a heureusement pu s'échapper et, d'après l'un des rares rapports écrits d'Erika, elle serait décédée chez elle.  
\- Chez elle ?  
\- Ah ! Oui ce n'est pas clair... Je veux dire chez Erika.  
\- Elle ne vivait pas à la Congrégation, s'étonna Leverrier.  
\- Non avant notre mariage tout du moins. Je n'ai jamais su où exactement mais elle devait posséder une maison aux abords de Londres.  
\- Mais alors on pourrait essayer de la retrouver...  
\- Pourquoi faire, intervient Mitsuko pour la première fois depuis sa possession.  
\- Tu lui ressembles vraiment, pas étonnant qu'elle se serve de toi. Oui on pourrait la chercher mais elle doit être sacrément protégée, Erika, descendant d'une famille d'adepte de la magie noire, ne laisserait pas sa maison sans protection.  
\- De quelle famille ?  
\- Vous vous demandez son nom avant que je ne l'épouse ? Erika a pris mon nom ainsi que résidence à la Congrégation il y a 48 ans, lorsqu'elle n'avait que 17 ans.  
\- Quoi, s'étonna Lenalee. C'est jeune.  
\- Mais alors depuis quand était-elle exorciste, demanda Miranda.  
\- Les Grands Maréchaux précédents sauf Hathaway ont pris leur retraite il y a 55 ans donc si on suit la théorie qu'elle a rencontré le Maréchal Kevin Yeegar alors qu'il n'avait que 44 ans, il y a 45 ans lorsqu'elle avait 20 ans, le calcul n'est pas bien difficile, elle est rentrée dans l'ordre avant ses 10 ans.  
\- Tu es sérieux panda-jiji ? Ce n'est pas possible.  
\- Qu'elle était son innocence, demanda Kloud.  
\- Son nom tout comme son innocence me sont inconnus malheureusement, déclara Yoru. Tout ce que je sais de sa famille, c'est que c'était une famille d'adeptes de magie noire et qu'elle avait un petit frère. C'est tout ce qu'elle a bien voulu me dire, d'après elle pour le bien de cet enfant, il a 15 ans de moins qu'elle, elle était très heureuse de dire à Kevin qu'il venait d'avoir 5 ans et que c'était déjà un génie lors d'une de leur escapade quand elle avait 20 ans. Pour son innocence, la Grande Maréchal Hathaway a ordonné à ce qu'elle soit tenue secrète ainsi même Hevlaska ne l'avait pas étudiée.  
\- Vous étiez son mari mais vous ne saviez pas grand-chose d'elle, dit le maudit.  
\- Non, tu as raison Allen. Saurais-tu plus de choses que moi ?  
\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?  
\- D'une photo où l'on y voit 3 femmes et 1 homme. L'une d'elles c'est Erika, une autre la Grande Maréchal Hathaway et je ne connais pas la troisième. Par contre l'homme s'appelle Allen et il te ressemble énormément, je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne avec des cheveux blancs.  
\- Allen a 15 ans vieux sénile, ça ne peut pas être lui.  
\- Mitsuko juste ? Oui tu es bien la fille de Cross, une telle défiance des règles et des supérieurs. Bon, je crois avoir dit tout ce que je savais. Pour des informations complémentaires, il aurait fallu qu'Hathaway soit encore en vie.  
\- Juste une question, dit Komui. Quel est le prénom de la Grande Maréchal ?  
\- Tricia... Tricia Hathaway, déclara Yoru avec un étrange sourire avant de quitter la pièce.  
Fin du chapitre 7

Voilà enfin le chapitre 7 de fini en plus le 8 est commencé ^^. L'image correspond bien d'après moi et je pense que la longueur du chapitre va. J'espère que vous ne pensez pas que les choses vont trop vite enfin pour moi ce n'est pas le cas mais c'est peut-être seulement car j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à développer^^. Pour le nom Hathaway, il vient de Rose Hathaway des romans Vampire Academy que je suis en train de lire, je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre comme nom de famille alors je me suis dite que j'aimais bien celui-là. Pour ce qui est de Kloud Nine je ne sais toujours pas comment s'écrit son prénom. Pour les unités, je ne suis plus vraiment sûre que Krory soit dans celle de Sokaro mais ça me faisait tilt qui sait. J'espère que ça vous plaira et voilà encore pleins de mystères ^^. Avec l'arrivée de Yoru, le mari d'Erika puis la disparition de Marian, que va-t-il donc se passer ?  
Je me dis que tous ce temps de passer n'est pas vraiment clair même moi j'ai dû me l'écrire alors voici théoriquement le âges d'Erika aux différents moments :  
Il y a en tout cas 55 ans elle aurait 10 ans et ferait déjà partie de la Congrégation.  
Il y a 48 ans, elle aurait 17, était Maréchal et aurait épousé Yoru.  
Il y a 45 ans, elle avait 20 ans et Kevin qui avait 44 ans venait d'entrer dans la Congrégation (selon mon histoire).  
Il y a 35 ans, elle aurait eu 30 ans et est décédée.  
Mais alors quel âge peut bien avoir Yoru dans tout ça x) parce que comme je l'ai dit on n'arrive pas à deviner son âge mais il devrait être assez vieux alors ça ne se voit pas du tout. Enfin il y a encore beaucoup de mystères et les choses ne se précipitent pas autant qu'il le semble. Maintenant Tricia Hathaway hum étrange ce nom en plus en parlant aussi d'une photo n'est-ce pas ? On commence par des révélations qui peuvent bien avoir des liens avec la fin mais ce n'est pas à moi de les faire ) ah et je m'excuse pour la description de la tenue de Mitsuko elle ne devait pas être très bien ^^' mais la tenue de Ruka n'est pas facile à décrire. Et voilà la seconde possession d'Erika, y a-t-il une logique derrière tout cela ? Il ne faut pas oublier que chaque chose à son importance même la plus insignifiante, j'adore les indices cachés, bon je vous laisse moi je suis tranquille en Grèce et il faut que je sois en forme pour demain j'ai une excursion en Turquie ^^. D'autres vérités seront à découvrir dans la suite. Il n'y pas que Judgement qui était un mystère mais comment Mitsuko pourra bien l'utiliser. À bientôt ^^ ah et la raison pour laquelle Mitsuko était trempée risque bien d'être dévoilée au prochain chapitre.


	10. Ch8 : Des possessions, des informations

Chapitre 8 : Des possessions, des informations et des mystères

Note : Donc voici le chapitre 8, c'est le dernier que j'avais déjà écrit et posté. Je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 9 sera posté vu que je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire et avec l'école et le boulot je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour le moment.

Voici donc le chapitre 8 je ne m'étends pas en blabla inutile avant et vous laisse le lire. Enfin juste désolée pour les traits d'union bizarre ^^'

Chapitre 8  
\- Le gnome !  
Adam, plus communément appelé le comte millénaire, se tourna vers Wisely agacé.  
\- A trop avoir trainé avec Setsuna, tu as pris ses mauvaises habitudes. Que veux-tu ?  
\- Le Grand Maréchal Shimizu Yoru est à la Congrégation de l'Ombre.  
\- Quoi ? Le mari d'Erika ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Ça ne peut qu'être en rapport avec Erika. Sinon il ne se déplacerait pas non ?  
\- Pourquoi revient-elle nous hanter ?  
\- Comte qu'elle est la véritable raison derrière cette guerre ?  
\- Cela n'a pas d'importance... Tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est détruire ce fichu cœur pour l'arrêter.  
\- Comte, qui est Erika, demanda Sheryl en entrant dans la salle avec sa femme.  
\- Personne... On pourrait dire...  
\- Comment cela ?  
\- Erika Shimizu fut celle qui a détourné le quatorzième.  
\- Road ? Avec Tyki ? Mon cher frère tu as l'air bien rêveur tout d'un coup !  
\- Oui ! Et il ne veut même pas me dire pourquoi, se plaignit la fillette.  
\- Laissez-le tranquille vous deux, les gronda Tricia de sa voix douce.  
\- Oui, pour en revenir à Erika elle est morte il y a 35 ans, condamnée à mort par la Congrégation, déclara le comte.  
\- Condamnée à mort ? Mais c'est horrible, s'exclama la femme de Sheryl.  
\- Oui mais c'est ainsi que la traitrise est payée... Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu sembles épuisée, lui conseilla Sheryl, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.  
\- Je ne peux pas, je dois me rendre en ville, je vais souper avec des amis. Ah ! Justement je dois aller me préparer, veuillez m'excuser. Passez une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit.  
Tricia s'éloigna sous le regard triste de son mari.  
\- Ça va papa ?  
\- Elle ne m'avait même pas prévenu.  
\- Tricia est comme Tyki alors, elle prend des libertés sans nous en parler. Alors Tyki qu'as-tu fait ce matin que lorsque tu es rentré à 18h, tu étais si heureux ?  
\- Ça ne fait qu'une heure que Tyki-pon est rentré, s'étonna le comte.  
\- J'étais avec quelqu'un pour diner, puis cette personne est partie juste après, vers les 14h.  
\- C'était celle du bal ? questionna Road toute excitée.  
\- Celle du bal ? Ma femme me fait déjà des cachotteries, tu ne vas pas commencer toi aussi ?  
\- Comment elle s'appelle alors ?  
\- Je n'ai pu avoir que son prénom.  
\- Qui est ?  
\- Mitsuko.  
\- Oh ! C'est joli, s'exclama la fillette. Ça change de la voir sans masque ?  
\- Vu la tenue qu'elle portait, je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse partie de la noblesse.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle portait ?  
\- Un simple jeans en cuir noir et une chemise en dentelles blanche.  
\- Oui pas très lady tout ça.  
\- Après elle pouvait aussi trouver cela plus pratique mais elle semblait étonnée d'apprendre que j'étais un Lord.  
\- Et elle te plaît ?  
\- Elle est vraiment gentille et pas comme les autres femmes, elle ne cherche pas à courtiser quelqu'un. Je pense que cela lui passe complètement au-dessus de la tête.  
\- Et tu as prévu de la revoir ?  
\- Je pense oui, mais cela ne peut se produire que par chance. Aujourd'hui je l'ai aperçue dans la rue et ait saisi son poignet, elle semblait étonnée en se retournant.  
\- Je pense qu'elle habite Londres.  
\- Si on avait un nom de famille j'aurais pu faire des recherches mais malheureusement pour toi, cher frère, ce n'est pas le cas.  
\- Tyki-pon, tu as parlé de ses vêtements, de son caractère, mais pas de son physique. J'aimerais savoir à quoi m'attendre si on se retrouve avec une autre femme que celle de Sheryl dans la famille.  
\- Elle a de longs cheveux roses lui arrivant aux fonds du dos et des yeux bleus azurs.  
\- Quoi, réussit à articuler Wisely en commençant à s'étouffer.  
\- Il y a un souci Wisely ?  
\- Non rien. J'ai juste vu l'heure et me suis dit que j'étais en retard.  
\- En retard pour quoi, s'étonna la fillette qui avait complètement oublié la présence de l'albinos.  
\- J'avais oublié que Tricia m'avait expressément demandé de lui trouver un livre.  
\- Einh ? Moi je ne sers plus à rien ?  
\- Pauvre papa, dit Road en lui tapotant sur le dos.  
Wisely partit sur ses paroles, il s'en était fallu de peu.  
\- Il faut que j'aille prévenir Setsu, on a un problème si Tyki s'intéresse à Mitsu, murmura Wisely si bas que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.  
Heureusement même s'il y avait quelqu'un avec une oreille fine, elle ne pourrait l'entendre tellement il avait parlé bas. Après cette affirmation, l'albinos s'éloigna dans un couloir du manoir.  
Tricia, de son côté, marchait dans la ville, comparé à ce que penserait son mari, elle ne s'était pas apprêtée pour une activité entre nobles. Elle portait une longue cape noire sous laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un pantalon de la même couleur ainsi que des bottes plates blanches. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient laissés large ce qui changeait de l'habituel chignon. Son regard avait perdu la douceur qu'on distinguait en permanence lorsqu'elle est avec Sheryl ou d'autres membres du clan Noés, un air sérieux avait élu domicile à la place. Après des minutes de marche, la femme arriva à l'orée de la forêt où elle remonta la capuche, dissimulant ainsi ses traits, avant de s'enfoncer dans la noirceur des bois.  
A la Congrégation par contre l'ambiance est entièrement différente. Le Grand Maréchal s'est retiré dans son ancienne chambre, Link s'est fait retenir par Leverrier pour un compte rendu, Allen se retrouvait de nouveau à la salle à manger avec les autres exorcistes sauf Marie et Chaoji retenus par Tiedoll.  
\- Euh Allen ! Tu viens à peine de manger, tu sais on est sorti de la table à 15h pour la réunion.  
\- Réunion qui a duré trop longtemps... Il est déjà 18h et je n'ai rien pu me mettre sous la dent avant !  
\- Tu t'exaspères vraiment pour n'importe quoi Len.  
\- Dis Mitsu-chan tu es sûre que ça va ? La dernière fois tu es restée à l'infirmerie deux-trois jours, s'inquiéta Lavi.  
\- Mon corps s'habitue vite, je n'ai jamais été malade plus d'une fois de la même maladie.  
\- Dis Mitsuko-san, Reever nous a dit que tu étais rentrée trempée, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas attrapé froid, se soucia Miranda.  
\- Ah ! Oui, après avoir fini de manger au restaurant, il n'était que 14h alors je me suis dit que je pourrais me promener un peu et j'ai un peu trop fait la maline au bord du canal.  
\- Tu as glissé et plouf, c'est bien digne de toi ça Mitsu.  
\- Mais Allen, je n'y peux rien moi si le bord était un peu mouillé, ils ne pouvaient pas mettre un panneau « sol glissant » ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça existe, déclara Lenalee.  
\- Tch. Idiote si tu marches au bord d'un canal, c'est logique que ça soit glissant.  
\- Yû, tu sais quoi ? Cette fois c'est sûr, je vais continuer à t'appeler par ton prénom.  
\- Tch.  
\- Et même si tu me menaces de Mugen je ne changerai pas d'avis. Enfin j'ai au moins eu la chance de ne plus être accompagnée.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu étais accompagnée ?  
\- Oui, je n'allais pas aller manger seule au restaurant. Si j'avais été seule soit je serais rentrée, soit j'aurais pris un simple sandwich.  
\- Et avec qui as-tu été diné Mitsu ?  
\- Avec un inconnu.  
\- Un homme que tu ne connais pas ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je lui étais rentrée dedans au bal, accepter sa demande pour me faire pardonner semblait la moindre des choses. Et puis c'est souvent ainsi que cela se passe chez la noblesse.  
\- Ça devait être très romantique, un diner offert dans un restaurant avec un noble.  
\- Cela t'intéresserait Miranda ? De te faire courtiser ?  
\- Oh ! Je suis trop vieille et tellement inutile, cela ne risque pas.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, il n'y a pas une femme qui ne mérite pas les attentions d'un homme et puis il suffit de trouver le bon.  
\- Je ne te savais pas romantique Mitsu-chan, veux-tu donc...  
\- Lavi, le réprimanda Bookman sans le laisser finir.  
\- Je ne suis pas romantique mais je sais ce qu'est la vie. Je rentrerais bien chez moi...  
\- Chez toi, s'intrigua Lenalee.  
Mitsuko qui avait baissé les yeux, sous le coup de la nostalgie, les releva aussitôt, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait fait sa dernière révélation à voix haute et Bookman la fixait.  
\- Oui, j'avais un petit appartement pour les deux dernières années, mais malheureusement le bâtiment, où j'habitais, a été démoli il y a quelques mois, alors depuis je vivais à l'hôtel, déclara Mitsuko.  
\- Comment t'en es-tu sortie après que Cross t'aie laissée ? Je veux bien croire qu'il y a deux ans tu as pu louer quelque chose mais avant tes 15 ans je doute. Alors comment, demanda Bookman, suspicieux.  
\- En étant un simple enfant, il est plus facile de se débrouiller. Tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un pour te tendre une main, dit simplement Mitsuko.  
\- C'est vrai qu'Allen et toi vous êtes jeunes, c'est difficile de l'imaginer alors que vous êtes si mature, remarqua Krory.  
\- Voyons cela n'a pas d'importance, fit Allen sous un ton joyeux. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de nous.  
\- C'est futile tout ça, Moyashi, dit Kanda en se levant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Bakanda !?  
\- Et voilà une énième dispute entre ces deux-là.  
\- Ah ! Ils ne s'entendent pas ?  
Mitsuko regardait la scène, un air amusé sur ses traits. Elle trouvait Allen tellement plus naturel ainsi. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs, tant de choses s'étaient passées. La jeune femme éclata de rire, ce qui arrêta net la dispute, Allen sourit, Kanda poussa un de ses « tch » habituels, quant aux autres, ils la dévisagèrent surpris.  
\- Allen, tu agis comme un gamin, je crois vraiment que je t'aime bien Yû, c'est si dur de le voir agir ainsi.  
\- Tch. Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, répondit l'asocial en partant.  
\- Il... Il ne l'a pas menacée de Mugen ! s'écria Lavi sous le choc.  
\- Ça ne servirait à rien sur Mitsu. Bakanda l'a juste remarqué.  
\- Dites ! Vous pensez qu'on trouvera le cœur ?  
\- Que veux-tu dire Lenalee, demanda Mitsuko.  
La fille de Cross contempla la Chinoise, elle semblait avoir soudain réalisé quelque chose et la plus vieille remarqua que la jeune fille avait peur de quelque chose.  
\- Nous nous battons mais rien ne se passe, nos présomptions disparaissent presque aussitôt, on a perdu tellement des nôtres et le comte continue de détruire des innocences, il finira bien par le trouver, ce cœur si mystérieux.  
Lenalee regardait son assiette, elle n'avait pris qu'une simple pomme n'ayant pas vraiment faim vu qu'ils étaient sortis de table il y a peu. Mitsuko se leva de sa chaise, elle était assise à côté d'Allen et de ses cadavres de nourriture, elle passa de l'autre côté de la table, où se trouvait Bookman, Miranda et Lenalee alors qu'Allen et Krory restaient de l'autre côté, puis s'assit sur cette dernière en poussant un soupir ce qui fit relever les yeux à la Chinoise, surprise.  
\- Lenalee, le cœur existe depuis 7000 ans, s'il n'est pas capable de tromper ses alliés il n'aurait pu échapper au comte. Vous agissez de manière trop agitée. Vous vous précipitez dès que vous pensez avoir trouvé une innocence. En général, il vaut mieux réfléchir avant de se lancer tête baissée, vous ne savez même pas pourquoi cette guerre a éclaté.  
\- Que sous-entends-tu Mitsuko ?  
\- Bookman, vous êtes archiviste, dites-moi que pensez-vous de Yoru ?  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Yoru est un Grand Maréchal.  
\- C'est tout ce que vous avez sur lui ? Son rang ? La famille Shimizu ne semble comporter qu'un membre...  
\- Mitsu !  
\- Arrêtes Len... Lenalee, ne t'inquiètes pas pour le cœur, il se montrera en temps et en heure, mais méfies-toi de Yoru, les gens qui assistent à l'exécution de leur femme de sang-froid ne sont pas les plus fréquentables.  
\- Attends ! Tu parles comme si tu y étais, remarqua Krory.  
\- Voyons, je n'ai que 17 ans c'est impossible. Mais une chose pourrait être faisable et éclaircir certaines choses.  
\- Cela nous aiderait dans cette guerre, demanda Miranda pleine d'espoir.  
\- La maison d'Erika est introuvable et protégée, Mitsu c'est peine perdu.  
\- Je suis passée maître dans l'art de la magie noire Allen.  
\- Tu pourrais la retrouver, s'étonna Lavi.  
\- Non, pas tout à fait mais je suis sûre d'une chose.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Que je préfère que vous la trouviez avant Yoru.  
\- Depuis le début, tu l'appelles par son prénom et tu sembles ne pas l'aimer, le connais-tu ?  
\- Lenalee, soupira Mitsuko. Je sais en rencontrant une personne s'il faut que je me méfie d'elle et Yoru cache beaucoup de choses, cela se remarque... Et puis si Erika a trahi au profit du quatorzième c'est qu'elle ne devait pas l'aimer tant que cela.  
\- On y va, déclara Allen en tirant Mitsuko. Je dois lui parler avant le retour de Link.  
\- Mieux vaut que personne n'apprenne tes doutes Lenalee, si tu doutes de l'innocence, dieu sait ce qu'il pourra arriver.  
Ce fut les dernières paroles lancées par la fille de Cross avant d'être sortie du réfectoire, laissant le reste du groupe sous le choc.  
Allen tirait la jeune femme, un air mécontent sur le visage, alors que Mitsuko souriait sadiquement.  
\- Tu abuses Erika.  
\- C'est toi qui dis cela Len ? Si quelqu'un doit arriver au manoir, je préfère que ce ne soit pas ce..., claqua Erika froidement.  
\- Tu t'améliores en tout cas, tes yeux sont toujours azurs.  
\- Je suis passée maître en magie noire et cela avant ma mort. Crois-tu vraiment que je suis assez idiote pour laisser la couleur turquoise me dénoncer ?  
\- Non, tu as raison mais Erika fais-toi plus discrète.  
\- J'ai parlé à Setsu !  
\- De quoi ?  
\- D'un vieux conte de fée.  
\- Expliques-toi.  
\- Bonne nuit Allen ! déclara Erika avant qu'elle papillonne des yeux, puis commence à s'écrouler, rattrapée juste à temps par le maudit.  
\- Ma pauvre tête, marmonna Mitsuko, je déteste lorsqu'elle fait cela. En plus maintenant je vais devoir faire attention à ma façon d'être.  
\- Elle a de la chance que Link soit retenu.  
\- Que veux-tu ? Elle n'agit pas sans raison. Et tout cela veut dire que la partie s'accélère.  
\- Mais de quel conte... ?  
\- Ça il faudra le découvrir, elle a dû laisser des indices derrière elle.  
\- Les indices d'Erika sont tordus.  
\- Tout comme cette guerre... Il faudrait peut-être creuser plus profondément.  
\- Son passé tu veux dire ?  
\- Si les exorcistes veulent résoudre tous ses mystères c'est dans le passé qu'ils doivent chercher. Quant à Setsu... Elle peut orienter ses recherches différemment...  
\- Oui mais cela doit quand même rester secret, si on se fait attraper...  
\- Leverrier trouverait une autre raison d'accabler Marian. Je crois que je vais me sauver.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mieux vaut non ? Que je m'absente pour un moment, j'ai l'impression que si je reste ici je vais étouffer. Hum... Tu crois que j'arriverais à me procurer une mission de longue durée ?  
\- Et comment comptes-tu faire cela ?  
\- Oui, tu as raison... Je vais aller voir cet idiot d'intendant. Bye Len.  
\- Mitsu, attends ! dit Allen en voyant la jeune femme s'éloigner.  
Le jeune homme resta planté là, abasourdi. Elle n'avait pas écouté et simplement continué d'avancer.  
\- Tu abuses, soupira le maudit. Et en plus c'est toi qui dis que les murs ont des oreilles... Bon maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ? Si Mitsuko n'obtient pas cette mission, elle trouvera un autre moyen. Quant à Erika, si elle pouvait s'empêcher ces intrusions cela m'arrangerait. L'empêcher de se faire attraper est déjà assez difficile. Bon avec tout cela je n'ai même pas pu finir de manger moi.  
Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le réfectoire. A moitié plongé dans ses pensées, le maudit commanda une énorme quantité de nourriture et s'assit, mangeant mécaniquement.  
Mitsuko, de son côté, entra dans la partie appartenant aux scientifiques et plaqua ses deux mains violemment sur le bureau d'un Komui endormi. Cela ne réveilla pas le Chinois ce qui irrita l'exorciste.  
\- Lenalee s'est mariée et vous n'avez pas été invité, s'exclama Mitsuko vexée et irritée.  
\- Quoi ? Ma Lenalee chérie, cria Komui en se relevant en larmes.  
\- Je me disais que cela vous réveillerait, fit la femme en souriant sadiquement. Détendez-vous ce n'est pas vrai.  
\- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? A part pour me faire avoir une crise cardiaque.  
\- J'aimerais avoir une mission de longue durée.  
\- Comment cela ?  
\- Avec toute cette histoire avec Erika, j'aimerais m'éloigner un peu et me changer les idées et puis vous êtes aptes à me procurer la raison de mon départ, si ce n'est pas le cas je me sauverais de mon propre chef.  
\- Bien, tu pars demain.  
\- Pour ?  
\- Ta mission sera...  
\- Mitsuko sourit en entendant l'ordre, cela lui convenait entièrement.  
\- Bien, alors j'y vais...  
Komui regarda la femme partir, un soupir lui échappa.  
\- J'espère que ce ne sera pas une erreur.  
L'intendant se leva et se dirigea vers Reever, un air soucieux planait dans son regard.  
\- Regroupe tous les exorcistes.  
\- Oui.  
Encore une fois cette journée, les membres de la Congrégation étaient réunis dans le bureau de Komui, Allen tirait la gueule dans son coin, il avait de nouveau été appelé lorsqu'il était en train de manger. Lenalee et Lavi essayait de le tirer de son état mais il ne semblait pas les voir ou plutôt il les ignorait vu que c'était ces deux-là qui étaient venus le chercher sous la demande de Reever.  
Komui observa le maudit, malgré sa mauvaise humeur il ne semblait pas surpris de l'absence de Mitsuko. Puis son regard dévia sur sa magnifique sœur et il s'attendrit comme à son habitude.  
\- Ma petite Lenalee, comme d'habitude tu es magnifique, tu...  
\- Expliquez-vous et laissez-nous partir, l'interrompit Kanda sèchement.  
\- Oui, désolé. Je voulais vous prévenir que Mitsuko sera absente pendant une durée indéterminée, je lui ai confié une mission de longue durée ainsi que...  
\- Vous l'avez laissé partir toute seule ? le coupa Bookman, suspicieux.  
\- Oui, mais vous pourriez arrêter de me couper ? Je n'ai pas fini. Oui elle est seule, cela nous posera moins de soucis vu qu'ainsi on n'aura pas de problèmes avec Erika surtout qu'on doit toujours faire des recherches sur elle. Ensuite, après la disparition de son père je pense qu'elle a le droit et le besoin de s'éloigner un peu d'ici.  
\- Ne me dites pas que vous nous avez fait venir que pour ça ? J'ai encore été dérangé juste pour m'annoncer que Mitsuko partait en mission ?  
\- Oui, enfin elle était censée partir seulement demain mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas bien saisi ce fait.  
\- Mitsu se débrouille bien seule, si vous lui confiez une mission, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire une réunion spécialement pour l'annoncer.  
Sur ces dernières paroles, Allen quitta la salle, il retournait à la salle à manger. Les autres furent aussitôt congédiés, l'information étant passée. Bookman sortit de la Congrégation quelques moments, il n'aimait pas tout cela, Mitsuko agissait vraiment de façon étrange.  
\- Je vous ai fait de sacrée révélation sur le bateau, cela m'étonne que vous ne l'ayez pas reporté à Leverrier.  
\- Vous ne m'avez donnée que quelques pièces, jeune fille.  
\- Je ne suis pas aussi jeune que ce que vous pensez Bookman... Enfin vous en voulez d'autres des informations n'est-ce pas ? Savoir que je ne suis pas la fille biologique de Marian Cross n'est donc pas suffisant ?  
\- Au vue des récents événements, je ne pense pas.  
\- Bien alors éloignons-nous un peu d'ici, je ne me sens pas à l'aise à rester aussi proche alors que je devrais déjà être partie en mission.  
\- Bien.  
Mitsuko et Bookman s'éloignèrent de la tour, la jeune femme portait à nouveau une cape, ses cheveux roses étaient à présent noir et ses yeux bleus étincelaient d'une étrange lueur, leur couleur azur laissait penser que ce n'était pas Erika, mais cela ne le prouvait pas. Les deux s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils se furent assez éloignés dans les bois, la jeune femme se percha sur une branche d'un arbre alors que l'érudit restait sur le sol à l'observer en silence.  
\- Bien donc comme je vous l'ai dit sur le navire, je ne suis pas la fille de Marian, il m'a adoptée lorsque j'étais enfant, puis j'ai rencontré Allen. L'histoire, tout du moins officielle, reste la même mon « père » a dû malheureusement me laisser, le boulot d'exorciste était trop dangereux avec une petite fille sans innocence. Comme vous le savez aussi, je vous ai dit que j'avais décidé de rejoindre la Congrégation de l'Ombre avant même de vous rencontrer et c'est pour cela que je vous ai attirés jusqu'à moi. Cela faisait déjà quelque mois que je vous observais, on peut dire depuis qu'Allen vous a rejoint. Je m'étais perchée un soir sur une colline, observant votre base, je ne voulais pas par contre avoir a travaillé avec vous trop vite. Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je ne savais pas cela, vous nous espionnez donc ?  
\- J'adore Allen et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il vous a rejoint. Enfin je ne le comprends toujours pas maintenant. Ensuite, je vous ai laissé avec ces informations seulement. Enfin je vous ai parlé aussi de ma petite escapade dans les bois, je pouvais sentir la présence du rejeté. J'ai décidé de ne pas m'en approcher même si cela a été dur lorsqu'Allen a été transpercé par un ennemi. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Len n'a rien voulu me dire, ni qui avait osé lui faire cela, ni pourquoi. Enfin cela n'a pas d'importance, si j'ai réussi tout cela c'était grâce à la magie noire.  
\- Oui mais cela m'a été rapporté lors de notre discussion sur le navire.  
\- Oui, c'était en quelque sorte un test. Ces informations n'étaient pas vraiment les plus importantes. Je voulais voir si vous pouviez les cacher ou si vous les auriez divulguée, même rien qu'à Lavi. C'était pour voir si je pouvais vous faire confiance.  
\- Vous vous méfiez de beaucoup de monde sauf d'Allen Walker n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr, je ne douterais jamais de Len.  
\- Malgré le fait qu'il soit l'hôte du 14ème ?  
\- Ah le quatorzième, vous rapportez beaucoup trop de choses à lui. Enfin dites-moi pourquoi pensez-vous que l'on dit qu'Erika vous a trahi à son profit ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, fit Bookman en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Lorsqu'elle prend possession de mon corps cela n'est pas sans avantage. J'ai eu le droit à des bribes de ses souvenirs.  
\- Tel que ?  
\- Erika aimait le quatorzième et il le lui rendait bien. Dites-moi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en premier ? La mort d'Erika ou la trahison du Noé ?  
\- Attendez ! Vous voulez dire...  
\- Oui je pense que vous voyez où je veux en venir. Maintenant je vais m'en aller c'est assez d'information comme cela C'est à vous de faire des recherches maintenant et je pense que le mieux pour connaître le passé d'Erika, c'est de retrouver sa maison non ? Enfin et une dernière question avant de vous laisser.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir faire confiance au grand maréchal Yoru Shimizu ? Il s'est montré pile au bon moment non ? Et savez-vous vraiment d'où il vient ?  
Un sourire étirait les lèvres de Mitsuko, Bookman était sous le choc. Il n'arrivait pas à tout assimiler et à faire le lien, c'est comme si elle lui donnait des informations au hasard et voulait l'embrouiller. La jeune femme était partie en courant.  
\- Elle m'a donné toutes sortes d'informations, mais je n'ai pas pensé à demander la chose la plus évidente. Pourquoi est-ce que ses cheveux étaient noirs ? De quels couleurs sont-ils vraiment. De qui est-elle l'enfant. Il faut que je fasse des recherches sur elle, si elle n'est pas Cross qu'est-elle ? J'ai l'impression que ces informations pourraient éclaircir beaucoup de choses.

Fin chapitre 8

Voilà donc le chapitre 8. J'ai été gentille, je vous ai donné beaucoup d'informations tel que le contenu de la conversation entre Bookman et Mitsuko sur le navire et là je pense que vous savez donc qui était la silhouette dans le prologue par contre ça ne résout pas le mystère de la voix fantomatique. Vous êtes chanceux Bookman lui n'a pas vraiment été plus éclairé. Et le pauvre Allen, il est à cran à ne jamais pouvoir manger. Et voilà donc qu'Erika vous met encore plus de mystère, certains s'éclaircissent mais d'autres apparaissent. Est-ce que je devrais faire un article en les y mettant ? Enfin non ? Si ? En blog secret si je fais, enfin un récapitulatif ou pas. Je suis assez sadique est-ce que je devrais mettre que les résolus ? Enfin là je pars dans un commentaire de fin de chapitre vraiment n'importe comment alors je vais vous laisser. Et au passage non je ne me suis pas perdue dans mes idées tordues tout ça à un sens xD  
Ps : L'image a été choisie au bol, je n'avais aucune idée mais je l'aime bien et je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà mise ? Enfin si c'est le cas pas grave.  
Oyasumi


End file.
